Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love
by James Stryker
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite PLL characters. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Just Like Old Times

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you my first ever** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **story. Okay, so you had three** _ **Tales of Love**_ **stories. You had a** _ **Jessie**_ **,** _ **Every Witch Way**_ **and** _ **Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_ **. Now you're probably wondering what show am I going to do a Tales of Love story on next. Well, for those of you who like** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **, this is** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. The same as my other** _ **Tales of Love**_ **stories, this is a collection of one-shots of your favorite pairings like Hanna/Caleb, Spencer/Toby, Aria/Ezra, Emily/Alison and much more. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **. So here it is, chapter one of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **, enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Just Like Old Times**

It was a quiet night at the Rosewood camping grounds. Hanna Marin and her handsome boyfriend Caleb Rivers were sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows for the s'mores that they were making. Caleb has planned this romantic camping trip with Hanna for days so they could spend some time together. Hanna, only had one s'more and Caleb only had two. While he was eating his s'more, Caleb began to notice some melted chocolate on the corner of Hanna's mouth as he picked up the napkin and wiped it off. After they finished eating their s'mores, Caleb and Hanna were lying on the blanket. His arms wrapped around her as they looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, it is Princess." Caleb said.

"And the stars look beautiful too." Hanna said. Caleb looked at Hanna and saw how beautiful she looks as the moonlight shines on her rosy skin. She was like a beautiful angel.

"You're beautiful too." Caleb said as Hanna smiles at him cutely.

"Remember the last time we went camping together?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, we went camping like four years ago." Caleb said.

"We both talked about our upbringings. You talked about your past weight problem. You were constantly being made fun for being overweight. People called you Hefty Hanna and you also told me that you went to fat camp." Caleb said.

"Oh, God. I do not want to be reminded of my dorky days." Hanna laughs. "Let's not forget that tonight I only had one s'more. I do not want to go back to Hefty Hanna."

"Look at you now. You're so beautiful. I just love staring into your piercing blue eyes and you have an adorable dimpled smile." Caleb said. "Let me ask you something, how do you feel about us getting married?"

"Caleb Rivers, what are you trying to tell me?" Hanna asked.

"What? I was just asking you how do you feel about getting married. We're both 21 and we love each other." Caleb said.

"I know. I just want to wait until it's the right time for us to get married." Hanna said.

"It's okay. I don't want to rush things." Caleb said. "Remember when we made love for the first time in the tent?"

"Oh, yes. It was the most magical night ever. That was the night that I lost virginity to you." Hanna said.

"Maybe we could go in the tent and relive that special moment together." Caleb said. Hanna smiles and kisses Caleb as she got up from the blanket and entered the tent with Caleb following her. Caleb enters the tent and zips up the entrance so nobody could enter. Caleb kicks off his shoes while Hanna removes her boots. The handsome male sits down on his knees in front of his beautiful girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in closer for passionate yet romantic kiss. Hanna breaks the kiss to catch her breath and gazes deeply into Caleb's hazel eyes. Caleb gently strokes Hanna's short blonde hair and gently cups her cheek. Tonight was all about them.

Hanna removes Caleb's jacket and threw it against the wall of the tent while Caleb removes her floral moto jacket. Caleb continues to kiss Hanna, instantly slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Hanna moaned softly into Caleb's mouth as he continues to French kiss her passionately while she gently tugs at his shirt.

"God, her tongue taste so good." Caleb thought to himself. Hanna pulls Caleb's shirt over his head and threw it over to the side. As their tongues danced in harmony, Hanna began to feel Caleb's hand slipping underneath her silk cropped top. His hand gently caressing her bra-covered breasts. Hanna moaned as Caleb continues to arouse her. Hanna pulled her top of and threw it with his shirt, revealing her white-laced front-hooked bra. Caleb tilts Hanna's head to the side and began to kiss her neck.

"Caleb." Hanna moaned out. Caleb slowly guides Hanna down and crushed his lips back to hers. Caleb slides his hand down her stomach until it reaches to the button of her black skinny jeans. Hanna's hand start fondling Caleb's belt and began to unfasten them and slips his jeans off while Caleb does the same with her. Caleb was left in only his black boxers and Hanna was only left bra and lacy white panties. Caleb could only stare at the golden blonde haired beauty that was laying down in front of him. The moonlight shines onto Hanna's curvaceous frame, his hands gently caress her smooth, slim, shapely legs.

"You're so beautiful, Princess." Caleb whispered to her. Hanna blushes and smiles at Caleb. Caleb leans down and kisses Hanna, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down her soft, nubile skin, kissing down her neck, over her shoulders and across her collarbone until he reaches her bra-covered breasts. Caleb begins to unhook Hanna's bra and threw it onto the pile of clothes. Caleb leans down and latches his mouth onto one of Hanna's supple breast, gently sucking one with his mouth while massaging the other with his hand. Hanna moaned loudly from the feeling of her boyfriend's actions. Caleb licks, bites and pinches the blonde's erect light brown nubs, making Hanna very wet. Caleb slid his hand away from Hanna's breast and moved it down to her panties as he begins to gently caress her inner thigh. He massaged Hanna's inner thigh gently while he captures her lips with his and kissed her passionately. Caleb slips his hand down her panties and starts rubbing her clit lightly with his fingers in a circular motion.

"Mmm." Hanna moaned. Caleb felt how extremely wet Hanna was. Hanna closes her eyes shut and moans softly as Caleb plays with her drenched flower. Hanna felt her juices dripping down her leg, Caleb wanted to taste her right now. After working on her breasts, Caleb removes his hand from out of her lace underwear and rubs her through the soaked material for a bit. Caleb pulls off Hanna's panties and began to nibble at her inner thigh. Caleb licks the blonde's inner thigh for a bit and licks down her leg, gently biting her knee and moved onto her calf and finally down to her left foot. Caleb lifts up Hanna's leg and began sucking and licking her pretty toes, taking his time by sucking on her big toe and licking around all of the little runs. Hanna moaned and giggled a bit as Caleb worshipped her pretty toes. Caleb stops his actions on Hanna's foot and get in between her legs and draped them over his shoulder. Caleb licks his lips and leans down to lick around and up and down on Hanna's wet slit.

"Oh…Caleb. Mmm, that feels so good." Hanna moans. Caleb gazes into Hanna's eyes as he continues his oral assault on her trimmed pussy. Caleb gently sucks on Hanna's labia and stroked her thighs. Hanna whimpered pleasurably as Caleb sucks on her core harder. She was wet all over for him. Wanting to give his princess more, Caleb added two fingers inside her dripping wet box and uses his thumb to play with her clit. Caleb works his fingers in and out of Hanna's hole and kisses her passionately as she moans into the kiss from Caleb pumping his fingers in her faster. Her juices were starting to leak out of her pussy and all over Caleb's fingers. Caleb removes his fingers out from Hanna's cunt and stuck them in his mouth to suck the juices from off of his fingers. Hanna watches as Caleb savored the sweet nectar before he sticks them back inside her. Caleb leans down and spreads Hanna's pink pussy lips open and sticks his tongue in and out of her opening. Caleb licks up the sweet nectar leaking out of Hanna's vagina and proceeds to push his tongue deeper inside her. Hanna grips the sleeping bag tightly and bites her lower lip gently and her toes began to curl as she was closing in on her orgasm.

"Fuck! Caleb!" Hanna cried out in pleasure as her cum poured all over her tongue. Caleb gives Hanna one last lick and brought himself back up to Hanna's lips and kisses her passionately. Hanna moans into the kiss as she tastes herself all over Caleb's mouth and tongue, it was instantly turning her on. Hanna tugged and pulled at Caleb's boxers and pulled them down. With his fully erect cock springing out in front of Hanna, Caleb lines up his member in front of Hanna's entrance and gazes deeply into her eyes.

"Hanna, before we do this, let me get some protect…." Caleb said as he reaches over to his jeans to pull out a condom from his pocket until Hanna stopped him.

"Caleb. I don't think you need the condom." Hanna said.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked. Without saying a word, Hanna leans up and kisses Caleb on the lips. "I guess that means yes."

"You got it, sweetie." Hanna said. Caleb pushes himself inside Hanna's pussy, with Hanna's hands wrapped behind his back and guiding him. The handsome man thrusts in and out of Hanna's pussy nice and slow, feeling her wetness wrapping around his cock. Hanna's pussy felt soft and cozy for Caleb.

"Harder." Hanna moaned. Caleb obeyed and starts fucking Hanna harder.

"God, Hanna. You're so wet for me." Caleb groaned. Caleb pounds Hanna's pussy harder, faster and deeper. Hanna moans and starts to kiss Caleb's neck and leaving a trail down to his chiseled chest and nibbles at it. Her slender, smooth legs wrap around his waist as Caleb rocked in and out of her.

"Oh, my God. Caleb. I'm close, sweetie. I'm close." Hanna moans.

"I'm close too, Princess. I want you to cum with me. Cum all over my hard dick." Caleb moans. "Do you want to feel my cum inside you?"

"Yes. Cum inside me, Caleb." Hanna groans as she dug her fingernails deeper into his shoulders making him wince in pain. With his cock twitching inside her and her walls clenching tightly around his cock, Caleb and Hanna gaze into each other's eyes and kiss each other deeply until they have the most mind-blowing orgasm ever.

"AH! AH! CALEB, I'M CUMMING!" Hanna screams as she cums all over Caleb's cock. Caleb gives Hanna one last thrust and cries out in intense pleasure with Hanna as he shoots his load deep inside her womb. After filling her insides with his hot cum, Caleb pulls out and lies next to Hanna. Feeling the chill of the air hitting their nude and sweaty bodies, Caleb and Hanna got underneath the blanket to cover both of their bodies. Caleb stares at Hanna and smiles at her.

"Wow, I remember last time being this passionate." Hanna said as she catches her breath.

"Yeah. You're so amazing, Princess." Caleb said.

"You're amazing too, Sweetie." Hanna said as she climbs on top of him. "Caleb, about what you said to me about getting married."

"Yeah, what about it?" Caleb asked.

"Were you serious about marrying me?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah." Caleb said. "This whole night that we had together, I was planning on proposing to you."

"Why don't you propose to me now?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, I love you. You are my princess and I am your sweetie. I know that back in the past that we've had some problems and we've worked them out together. You are a beautiful and amazing woman. Hanna Marin, will you marry me?" Caleb asked. A tear streams down Hanna's cheeks.

"Yes. Caleb Rivers, I will marry you." Hanna smiles and kisses Caleb. Caleb wraps his arms around Hanna as she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you, Princess." Caleb said softly by planting a kiss on her forehead.

 **And that was chapter one of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you liked that cute little Haleb story. So what did you think of it? What is your favorite pairing from the show? I like Haleb mostly. And who's your favorite character? Next time, it's going to be a Spencer/Toby chapter (Spoby). Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Shower Time for Spencer

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow reader. It is I the great James Stryker bringing you a new chapter of my** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **story. Before you start reading the new chapter, I would just like to thank Lord Jeremy Silver and Boris Yeltsin for reviewing this story. I really appreciate this. Let's keep the reviews coming. Also, it's update time. In the first chapter, you've read a steamy Haleb tent sex chapter. This time, this is the second chapter and you are about to read about some steamy Spoby shower sex. I hope you'll like this one. So, those of you who love Spoby, here's chapter two of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy, my friends.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Shower Time for Spencer**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Rosewood. Spencer Hastings woke up from the sunlight shining in her face. As she wakes up from her slumber, Spencer began to notice that Toby was not laying next to her in the bed. Spencer stretches her arms out and picked up her phone. She noticed a text message from her loving police officer boyfriend.

 **To Spencer:**

 **Went jogging. I'll bring back some breakfast for us to eat.**

 **-T**

Spencer smiled at the message and sits her phone down on the dresser as she climbs out of bed to take a nice hot shower. Spencer pulls out a pair of jeans and a blouse to wear for the day and enters the bathroom. Spencer turned on the water faucet and the shower head. After turning on the shower, Spencer begins to pull off her blue pajama shirt, revealing her bare breasts. The brunette also removes her socks and pulls down her pajama bottoms along with her black lace panties. Spencer removes her black scrunchie from the back of her head and let her out of her ponytail. As she enters the shower, Spencer grabs a bottle of body was and squeezes some on her white wash cloth and lathered it up and started washing her soft, nubile skin. Spencer stood in the shower as the hot water raced down her body and washes the soapy suds away. Toby opens the shower door and steps in to join his lovely girlfriend while she washes her nude body. Toby wraps his arms around Toby and kisses her neck.

"Morning, beautiful." Toby said as he continues to kiss Spencer's neck. Spencer smiles as she felt Toby's velvet soft lips touching her skin.

"Morning, handsome." Spencer said as she turned around to face Toby. "How was your morning jog?"

"Pretty good. I brought us some breakfast to eat. I've decided to take a quick shower until I noticed that you were in the shower. So, I wanted to join you." Toby said.

"Aww. You know I've been waiting for you to join me." Spencer said.

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Toby asked.

"Yes. I would love for you to wash my back." Spencer said.

"I'll wash it for you. Maybe you can wash my front." Toby said.

"Ooh, Toby. Are you planning on doing something naughty with me? In the morning." Spencer smiles as Toby pulled her closer to him and presses hip lips against hers. Spencer throws her arms around Toby's neck while Toby moves his hands down to her side and squeezes them gently. Toby slips his tongue inside Spencer's mouth and kisses her passionately. Spencer began to moan softly into the kiss as Toby dominates her mouth. Spencer felt Toby's hands caressing her body. His hand moves up to her breasts and began to knead one of them in his hands, making Spencer moan some more.

"Toby." Spencer moans. Toby moves his lips from hers and kissed her neck and lightly sucking on it. Spencer moves her hand down to Toby's erect cock and let it slide through the palm of her hand. Toby closes his eyes and moans softly as Spencer gently cups his balls, squeezing them gently and massages the base of his cock. Toby's cock continues to stiffen as Spencer continues to fondle him. She began to feel a bit of pre-cum leaking all over her hand. Toby trails his lips down to Spencer's breasts and latches his mouth onto one of her hardened light brown nipples while his free hand massages the other breast. Spencer bit her lip gently as Toby lashes his tongue all over her breasts.

"Mmm." Spencer moaned and threw her head back in pleasure. Toby stops working his actions on Spencer's breasts and pushed her back against the shower wall. Toby spreads Spencer's legs as Spencer gripped the railing and the shower head. Toby gazes into Spencer's dark brown eyes and began to rub her dripping wet folds with his fingers in a circular motion. Toby pushes his fingers inside Spencer's pussy while Spencer grabs the showerhead to aim it at her pussy while Toby finger fucks her.

"You're so wet for me, Spence." Toby said. Spencer continues to moan from the feeling of Toby's fingers going in and out of her pussy and the shower head still shooting out water directly onto her clit and moves it up to her breasts. Toby continues to finger Spencer's pussy harder while he leans in and sucks on her soaking wet tits. Spencer grips Toby's wet hair tightly. She began to breath harder. Toby could tell that Spencer was close to cumming. He was in the need to taste her sweet juices. Toby removes his fingers from out of Spencer's pussy and kneels down in front of her pussy. He spreads her legs and leans in to take a good long lick at her dripping wet cunt. Spencer moans from the feeling of the warmth of Toby's face. Toby uses his fingers to spread his girlfriend's thin pussy lips open and pushes his tongue in and out of her.

"Toby." Spencer moans as she threw her head back in pleasure. Toby grips Spencer's thighs as he continues to lick her pussy like an ice cream come. She's Toby's very personal ice cream flavor, savoring her sweet taste. Toby added his fingers inside Spencer and starts to finger fuck her again while licking her clit. With all this stimulation coming from Toby, Spencer knew that she could not last long

"AH! Toby, I'm going to cum!" Spencer cries in pleasure as she thrusts against his hand and moaned and writhed in pleasure as her body starts to shake violently, screaming Toby's name loud. Her inner vaginal walls closes tightly around Toby as her nectar squirts all over Toby's fingers and all over his tongue. As Spencer recovers from her breathtaking orgasm, Toby removes his fingers from out of her dripping wet hole and licks the cum clean off of his fingers and climbs back up to kiss Spencer passionately. This time, it's Spencer's turn for some payback. The hot brunette began to kiss Toby and licks his toned, athletic body. Her tongue licks around his nipples as she moves down and lick around his belly button. Spencer kneels down, reaches out and grabs Toby's fully erect cock in the palm of her hand and began to lightly stroke his cock. Spencer opens her mouth slightly and took the head of his 10-inch cock in her mouth.

"Oh, Spencer…" Toby moaned as Spencer bobs her head up and down slowly on his cock. Her wet tongue teases the mushroom head of Toby's cock. Toby moves his hand down and grips onto Spencer's brown hair. Her beautiful dark brown eyes gazes into Toby's blue eyes as she watches his pleasurable expressions on his face. Spencer removes Toby's cock from out of her mouth and gave it a few strokes and licked up the length of his cock.

"Oh, God. Spencer." Toby moans as Spencer stick his cock back in her mouth. Toby pushes his cock pass Spencer's gag reflexes as Spencer grins at him and continues bobbing up and down on his cock and enjoying the sound of his moans. Not wanting to make him cum right now, Spencer removes his cock from out of her mouth as Toby picks her up. Spencer positions herself for Toby: her back is against the wall her leg draped over his shoulder, her foot pressed against the shower door and her arm wrapped around his neck. Toby lines up his cock in front of Spencer's entrance as he began to tease her pussy lips with the tip of his cock.

"Toby, quit teasing me and just fuck me." Spencer whines. Toby stops teasing Spencer and pushes his cock inside Spencer's vagina. Spencer moaned loudly as Toby pushes deeper inside her. Toby watches the water trickling down Spencer's breasts as he pounded into her harder and faster.

"Fuck, Toby." Spencer moans. Her hand grabs the back of Toby's head as she pulls him in for a passionate kiss. The duo moaned into the heated kiss as Toby continues hitting her g-spot. Toby grabs Spencer's hips and starts to pull her on and off as Spencer feels his balls slapping against her. Wanting to cum so badly, Spencer starts rubbing her clit faster in a circular motion. Her pussy felt so warm, tight and cozy for Toby. Feeling her cum surrounding his cock and her walls clamping tightly around him as their orgasm builds up.

"I'm so close, Toby." Spencer moans.

"I know. I'm about to cum, babe." Toby moans.

"Do it, Toby. Cum for me." Spencer said in a seductive tone. Her pussy began to throb as Toby fucked her harder.

"TOBY!" Spencer cries out loud as she cums all over Toby's cock. Toby began to cum inside Spencer's pussy. His whole body began to shake as he fills her inside up jet after jet of his thick, creamy white cum. Spencer felt Toby's cock softening up as he pulls out of her so they could both recover from their intense orgasm.

"Wow. Talk about a hot shower." Toby said.

"Yeah." Spencer said as she kisses him on the lips and stepped out of the shower with him.

 **And that was chapter two of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that chapter was steamy enough for you. Tune in next time for a new chapter. And who would be in the new chapter? Well, it's Aria and Ezra (Ezria) for those of you who ship Aria and Ezra. Then after that chapter, it's Emily and Alison (Emison). Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and feel free to follow this story and add it to your favorites and I'll see you next time for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. A Dinner Surprise

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of this steamy story. I hope you're ready for the new chapter because today is update time. I know you've been waiting patiently for this chapter because this is a really steamy Ezria (Ezra/Aria) chapter for those of you who like Aria and Ezra. This chapter takes place during the season one episode** _ **A Person of Interest**_ **where there's a scene where Aria arranges to meet Ezra at his place later to cook. I know I wrote a steamy Haleb chapter where Caleb and Hanna make love in the tent, now I'm gonna give you a steamy Ezria chapter where they make love on the dining room table in Ezra's apartment. So here's chapter three of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Dinner Surprise**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **A Person of Interest**_

"Welcome home, honey." Aria said as Ezra enters his apartment. He closes the door and sees Aria standing by the dining room table wearing a knockout purple dress. Aria looked stunningly beautiful for Mr. Fitz.

"Wow." Ezra said. Aria smiles at Ezra and walks over to him to give him a kiss. "Are we celebrating something I'm not aware of?"

"No." Aria said while Ezra removes his jacket.

"You're wearing this dress because…?" Ezra asked. He was curious to know why Aria was wearing this dress. Was it something special

"Because I just…wanted to hear you say "wow." Aria said while walking Ezra over to the couch.

"I like coming home to you." Ezra chuckled and sighs as he sat down on the couch with Aria while Aria tries to loosen up his tie. "Sorry I'm late. Things with Jenna took longer than I thought. I can't stop thinking about her story.

"Cheese ball?" Aria asked offering Ezra a cheese ball to change the subject about Jenna.

"Sure." Ezra said as he takes the cheese ball. "Her story is so raw, which is surprising. Coming from somebody so guarded. Was she always like that?"

"We were never that close." Aria said.

"Can't imagine what her life must be like. How does a family just get over something like that?" Ezra asked.

"They don't." Aria said curtly as Ezra looks at her. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"Dinner's almost ready." Aria said as she gets up from the couch and entered the kitchen to check on the food. Ezra was wondering why Aria was acting strange when he mentioned Jenna. But in his mind, he could not believe how sexy Aria looked in her purple dress. He wanted to take her right now. Ezra gets up from the couch and enters the kitchen and sees Aria bent over pulling out the pot roast from out of the oven. Aria sits the pot roast on the stove and began to feel Ezra wrapping his arm around her waist.

"God, you're so stunningly beautiful." Ezra said as he kisses Aria on her neck.

"Easy there, Ezra. You don't want to ruin the main course." Aria said.

"Maybe I want to move on to dessert." Ezra said. "You know we could skip dinner."

"Oh, no you don't! I've made this pot roast for us. There's no way that I'm letting this meal go to waste. Aria said. She was surprised that Ezra was not disappointed. Instead, a mischievous look appeared on his face, which made Aria begin to notice.

"So, pot roast is the main course. Any sides to go with that?" Ezra asked.

"Well, there's mashed potatoes and gravy to go with the pot roast. Along with some delicious parker house rolls. But first, we'll start out with a small salad." Aria said.

"What about dessert?" Ezra asked.

"Of course, there's dessert. You better not say that I'm dessert." Aria said.

"You are dessert." Ezra grins at Aria as he kept nipping at her neck with his lips.

"Ezra…" Aria said.

"The pot roast can wait. I want you right now." Ezra said holding Aria tightly in his arms. His chest was pressed into her shoulders, her buttocks trapped against the stove with his hips. "Just relax. Let's make this night very special."

Aria leans back into Ezra and began to kiss him. Her fingers ran through his dark brown hair while his hands gently knead her breasts through her dress. Aria rests her hand on the back of Ezra's head and kisses him deeply. Ezra licks the bottom for Aria's lip with his tongue, just begging for entrance. Aria grants Ezra access into her mouth and began a battle of dominance. Ezra began to lightly dry-hump Aria nice and slow with Aria grinding into him. The feeling of her petite ass rubbing against his crotch was making Ezra hard and making Aria very wet. The duo began to moan into the kiss while enjoying the most sensual feeling. Ezra breaks the kiss and gazes into Aria's beautiful round hazel eyes while dry humping her.

"Let's take this to the table." Ezra said. Aria nods her head and faces Ezra. Ezra gently cups Aria's ass and lifts her up. The brunette kicks off her boots while they make their way over to the dining room table. Aria moves the plates on the table aside as Ezra sits her on the table. Ezra moves his hands to the back of Aria's purple dress and unzips it, then slid it off of her revealing her white lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties. Ezra removes his tie and threw it across the room while Aria's fingers find the buttons of his shirt and began to unbutton the first button on his shirt. Ezra kisses Aria while she continues unbuttoning his shirt. After she finished unbuttoning his shirt, Aria slides it off of his shoulders. Her hands roam free as she touches his toned chest. Ezra looks up and down and gives Aria a smile. She looks so stunningly beautiful in her bra and panties. Ezra leans down and kisses Aria softly. His lips trail down from her neck and down to her bra-covered breasts. Ezra began to unhook Aria's bra and let it slide off of her body.

"You're so beautiful, Aria." Ezra said as he leans down to take one of Aria's breasts in his mouth while using his free hand to play with the other.

"Mmm." Aria moaned softly. His tongue flicking at her light brown nub. Ezra moves his hand down to Aria's panties and rubbed her through her panties in a circular motion, feeling her wetness soaking through. After playing with Aria's perky breasts, Ezra moves his lips down to her stomach and began to lick around her belly button. He then proceeds to move in between Aria's legs and kisses her inner thigh while his free hand caresses her left leg. Ezra kisses and nibbles at Aria's thigh.

"God, your legs look delicious." Ezra said as he continues to worship Aria's silky smooth legs. Ezra leaves a trail of kisses down Aria's leg until his lips reach the tip of her toes. Ezra brought his mouth closer to Aria's foot and began to suck on her pretty toes. Aria groans in pleasure as Ezra suck on her toes. His tongue licks around the brunette's toes and moves his tongue down to the sole of her foot, making her giggle and moan for a bit. Ezra repeated his actions on Aria's left foot, making sure that her toes were coated with his saliva. Aria loved having Ezra worshipping every part of her body, it was instantly turning her on.

Ezra stops sucking on Aria's toes and pulls off her drenched panties. Aria shuddered in anticipation, unknown to what the English teacher was going to do to her next. Ezra stuck his tongue out and began to lick Aria's shaved, nubile pussy. Aria lies back on the table and moans softly from Ezra lapping at her core.

"Mmm. Ezra, that feels so good." Aria moaned as she spreads her legs wide for Ezra. Ezra flicks his tongue back and fourth between her clit and her wet pussy. Aria gazes into Ezra's eyes, watching him eating her out for the first time. Ezra moves his hand up to Aria's creamy breasts and starts to play with her nipples. He gently pulls, flicks and rolls them in between his thumb and his forefinger.

"You're so wet for me, Aria." Ezra said. He pushes his middle and ring fingers inside Aria's tight pink hole, feeling how extremely wet she was.

"Mmm, fuck. Ezra." Aria moans out.

"Did the sweet and innocent Aria Montgomery curse for me? I want to hear you say it for me." Ezra said huskily.

"Fuck." Aria groans. Ezra kept pumping his fingers in and out of Aria's vagina and continues to hear her sensual and cute moans. Wanting to make Aria cum hard, Ezra latches his mouth onto Aria's clit and gently sucks on it while fingering her. This was enough to send Aria over the edge. The older gentleman began to feel the pretty brunette's pussy squeeze tightly on his fingers. Aria gently grabs Ezra's hair and her toes began to her as she bucks her hips onto his tongue.

"Ezra, I'm gonna cum. Mmm, right now. Don't stop, don't stop. Ezra!" Aria cries out loud as she cums all over Ezra's tongue and fingers. Ezra pulls his fingers out of Aria's pussy and brought them up to her lips, wiping her cum on her lips. Ezra stood up and kisses Aria, tasting her sweet juices on her lips while Aria tastes herself all over Ezra's tongue.

"Are you ready, Aria?" Ezra whispered.

"Yes.' Aria bites her bottom lip gently. Ezra unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants and boxers down. His 10-inch cock sprung out in front of her. Aria's mouth began to water from the sight of Ezra's cock, she wanted him inside her right now. Ezra pulls out a condom from out of his pants pocket and rolls it on his cock. Ezra positions himself in front of Aria's wet entrance and teases her wet slit with the tip of his cock. He began to slide into Aria slowly, making sure that he's not hurting her. Aria closes her eyes tightly and began to whimper.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"I'll be fine. Just keep going." Aria said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Ezra wipes a tear off of Aria's face.

"It's okay. Keep going." Aria said. And with that, he did. Ezra carefully slid his cock inside Aria's pussy. Her pussy was soft as velvet and it was extremely warm, wet and cozy for Ezra. Ezra thrusts slowly into Aria, feeling her loosen around his hips as he starts moving her hips. Aria leans up and kisses Ezra passionately.

"Fuck me harder, Ezra. I want you to fuck me so hard. Make me cum." Aria whispered. Ezra places a hand underneath Aria's hips while Aria grips the table tightly as he thrusts into her pussy harder. Aria continues to moan cutely from the feeling of Ezra pounding her tight pink pussy while kissing her over and over. His gaze never leaving hers. Aria wraps her legs around Ezra's waist as he sinks even deeper into her with each thrust. Ezra lifts Aria off of the table and brought her over to the couch, this time Aria is now on top of him in the cowgirl position.

"God, you're so fucking sexy Aria." Ezra said. Aria smiles as Ezra as she continues to ride his cock harder and faster. Ezra moved his hands up to Aria's breasts and began to play with them for a bit while she's riding him. Aria reached up with one hand and laces her fingers with Ezra's. Aria continues ride Ezra's cock until she feels her next orgasm coming up.

"Cum with me, Aria. I want you to cum all over my thick cock." Ezra groaned.

"Okay." Aria moaned. With one final thrust, Aria and Ezra both release a loud moan. Aria grips Ezra's hand tightly as she cums all over his cock. Ezra began to fill the condom with his thick white cum. Aria lays down on Ezra, their nude bodies covered with sweat as they both recover from their intense orgasm while embracing each other.

"That was unbelievable." Ezra pants.

"I know." Aria said.

"Looks like I skipped straight to dessert. We've never gotten a chance to eat the main course." Ezra said.

"Yeah." Aria giggled. "I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Aria." Ezra said as he kisses Aria on the lips.

 **And that was chapter three of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. So, what did you think of this chapter Ezria fans? I hope that you really liked it and I hope that the chapter was steamy enough for you. Next time, it's going to be an Emison chapter for people who ship Emily and Alison. Then after Emison, it's Aria and Hanna (Hanaria). Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. The Morning After

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of this great story. Before you begin to read this story, I've been reading over the reviews and one person said (Don't worry, I'm not going to go on a rant here. Haha): "No, I don't like any of the girls together because it's too weird. They're best friends; you can't just go from talking about your relationships to being IN a relationship, that's weird. You should stick with canon couples. *** **Cough* More Haleb. *Cough*"** **. Don't worry, I'll write the canon couples for this story. You should also like to know that I like to mix things up and try something new with my** _ **Tales of Love**_ **stories. I'll do both canon couples and different pairings for the stories. This story consists of canon couples, threesomes, foursomes and femslash. I tend to come up with a lot of ideas and do a lot of brainstorming. LOL. And don't worry; there will be more Haleb later on in this story and I mean a lot more Haleb chapters because they're my favorite pairing (Sorry about the favortism, I know all of you have your favorite pairings and you wanted to read about them in this story). I have all of the chapters planned out. Don't worry, my friends. You have your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer coming up with some stories that he has stored in his mind. Anyway, it's time for the new chapter. It's time to read some nice erotic femslash. It's Emily and Alison (Emison). For some people who like Emison, here's chapter four of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Morning After**

"Buzz, buzz!" Emily's phone began to vibrate on the dresser. Emily began to toss and turn in bed. The rays of the sunlight hit her eyes as she tries to hide underneath the covers until her phone started vibrating again. Emily gets up from under the covers and throws the pillow at her phone, knocking it off of the dresser. Emily stretches her arms and began to notice that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Emily gasps and covers up her naked body. She also began to notice that this wasn't her bed that she was sleeping on and this was not her room. Emily turns her head to the dresser and saw a photo of Alison. Emily could not believe it, she slept over at Alison DiLaurentis' house. Alison enters her room wearing a pink bathrobe and sees Emily covered in her silk bed sheets.

"Morning, mermaid." Alison said.

"Good morning, Ali." Emily said as Alison walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"So, how did you sleep?" Alison asked.

"I slept pretty good." Emily said. "What happened? Did we get drunk last night?"

"I didn't. But you did." Alison said.

"What?!" A shocked look appears on Emily's face. "How much did I have to drink? And it better not be a…"

"It was a lot." Alison interrupts Emily. "While you were drunk, you and I went up to my room and had a little fun."

"I did?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Alison said smiling at Emily as she places her and on her shoulder.

"How good was I?" Emily asked.

"Why don't I show you." Alison said. The blonde moves in closer to Emily and gently cups her cheek with her hand.

"Ali." Emily whispered.

"Shh. Just relax." Alison leans in and smashes her lips to Emily. Emily began to remove Alison's pink bathrobe and let it drop down on her bed while Alison pulls the covers off of Emily. Emily ran her fingers through Alison's golden blonde locks and gently grabs the back of her head. Alison moves her hand up Emily's body began to gently squeeze her breast. Emily moans softly into the kiss and began to deepen the kiss. Her tongue licking the bottom of Alison's full lips, begging for entrance. Alison slips her tongue inside Emily's mouth and pins her tongue against hers. The two were engaged in a hot, wild make-out session.

"Now I remember what happened. Alison and I made love." Emily thought to herself.

"Lie down on your back, mermaid." Alison said. Emily obeys her command and lies down on her back while Alison straddles her lap. Alison leans down and kisses her neck, gently nipping at her special spot. Emily moans softly as Alison continued to lick, nibble and kiss her neck. Alison stops kissing Emily's neck and leaves a trail of kisses down to her breasts while gazing into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Ali." Emily said softly.

"I'll take care of you, mermaid." Alison said. The blonde teen leans down to take one of Emily's breasts in her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other breast. Emily moans from the feeling of Alison's hot, wet tongue swirling around her brown nipple by using soft sucks and playful kisses. Emily's breath caught her throat as she enjoys this pleasurable sensation. She opens her eyes and kept her gaze on Alison still playing with her nipples while lightly stroking her blonde hair. Emily ran her fingertips up and down Alison's body, feeling her skin underneath hers. After finishing her actions on Emily's breasts, Alison leaves a trail of soft, wet kisses down to her stomach and licks around her belly button, then kisses down to a trimmed patch of black hair.

"You have such a cute, little pussy. I might just tease you for a bit." Alison said in a seductive tone as she began to kiss Emily's inner thigh for a few minutes. Emily groans from Alison's playful teasing, she wanted to feel her tongue inside her wet pussy. Alison continues to lick and nibble at Emily's thigh and licks down to her leg and brought her mouth closer to Emily's toes. Alison starts licking Emily's pretty toes for a couple of minutes.

"Ohhhh." Emily groaned as Alison worshipped her feet.

"How bad do you want me?" Alison asked as she continues to suck on Emily's toes.

"Alison, I want you." Emily moans softly.

"I can't hear you. You have to beg for me, mermaid." Alison said.

"Oh, come on. Quit being a tease and eat me out already." Emily said.

"Beg me, Emily." Alison said.

"For fuck's sake, Alison. I want you to eat me out. I want you to devour this dripping wet cunt. I want you to fuck my pussy harder until you make me cum so fucking hard." Emily said. Alison grins at Emily as she stops sucking on her toes and leans down in front of her pussy. Alison took in the sweet, intoxicating smell coming from Emily and parted her lips with her thumb and forefinger and began to lick up and down at her beautiful womanhood glistening with her juices.

"Ali." Emily moans. Alison took long, deep strokes on Emily's clit. Emily threw her legs on Alison's shoulders and gently grinds her pussy all over her pretty face. Soft moans escape from Emily's lips as Alison laps at her hard clit faster. The blonde latches her mouth onto Emily's clit and began to suck at is while slipping two fingers inside of her and pumping them in and out her faster like a piston. Emily's back began to arch, her toes started to curl and her moans grew loud as she felt her orgasm coming while Alison began to feel her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly around her fingers.

"ALISON, I'M GONNA CUM!" Emily screams. Alison gives Emily one last suck at her clit until she began to squirt all over her fingers and all over her bed. Emily's body started to tremble with delight after cumming all over Alison's bed. The brunette opens her eyes while Alison looks down at her trying to catch her breath.

"You looks so beautiful when you come." Alison said as she leans down and kisses Emily on the lips passionately Emily moves her hand up to Alison's perfect b-cup breasts and began to squeeze them. Her breasts hover over Emily's face as she began to take one of them in her mouth while moving her hand down to her luscious, perky, curvy ass. Alison moans softly and started to yelp after feeling a hard slap hitting her ass. Emily kept smacking Alison's ass while she teases her pink nipples with her tongue. Hearing Alison moan was making Emily even more wetter. Alison stops Emily from sucking on her breasts and starts to crawl down to the foot of her bed and bend over for Emily. Emily watches as Alison seductively smacks and shakes her curvy ass right in front of her.

"You like watching me shake my sweet, little ass?" Alison asked seductively. Emily grins and crawls over to Alison and began to smack her ass hard.

"Ooh, Emily." Alison cooed as Emily smacks harder. After getting Alison's ass all nice and red, Emily spreads Alison's legs and goes underneath her and began to lick her hairless wet sex. Emily lightly touches Alison's tanned skin, hearing breath out some passionate moans as she continues to lick at her dripping wet slit.

"Mmm, just like that baby." Alison moaned. Emily spreads Alison's pink pussy lips open and plunges her tongue inside her. The blonde bites down on her lower lips and grips the bed sheets tightly. Wanting to make herself cum again, Emily starts rubbing herself faster and harder in an up and down motion and in a circular motion. Alison began to bounce her ass up and down on Emily's face while fingering her tight little ass. Emily began to taste a little liquid flowing out of Alison's pussy, her orgasm was about to rock her system.

"Em…Emily! Baby, I'm gonna cum all over your face. I'm gonna fucking cum all over your pretty face." Alison moaned. Emily moans into Alison's pussy while playing with herself. Alison arches her back and threw her head back in pleasure as she starts to cum all over Emily's face. Emily licks up all of her cum from off of her pussy and got out from underneath Alison.

"Wait! Alison, stay bent over." Emily said.

"Why should I?" Alison asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Emily said.

"Boy, I love surprises." Alison said in a sarcastic tone. Emily pulls out a thick, 16-inch black double dildo. "Ali, remember the movie _Requiem for a Dream_?"

"Yes, I remember that movie. Why?" Alison asked looking curious.

"We're going to fuck each other with this double dildo. Ass to ass." Emily said. Alison smiled at the idea as both her and Emily began to take their end of the double dildo and start sucking on it. The duo deep throated each other with the dildo making sure that they got their end nicely coated with their saliva until they took it out of their mouths. Alison and Emily both bend over doggy style on the bed and squeezed their end of the dildo inside their tight little asses and thrust into each other.

"Mmm, fuck." Emily moaned. Alison licks her lip in pleasure as the dildo went deeper inside their asses. Emily rubbed her own clit while Alison bounces her ass up and down on the black rubber cock. Alison slapped her butt harder and continues to grip the bed sheets tightly while feeling Emily's butt banging against hers. As their anuses got filled, Emily and Alison continued to play with their pussies until they were both ready to cum.

"Uh! Oh! Mmm! I'm gonna cum!" Emily moaned.

"Emily!" Alison screams out Emily's name as they both came in unison. After sharing their intense orgasm, Emily and Alison took the toy out of their butts and cuddled next to each other.

"Now, I remember what happened." Emily giggled. "You were right, Ali. I was amazing last night."

 **And that was chapter four of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. And if anyone saw the movie** _ **Requiem for a Dream**_ **, that's where I got the "ass to ass" reference from, in case you didn't get it. Next time, it's going to be another femslash chapter, and it's a very humorous one because it's Hanna and Aria (Hanaria). After the Hanna/Aria chapter, it's another Haleb chapter. A cute and steamy Haleb chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	5. Hanna's Lesbian Experience

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers, the great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you're ready to read the new chapter because it's another femslash chapter and it involves my two favorite characters, Hanna and Aria. This chapter contains some humor and it involves two girls getting drunk and having drunken lesbian sex. Also, this chapter takes place during the third season where Hanna cut her hair short. So here it is, chapter five of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Hanna's Lesbian Experience**

"Ugh! There's nothing good on television." Aria said flipping through channel-to-channel trying to find something to watch with Hanna.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" Hanna asked while reading her newest issue of Cosmopolitan Magazine.

"I don't know. How about _Leave It to Beaver_?" Aria asked.

"I'm not watching a television show involving a woman's womanhood." Hanna said.

"No, Hanna. It's a television show about a boy named Beaver…" Aria said.

"Oh, gross!" Hanna gasped. "You know I that I was supposed to go out with Caleb tonight."

"How come you're not with him tonight?" Aria asked.

"He wasn't feeling well. It must've been the bad Italian sausage that he ate last night. I called him and told him that I hope he feels better." Hanna said.

"Well, it's just us two girls having girl's night by ourselves. Spencer and Toby are having a romantic night together and Emily and Paige are also having their romantic night together." Aria said.

"Well, what about you and Ezra?" Hanna asked.

"Ezra's out of town." Aria said.

"Could you pick a channel to watch?" Hanna asked impatiently.

"Well, someone's being impatient." Aria said.

"That's because you couldn't find anything to watch." Hanna said as Aria rolled her eyes at the beautiful blonde angel. Aria continued to flip through different channels until, she stops it at _Stephen King's It_. Hanna was curious to know why Aria wanted to watch It. She began to notice a mischievous smile on the brunette's face. She was definitely up to something.

"Aria, what are you thinking about?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, just nothing. I'm not thinking of anything. Just thinking about you and me playing a little game together." Aria said.

"What kind of game?" Hanna asked.

"Well, I saw this on the Nostalgia Critic's review of the movie It. We're going to play a little game called _The Stephen King Drinking Game_." Aria said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Johnnie Walker scotch whiskey and two shot glasses for her and Hanna.

"Aria, are you insane! My mom's gonna kill me if she notices the liquor out of the liquor cabinet." Hanna said.

"Oh, come on Han. Like you haven't done anything naughty in your life." Aria said.

"Uh, yeah I did. I had sex with Caleb in the tent." Hanna said. "Then there was the time that I surprised him by wearing five inch heels and nothing else."

"You what?" Aria asked.

"Nevermind." Hanna said. "Anyway, how do you play this game?"

"Well, since _It_ is a really long movie and we have a lot of booze to drink. We take a shot for those Stephen King tropes. First of all, take a shot if your Stephen King story takes place in Maine." Aria said as she pours some whiskey into her shot glass and in Hanna's shot glass.

"It takes place in Derry, Maine. I've read the book and I've seen the movie." Hanna said.

"Well, that didn't take too long." Aria sighs and takes a shot along with Hanna.

"Let's take an early shot for a supernatural creature who's never given an explanation of exactly what it is or where exactly it came from." Hanna said.

"Damn it, Han." Aria and Hanna both take a shot. The two continued to watch the movie and wait to take a shot. When they get to the scene where Ben is threatened by Henry with a switchblade, Hanna and Aria take another shot for the one dimensional bullies that have no development or redeemable qualities.

"Okay, when will…" Hanna said until she felt a little woozy. The blonde gets her head straight from the effects of the alcohol. After a few shots of Johnnie Walker, Hanna and Aria were drunk out of their minds like a bunch of co-ed college girls.

"What's the deal with the fucking balloons? Are balloons that scary?" Hanna asked slurring her words.

"I don't know. How come you look like a balloon, Hefty Hanna?" Aria asked.

"I was not called Hefty Hanna. I was called Wimpy Hanna. Why was I fat?" Hanna takes another sip.

"You know, you look sexy when you're drunk, Banna." Aria said.

"My name is Hef…Hefty Hanna." Hanna rolls off of the couch as Aria starts gigging at her. Hanna began to laugh while she gets herself off of the floor. "Who pushed me off of the couch? Was it the giant clown spider?"

"You bitch. You spoiled the damn movie! Why is he a giant spider?" Aria asked.

"He's a giant spider all done as a lame stop motion effect. It looked like you." Hanna said.

"What?! We waited three fucking hours for that?! That's the big payoff for the movie, a giant funny looking spider from space!" Aria exclaimed. "This movie sucks!"

"How many shots have we had? I mean, had we have? Or is it do we have? Or did we have?" Hanna slurred.

"You're drunk." Aria giggles playfully at Hanna and hiccupped. Hanna moved closer towards Aria and lies her head down on her thighs. Aria looked down at Hanna and lightly strokes her blonde hair. "Good kitty. That's a nice kitty."

"I'm not a cat." Hanna said.

"Well, you have an adorable baby face. Hanna, if I wasn't seeing Ezra and if you wasn't seeing Haleb…" Aria said.

"It's Caleb, dumby." Hanna said.

"That's what I said." Aria said. "If we weren't dating those two, I would definitely date you."

Hanna looks up at Aria and gazes into her beautiful hazel eyes. A smile appears on Hanna's face as Aria leans down and pressed her lips against Hanna's. Hanna's eyes grew from the surprise of her own best friend kissing her. Hanna closes her eyes and kisses Aria back for a few minutes until he began to hiccup in her mouth, making Aria break the kiss.

"Hey, you better not throw up in my mouth!" Aria exclaimed.

"Sorry." Hanna said. All Aria could see in Hanna's sparkling blue eyes was pure innocence. She wanted her right now. But then again, it's alright to try experiment with something new. "Let's go upstairs to my room."

"Okay." Aria said as Hanna got up and went upstairs with Aria following her. The two best friends make their way into Hanna's room, Aria closes the bedroom door right behind her and walked over to Hanna's bed to sit down. Hanna was shaking a bit and pacing around the room.

"I've never done this before with another girl, Aria. I know I've done this with Caleb and you've done this with Ezra. I'm a bit nervous. If I have my first thespian experience with you, will it make me a thespian?" Hanna asked.

"That's lesbian, Hanna." Aria giggled.

"I knew that." Hanna said. Hanna sits down on the bed next to Aria. Aria smiles at Hanna and leans in to kiss her again. Hanna gently grabs the back of Aria's head to deepen the kiss, making the brunette smile against the kiss. Aria moves her hand underneath Hanna's navy blue star and gently squeezes her breast through the fabric of her lacy white bra. Hanna moans into the kiss as Aria kept fondling with her breasts. Aria pushes her tongue inside Hanna's mouth and massaged her tongue with hers. Hanna felt like she was in bliss as she wraps her arms around Aria, feeling her soft body pressed against hers. Aria breaks the kiss and pushes Hanna down on the bed and straddles her lap.

"Ooh, Aria." Hanna giggled.

"You know, Hanna. I really wanted to taste you." Aria said as Hanna gave her a curious look. Aria smiles at Hanna, giving her another kiss on her lips as she gently tugs on Hanna's sweater and lifts off of her body. Aria throws Hanna's sweater across the room. Aria moves her hand down to Hanna's black skinny jeans and pulled them down to her ankles so Hanna could kick them off. Wanting to see Aria in her bra and panties, Hanna moved her hands behind the back of Aria's black and red floral dress and began to pull the zipper down. Aria strips herself down to her black bra and matching silk panties.

"You're so fucking hot, Aria." Hanna said.

"Back at ya." Aria blushed as she just stares at Hanna. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The brunette was amazed at how much Hanna had changed studied every curve of her. The girl that she's known as "Hefty Hanna" has changed into a beautiful young woman. Before Aria could make a move on the curvy blonde, she felt Hanna's hands unhooking her bra and let it drop to the bed. Hanna reached behind her own back and unhooked her bra and threw it across the room, landing on Aria's dress. Aria's mouth began to water from the sight of Hanna's full C-cup breasts, she had the best tits that Aria has ever seen. They were so round, perky and suckable.

"What are you waiting for, Aria? Aren't you going to have your way with me?" Hanna asked. Aria lightly touches Hanna's light milky rose skin, Her hand moves down to her slim, shapely legs, lightly stroking them for a bit. Her fingernails graze the blonde's soft skin. The feeling of Aria's gentle touch made Hanna shiver in delight.

Aria leans down and latches her mouth onto one of Hanna's pink nipples. Hanna arched her back in pleasure from the feeling of Aria's tongue licking around her nipple. Her tongue swirls around the blonde girl's nipple, making Hanna moan in delight. Aria repeated her actions on the other nipple as Hanna starts rubbing herself through the fabric of her panties. Hanna rubs her pussy in a circular motion while having Aria sucking on her breasts.

"Aria, please…go lower… I want to feel your tongue….in my. Oh, god. Mmm." Hanna moaned. Aria could hear the desperation in Hanna's voice. Aria stops sucking on Hanna's nipples and kissed her way down her stomach while gazing into her beautiful baby blue eyes. Aria makes her way down to Hanna's core and pulls down her panties down to her ankles with her teeth. Hanna has never experienced oral sex with Caleb before. But with Aria, this is something that she's going to experience with her. If it was Emily or Spencer, she would experience it with them too. Aria licked her lips from the sight of Hanna's trimmed wet pussy.

"Aria, please lick my pussy." Hanna said softly. Aria grins at her. Caleb liked it when Hanna talked dirty to him and she was willing to talk dirty to Aria. Aria leaned forward and stuck her tongue out and licked around Hanna's pussy lips. Hanna whined as Aria teases her pussy with her tongue. After a few minutes of teasing, Aria spreads Hanna's legs further apart and slid her tongue up and down on Hanna's wet slit. From the feeling of Aria's soft tongue licking her pussy to feeling intense pleasure, Hanna could not believe that she was experiencing lesbian sex with Aria Montgomery for the first time.

"Mmm. Aria." Hanna moans out Aria's name. The brunette kept her eyes on Hanna as she continues to lap at her sensitive bundle of nerves. Hanna grabs onto Aria's hair and pushes Aria deeper into her dripping wet cunt.

"Mmm, you like that? You like licking my wet pussy. You're so fucking pretty, I just want to look into your beautiful eyes while you keep eating me out." Hanna talks dirty to Aria. Hanna bites down on her full pink cotton candy lips gently. Aria latches her mouth onto Hanna's labia and began sucking. Aria's plan was to make Hanna Marin cum. Wanting to make the beautiful teen cum hard, Aria slid two fingers inside Hanna's pussy and began to finger fuck her pussy intensely while sucking on her clit at the same time. Hanna gripped the sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white, her toes curled in pleasure and her moans intensify. She could feel her orgasm coming.

"Aria, fuck…Aria, make me cum. Please, baby. Make me cum." Hanna cries. Aria pulls her fingers out of Hanna's pussy and continues to suck on her sensitive clit. Aria stops sucking and pushed her tongue inside her pink hole while she uses her thumb to tease Hanna's sweet ass. This was enough to send Hanna over the edge as she starts to cum in Aria's mouth. Aria laps up the rest of Hanna's sweet pussy cream and brought herself up to Hanna's face.

"I bet you want to taste yourself." Aria said as she began to kiss Hanna passionately. Hanna moans into the kiss as she began to taste herself all over Aria's lips and her tongue.

"What now?" Hanna asked.

"Well, you stay down while I hover my pussy over your face." Aria said. The brunette began to sexily remove her panties.

"I want you to ride my tongue, Aria." Hanna whispered. Aria straddles Hanna's pretty face as Hanna sticks her tongue out to lick her best friend's shaved pussy. Aria lets out a low moan when Hanna licks up and down on her soft and wet pussy. Aria fondles her own breasts and slowly grinds on Hanna's face. Aria looks down at Hanna, feeling her tongue plunging inside her tight hole. Aria licks her lips sensually while Hanna plays with herself, wanting to make herself cum.

"Don't stop, Han. Please, don't stop." Aria moaned. Aria continued to ride Hanna's tongue. Hanna buries her tongue deeper inside of Aria and felt her inner vaginal wall closing tightly around her tongue, Hanna knew that Aria was about to cum. An ear-splitting scream came out of Aria's mouth as she climaxed hard all over Hanna's face. Aria climbed off of Hanna's face and laid next to her.

"Oh, my god. Hanna. That was amazing." Aria said breathlessly.

"We're not done yet, Aria." Hanna said. The blonde positions herself in front of her dripping wet cunt, mounts her in the scissoring position and presses her center against hers. Hanna began to rub her clit against Aria's as they both moaned simultaneously. Aria watches as Hanna's breasts bounce up and down while keeping her eyes locked on her.

"You like it when I fuck you harder?" Hanna asked. Aria could only nod in response. Aria reaches her hand over to Hanna's breasts and began to play with them for a bit, her rolling her erect nipples in between her fingers while Hanna plays with Aria's pussy. Moans and groans filled the room as Hanna and Aria intensely rubbed their pussies back and forth. Hanna and Aria both screamed loud in pleasure as they both came together. After sharing their intense orgasm, Hanna and Aria both cuddled in each other's arms.

"Wow." Hanna said.

"I know." Aria said as she drifts off to sleep with Hanna.

This will be a lovely and passionate experience that Hanna will remember for the rest of her life.

 **And that was chapter five of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that girl-on-girl action was hot enough for you. Next up, is another Haleb chapter, involving Hanna wearing five-inch heels and nothing else. Also, are there any other pairings that you would like to see in the story? Feel free to PM me. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys for chapter six. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. Five Inch Heels and Nothing Else

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of this erotic story. Do you remember my first Haleb chapter where Hanna and Caleb have sex in the tent and he proposes to her at the end? Well, this is a sequel chapter to the first Haleb chapter. Caleb and Hanna are engaged and they're living together in Caleb's apartment. And do you remember the classic line that Hanna said to Spencer on the third season episode** _ **Misery Loves Company**_ **about wearing five inch heels and nothing else? Well, here's my take for Haleb. So here it is, chapter six of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Five Inch Heels and Nothing Else**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Hanna: (To Spencer) If you really want to surprise Toby, have on five-inch heels and nothing else when he walks through the door.**

 **(Spencer gives Hanna a look)**

 **Hanna: What? I've heard guys like that.**

 **Spencer: Thanks for the tip.**

 **(End flashback)**

Those were the exact words that Hanna Marin said to her friend Spencer on the day of her and Toby's anniversary. Hanna has decided to do something special to surprise Caleb after he comes home from work. Hanna had the whole thing planned out. She was the kind of girl that would do something kinky for the first time. Hanna was in the bedroom preparing for Caleb when he enters the apartment. Hanna began to remove her red tweed jacket along with her Twister jersey black lace top and low rise jeggings, leaving her in her thin red lacy bra and matching panties. Hanna stood in front of the mirror and began to admire her curvaceous body.

"Wow, I do look good." Hanna said to herself. The blonde reaches behind her bra and let it drop to the floor and moved on to remove her black lace panties. A completely naked Hanna made her way over to the closet to pull out a shoe box. Hanna opened the box and pulled out a pair of Kate Spade red five-inch heels and put them on her feet. After getting her heels on her feet, Hanna walked over to the mirror to check herself out again. Caleb would drop dead from the sight of Hanna standing in front of him naked in only her heels.

"Han." Caleb called as he entered the apartment. "Hanna, are you home? I was thinking that we would go out for a nice, candlelit dinner. I'm going to get cleaned up and get dressed."

Caleb closes the door behind him and locks it. He was waiting for Hanna to reply back. But there was no answer. Caleb walked straight down the hall to check on Hanna while Hanna stood next to the edge of the bed to surprise Caleb.

"Hanna, why aren't you answering me? I told that I'm home. What's going…holy Hanna." Caleb enters the bedroom only to see Hanna, revealing every curve, no clothes, except for a pair of red five-inch heels. Caleb's jaw dropped and slapped himself hard in the face from the sight of Hanna.

"Surprise, handsome." Hanna said.

"So, are we celebrating something?" Caleb asked.

"No, silly. I wanted to give you a little surprise." Hanna grinned at Caleb and made her way over to him.

"I'm very surprised, babe." Caleb grins.

"I bet you are." Hanna giggled.

"So, about dinner?" Caleb asked feeling Hanna unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dinner can wait." Hanna said as she pulls Caleb closer towards her and kissed him on the lips. Caleb wraps his arms around Hanna, running his hand down her back until his hand touches her firm, luscious ass and began squeezing it, making Hanna yelp in his mouth. Hanna pushes Caleb's shirt off of his shoulder, and reaches down and unbuttoned his jeans while he steps out of his shoes.

"You know, I really wanted to do this for a long time." Hanna whispered.

"Is this something you planned for us?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Hanna said. Caleb kicks his jeans off of his ankles and continued to kiss Hanna deeper and passionately on the lips while he walks her backwards until her back hits the wall. Caleb slips his tongue inside Hanna's mouth while fondling her perfect creamy breasts. Hanna moans into the kiss from Caleb's touch. Caleb breaks the kiss so he could try to catch his breath for bit. Suddenly, Hanna began to feel Caleb gently nibbling at her neck.

"Mmm." Hanna threw her head back and closes her eyes as Caleb continues to nip at her neck gently. Caleb licks down to Hanna's breasts, latching his mouth onto one of her nipples while his free hand plays with the other. Hanna moaned softly as her fiancé flicks his tongue on her sensitive nub and gently pulls on it with his teeth. The sensation was driving Hanna wild. She wanted to feel his hard cock inside her dripping wet vagina right now. Caleb stops sucking on Hanna's breast and repeats his actions on the nipple. The blonde beauty continues to moan and felt her pussy tingling and dripping her juices down her thigh, getting even more wetter.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you, Hanna." Caleb said.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"I am going to make you cum multiple times. First, I will eat you. Then, I'll fuck you. Hard. Against the wall and on the bed. I will make you squirt so much." Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear. Hanna shivered from feeling Caleb's warm breath hitting her skin. Caleb began to make teasing circles on Hanna's belly, moving them down lower and lower until he reaches her pot of gold as he sinks his fingers into her hair and kisses her passionately. Hanna's tongue tangles with Caleb's, making her moan needily into his mouth. Hanna whimpers as Caleb ran his fingers up and down on her moist slit, rubbing her in a circular motion.

"Say it, Hanna. Say that you want my tongue fucking your tight little pussy. Say that you want to yell out my name while I eat you out. I want to taste your sweet pussy cream in my mouth." Caleb said huskily as he continues to rub Hanna's clit slowly.

"Caleb. Oh, God. Baby, I need you to lick my pussy. I want you to fuck my tight little cunt with your tongue. Please, I want you to make me cum." Hanna pleaded. Caleb grins seductively at Hanna and stops rubbing her as he proceeds to kneel down and take in the intoxicating scent coming from her. Caleb lifts up Hanna's right leg and threw it over his shoulder. He licks up his beautiful fiancée's thigh until his tongue reaches her cunt. Caleb licks and nibbles at Hanna's wet pussy, sending shivers up Hanna's spine while he grips and squeezes her luscious bubble butt.

"Mmm, Caleb. That feels so good. Keep licking it." Hanna moaned.

Caleb uses his fingers to spread her delicate flower apart and pushes his tongue in and out of her dripping wet hole. Hanna watches as Caleb moves his face back and forth in between her legs. The handsome gentleman moves his hand up to Hanna's breasts and squeezes them for a bit.

"Caleb! Oh, God! Yes!" Hanna screamed. Caleb's fingers crept between Hanna's cheeks and takes one finger to gently push inside her puckered opening while he strokes her slit with his tongue. Hanna ran her fingers through Caleb's brown hair and tugged on it while bucks and grinds into his face. This definitely sent Hanna over the edge.

"Caleb, I'm gonna cum!" Hanna cried. Caleb clamps his mouth tightly onto Hanna's labia until Hanna exploded into pure euphoric bliss. Hanna's legs began to shake from the delightful rush of her orgasm as she slumps back against the wall and recovers from her intense orgasm.

"You like that?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. Now, it's my turn." Hanna said as she pushes Caleb down on the bed and straddles his lap. Hanna leans down and kisses Caleb, then began to leave a trail of kisses down to his chest, licking his soft skin and around his nipples while she palms his cock through his boxers. Caleb moans softly as Hanna continues to make her way down to his crotch. The blonde tugs at her lover's boxers and pulled them down and threw them across the room. His 10-inch cock springs out right in front of her face and slowly began to stroke his dick with her hand. Caleb moans softly from Hanna jerking him off for a couple of minutes.

"I want that big cock in my mouth." Hanna said moving her hand away from his dick. The blonde leans down and kisses the tip of his cock, then licks him from base to tip. Hanna continues to lick Caleb while gazing into his brown eyes. Caleb gasps and groans from the feeling of Hanna's tongue licking around his length. Hanna then proceeds to take Caleb's cock in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down while teasing his cock with her tongue. Hanna moves her hand down to Caleb's balls and played with them while giving him a hot and wet blowjob. Hanna pulls away from Caleb's cock after she began to feel his cock twitching in her mouth. Caleb pouts at Hanna after she stops her actions.

"Han, why did you stop?" Caleb asked.

"I want you to fuck me hard." Hanna said.

"Okay. But first, let's take off the heels." Caleb said.

"No. Leave the heels on. It makes me look sexy with those on." Hanna said.

"Okay." Caleb said. Hanna lies down on the bed and spreads her legs wide for Caleb. Caleb positions himself, running the tip of his cock up and down on her dripping wet slit to tease her. Hanna whines, begging him to be inside her. After a few minutes of teasing Hanna, Caleb looks deeply into Hanna's blue eyes and gazes down at her perfect breasts, then back to her eyes.

"I want to see you play with your tits while I fuck you hard." Caleb pushes himself inside Hanna. The blonde wraps her arms around Caleb's back to guide him. Caleb thrusts in and out of Hanna nice and slow.

"Mmm." Hanna moaned. Caleb increases his speed and thrusts harder and deeper inside the woman he's going to marry. Caleb watches Hanna's breasts bounce up and down while he fucks her hard. Hanna fondles her own breasts, squeezing them with the palm of her hands and rolling her nipples in between her fingers. Caleb smiles at Hanna as he continues to listen to her passionate moans, he leans down to kiss her passionate. The feeling of her soft, warm skin touching his, her soft, wet, warm cozy pussy squeezing around his cock and her soft pink lips touching his. Caleb continues to pound Hanna's swollen and sensitive pussy until she climaxes.

"Caleb, I'm about to cum." Hanna moans.

"I'm about to cum too, Princess." Caleb said.

"Cum inside me, baby. I want to feel your cum inside me." Hanna moans. Caleb and Hanna both scream out as Caleb fills Hanna insides with his creamy white cum. After sharing their intense orgasm, Caleb lies next to Hanna and held her tightly in his arms.

"Best surprise ever." Caleb said.

 **And that was chapter six of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next time, it's a Paily (Paige/Emily) chapter. Then after Paige/Emily, it's Spencer/Hanna (Spanna). Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter seven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	7. A Private Swim

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another chapter of your favorite** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **story. Let's see, you got two steamy Haleb chapter, a steamy Spoby chapter, a steamy Ezria chapter and a Hanaria and Emison chapter that was extremely hot. What's one pairing that you haven't read about in the story and you were dying to read about and you were waiting patiently for? Well, today's your lucky day because today's newest chapter is a Paily (Paige/Emily) chapter. Yay! So, here's chapter seven of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **A Private Swim**

It was a very hot Friday night and Emily and her girlfriend Paige were sitting in the house watching a movie together. Emily got up from the couch and made a frozen lemonade slushie for her and Paige. Emily walks back over to the couch and hands the glass of frozen lemonade to Paige and sits down next to her. An idea popped into Emily's mind, she has an idea on how to beat this scorching 100-degree weather. And also an idea to have a little fun with Paige.

"Paige, honey. How about we go out in the back for a nice swim in the pool?" Emily asked.

"Emily, it's only 10:30 at night." Paige said.

"I know. I just thought that we could go swimming together." Emily said.

"Okay." Paige said.

"I'll meet you out back." Emily said as she got up and walked out of the living room. "If you need me, I'll be out by the pool."

Emily's back was to Paige as she stepped outside. Paige got up from the chair to follow Emily. When she stepped outside, Paige could see a trail of clothes left by Emily leading to the pool as she began to follow the trail of clothing. When she arrived at the pool, Paige was surprised to see that Emily was completely naked, jumping off of the diving board and swam to the edge of the pool. The sight of seeing Emily's nude body made Paige blush for a bit. Emily was an extremely beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and a sexy athletic body.

"Why don't you come in? The water's fine." Emily said.

"I don't have a bathing suit. I didn't even bring one." Paige said.

"Who said that you need to bring a bathing suit?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. What if your neighbors catch us and they'll probably tell your mother on us?" Paige asked.

"Relax, Paige. We won't get caught. Plus, my mother is out of town. And the neighbors can't see anything because the fence is too high." Emily said. "C'mon! Take your clothes off and join me."

"Are you sure no one can see us?" Paige asked. "What about Aria, Hanna or Spencer? What if they catch us?"

"Then we'll give them a show to watch." Emily said. The thought of skinny dipping with Emily had always appealed to Paige. The brunette pulls off her blue moon graphic tee and shorts, leaving her in only her black lacy panties.

"God, she's beautiful." Emily thought to herself as she stares at Paige's half naked body. Paige pulls down her panties and threw them over to the side and entered the pool to join Emily. Now, both girls were swimming in the pool naked, cooling off from the hot weather. Emily began to swim laps with Paige and played around. Paige splashes water all over Emily playfully, causing Emily to splash some water back at her. Paige wraps her arms around Emily and gazes deeply into her eyes. The cool chill of the water surrounds their nude bodies. Paige stops staring into Emily's eyes and stared down at her perfect breasts. Paige found herself looking at Emily again, leans in and kisses her on the lips. Emily ran her fingers through Paige's wet hair, kissing her deeply while she feels her hand gently squeezing her breasts. Emily moans into the kiss, her pelvis pressed against Paige's and their tits were pressed together. Paige moves her hand down to Emily's firm ass gently caressing her. Emily leans in again and continued to kiss Paige. Her crimson tongue slid inside her girlfriend's mouth and circled it against her tongue, easily dominating her mouth while Paige continues to play with Emily's breasts.

"Wow." Paige said after she breaks the kiss with Emily so they catch their breath.

"I can't believe that we're about to do it in the tub." Emily smiles.

"I know." Paige said.

"I've always had a fantasy about doing it in the pool with you." Emily said.

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"How about you make your fantasy a reality and make love to me." Paige said. "Do you want to make love to me?"

"Yes. Paige McCullers, I would love to make love to you." Emily said. Paige smiles at Emily as they both swim over to the edge of the pool. Their arms were around each other and their mouths were open. Emily swirls her tongue around Paige's tongue while her hands explore her body. The duo continued to kiss each other as Paige sits down by the edge of the pool with Emily coming out of the pool straddling her lap. Emily moves her hand down to Paige's shaved pussy, lightly rubbing it in circles. Paige releases a soft moan as Emily continues to play with her clit while kissing her neck. Emily then proceeds to lean down and kissed all over her tits before sucking on her breasts. Emily latches her mouth onto one of Paige's breasts. Emily licks and sucks on Paige's nipple while sliding her fingers inside her girlfriend's drenched pussy and pumps in and out slowly.

"Emily." Paige moaned.

"God, you're so wet, Paige." Emily grinned as she continues to suck on Paige's nipples. Emily stops sucking on Paige's nipples and proceeds to move down her body by leaving a trail of soft, gentle kisses until her lips reach her pussy. Emily removes her fingers from out of Paige and kneels in between her legs and started kissing her vagina. Paige moaned in pleasure from the feeling of Emily kissing the lips of her vagina. The brunette began to run her tongue up and down on her thin pink lips and around her lips. Paige parts her legs wide as far as they would go as she watches her beautiful girlfriend continue her oral assault on her. Emily looks up at Paige as she watches the pleasurable expressions on her face. Emily uses two of her fingers to spread Paige's pussy lips apart and began to lick the walls of her pussy and her clit. Then she sticks her tongue inside her tight pink hole. Paige grips Emily's hair tightly, forcing her to plunge her tongue deeper inside her. Paige threw her head back in pleasure and her toes began to curl as she felt her intense orgasm coming up.

"Emily, baby. I'm about to cum!" Paige cries out loud as she felt her whole body shaking as she reaches her climax, experiencing her most intense orgasm ever. Emily gives Paige one last lick before bringing herself back up to Paige's lips.

"Oh, God. That was pretty awesome." Paige pants. Emily kisses Paige on the lips passionately. She could taste herself all over her lips and her tongue.

"You taste pretty good." Emily said. "Now, let me straddle your face. I want to ride your tongue."

"Okay. But first, I would like to do something to you first." Paige said. Emily hovers her luscious C-cup breasts over Paige's face. Paige began to kiss her breasts and lick her firm nipples.

"That feels good, Paige." Emily moaned. Paige continues to run her tongue over Emily's light brown nipples.

"You're so beautiful, Em." Paige said. Emily proceeds to straddle Paige's face, her dripping wet pussy lined up in front of her mouth. Paige began to kiss Emily's inner thigh for a bit, then stuck her tongue out and licked her dripping wet cunt. Paige takes in the sweet smell coming from Emily and began to lick her dripping cunt, tasting her sweet juices.

"Mmm. Your tongue feels so good on my pussy." Emily moans. Paige spreads the brunette's lips open and plunges her tongue inside her. Her hands move up to Emily's breasts and plays with them, cupping her round mounds in the palm of her hands. Emily began to grind all over Paige's face and moaned passionately. Paige began to play with her own pussy and moans into Emily's cunt.

"God. I love it when you fuck my pussy with your tongue." Emily kept moaning. Wanting to make Emily cum hard, Paige began to suck on her clit hard, making Emily arch her back even more. Paige continues to suck on Emily's pussy until she feels her orgasm coming, she even began to play with her clit, sending her over the edge.

"You're gonna make me cum, Paige. Make me cum. Make me cum all over your pretty face." Emily grinds harder on Paige's face as she cums all over Paige's face. Emily climbs off of Paige's face and lay there next to her on the towel. Paige watches Emily trying to recover from her intense orgasm. Watching her heaving chest go up and down. Paige licks Emily's cum off of her lips and gave Emily a kiss. The two continued to kiss each other until a curvaceous girl with blonde hair catches them in the act.

"Whoa! I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were busy." The girl with the long blonde said. Emily and Paige stop kissing each other, covered up their nude bodies and noticed the blonde watching them. The blonde was revealed to be Hanna Marin.

"Hanna! What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I came to see if you were coming over to Spencer's for a sleepover but it looks like you two were busy with some girl time. I mean, some girl-on-girl time. What I'm trying to say is…oh, my God. You two are naked!" Hanna explains and covers her eyes.

"Hanna, we need our private time. You can come back tomorrow and visit Emily." Paige said.

"Or you can skip Spencer's sleepover and you can stay with us. I hope that you're up for a threesome." Emily grins seductively at Hanna.

"I'll pass. You two have your fun. Bye, boobs. I mean, bye Emily!" Hanna runs out of the backyard as Emily and Paige both laugh at her.

"Paige." Emily said.

"Yes, Em." Paige said.

"How about next time we have a little fun in my room?" Emily asked.

"Good idea." Paige said and kisses Emily on the lips. "Want to go for one more swim?"

"I would love too." Emily said.

 **And that was chapter seven of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that Paily chapter. Next time, it's a Spanna chapter. Then after Spanna, it's a threesome chapter involving Hanna, Caleb and Aria. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	8. Truth or Dare

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Before you read the new chapter, I've been getting tons of reviews for this story and I am happy that you love this story and you've been requesting for more Spoby and more Haleb. Thanks for reviewing this story. I hope you're ready for the new chapter because today's chapter is a Spanna (Spencer/Hanna) chapter. A Spanna chapter involving Spencer, Hanna and beer pong. I wonder how it will turn out (wink wink). So here it is, chapter eight of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Truth or Dare**

It was a quiet Saturday night at the Hastings residence. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Alison were planning a girl's night. Spencer enters the living room with a bowl of truffle fries-flavored potato chips while Aria, Hanna, Emily and Alison were sitting on the couch playing beer pong.

"Hey, hey, hey. No beer on the couch." Spencer said.

"Sure, Monica." Alison giggled.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Spencer. And second, this is a new couch that my parents bought and they don't want anything on it." Spencer said.

"Spence, do you have to ruin all the fun?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. Do you have to drink in my house?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Hanna said. Spencer sighs and sits down on the couch and took a sip of wild cherry soda from her glass while Alison, Emily and Hanna are drinking beer and playing beer pong. A few minutes later, all the girls, except Spencer, are drunk. The living room was a mess, the coffee table had a huge pile of plastic cups, potato chips and popcorn were all over the floor. Spencer looks in horror from the sight of this mess, grabbing a green trash bag and a broom and dustpan and started cleaning up.

"I do not believe it." Spencer said.

"Believe it." Emily said in a slurred speech.

"Looks at this! You all made a mess!" Spencer exclaimed as Emily giggled at her. "What the hell is so funny? Look at this mess. God, my mother is gonna kill me when she comes home from London tomorrow."

"Lighten up." Aria said.

"No way, I'm not gonna lighten up." Spencer crosses her arms at Aria.

"Quit being a buzzkill. Let's all go upstairs to your room." Aria said as Emily and Hanna walk up the stairs.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Truth or dare." Alison replied.

"Forget it. Guys, I'm not going to play that crazy game with you." Spencer said. Alison and Aria both looked at each other and turned to Spencer. Spencer was suspicious to what Alison and Aria are going to do to her. The two grab Spencer by the arms and dragged her upstairs and into her room. As Aria and Spencer entered the room, Alison closes the door behind them.

"Great. Now that everybody's here, we can start playing." Hanna said.

"Forget it, Hanna." Spencer said.

"Party pooper." Alison said.

"I'm not a party pooper." Spencer said.

"Then play with…us." Emily hiccupped.

"Fine." Spencer sighed as she sits down on her bed right next to Hanna.

"Yay!" Hanna cheered and smiles at Spencer.

"Alright. Who's gonna go first?" Aria asked.

"I'll go first." Hanna said raising her hand like a giddy schoolgirl. "Ali, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alison said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Alison said.

"Okay, Emily, truth or dare?" Aria asked.

"Dare." Emily said.

"I dare you to talk in a Russian accent." Aria said.

"Okay." Emily said as she takes a deep breath. "In Russia, cameraman shows no emotion."

Three of the girls started giggling at Emily while Spencer grinned at Emily. Now, it was Emily's turn to as Spencer a question.

"Alright, Spencer. It's your turn." Emily grins at Spencer. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Spencer said.

"Have you ever fantasized about one of the girls in this room? If so, then who?" Emily asked. Spencer's jaw dropped and let out a tiny gasp. She didn't know what to say. Even though her and Toby are dating, Spencer couldn't help but have a secret lesbian fantasy about one of the girls. Spencer was shy and curious to try out new things. She wanted to know how it would feel to kiss another girl. How it would feel to have another girl. How it would feel to have her finger's inside another girl's pussy, feeling her pulsing around her, dripping wet from her touch and tasting her. Spencer bit her lower lip, tempted to answer Emily's question.

"I can't answer that." Spencer said.

"Come on, Spence. You have to tell us. You can't back down on this." Emily said.

"I'll skip it." Spencer said.

"No, no, no! No skipping, Troian!" Hanna yelled.

"The name's Spencer, dummy. And if I don't want to answer the question, then I'll ask somebody else." Spencer said.

"For God's sake, just answer the goddamn question! Don't be a prude!" Aria exclaimed.

"But…" Spencer said.

"Please." Hanna gives Spencer the most adorable puppy dog pout.

"Fine." Spencer sighs.

"Now, have you ever fantasized about one of the girls in this room?" Emily asked.

"No backing out now, Spence." Alison said.

"Yes. I've fantasized about one of the girls in this room." Spencer answers the question.

"So, who's the lucky girl that you fantasized about?" Emily asked.

"Hanna." Spencer said quickly.

"Ha! You had a fantasy about a girl named Hanna. Let's hope it's not me." Hanna laughs. Alison, Emily and Aria didn't say a word and just looked at Hanna. Spencer was serious when she revealed to her friends that she had a sexual fantasy about Hanna. Hanna looks at Spencer and notices a serious look on her face. "You fantasized about me?"

"Yes! Happy?" Spencer asked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Spence has the hots for Hanna. I wonder how Toby and Caleb would react to their girls being lesbians." Aria said.

"Maybe me and Spencer could be bilingual." Hanna said.

"That's bisexual, Hanna." Spencer corrected Hanna.

"Whatever. Somebody just ask me a question." Hanna said waiting impatiently.

"Okay, I'll ask you. Truth or dare?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm, truth." Hanna replied.

"Do you ever masturbate?" Spencer asked testing the waters to push her best friend further. Hanna felt her body heat up when her best friend asked her that question. But then again, this is sex-crazy Hanna. Spencer's fantasies began to play out in her mind as she looks at Hanna.

"Yes." Hanna answered the question. The image of Hanna straddling her face, gripping her thighs tightly while she's riding her tongue. She wanted to hear the short haired blonde's sensual moan so badly and make her whimper her name. Spencer also began to imagine how Hanna would taste when he cums all over her tongue.

"What do you think about?" Spencer asked.

"I can't tell you." Hanna said. Aria, Alison and Emily looked at each other and decided to give Spencer and Hanna some time alone together.

"We're gonna go downstairs and get the living room cleaned up while you two talk it out with each other. Ali, Aria. Want to help me out?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Aria replied. Three of the girls stepped out of Spencer's bedroom. Spencer gets up from her bed and closes and locks the door. Now, it's just her and Hanna alone in the room together.

"Spence, why did you lock the door?" Hanna asked.

"Since you know that I fantasized about you, you're going to tell me what you think about while you're masturbating." Spencer walks back over to her bed and sits next to Hanna.

"Alright. The girl that I fantasized about is you." Hanna said. "Do you want to know what happened in the fantasy or should I just show you?"

"How about I show you?" Spencer leans closer towards Hanna and presses her lips against hers. Hanna closes her eyes and kisses Spencer back, this time, the kiss was more passionate. Spencer gently slips her tongue inside Hanna's mouth, swirling her tongue around hers, gently massaging it with her tongue. Hanna's heart began to beat faster. This felt perfect. Hanna wraps her arms around Spencer, feeling her soft body pressed against hers. After breaking the kiss, Spencer moves down Hanna's neck gently nibbling at the soft flesh, which made the blonde roll her eyes back in pleasure.

"Mmm. Spencer." Hanna moaned softly. Spencer stops licking Hanna's neck and gazes deeply into her beautiful baby blue eyes, instantly seeing pure lust in her eyes.

"Hanna." Spencer whispered.

"Spence, are you sure you want to experience this for the first time?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Spencer replied as Hanna grins at her.

"So, what else happened in your fantasy?" Hanna asked.

"Well, we start removing each other's clothing. Then, you decide to have your way with me first." Spencer said. Hanna gives Spencer another kiss while Spencer pulls off her moon t-shirt while Hanna removes Spencer's olive striped v-neck sweater. Hanna even had Spencer's jeans and socks removed while Spencer removes her grey fresh city sweatpants. Then, Spencer and Hanna both sat there for a few seconds smiling at each other. Spencer was left in her green lacy bra and matching panties and Hanna was left in only her black lacy bra and matching panties. Spencer could not believe her eyes when she saw how sexy her best friend looked.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, prepare for your dream to become a reality." Hanna said. Spencer lies down on the bed while Hanna straddles her lap, feeling the nearly naked Spencer Hastings underneath her. Hanna leans down and kisses Spencer again, then kisses down her neck and to her bra-covered breasts. Unknown to Hanna and Spencer, Emily, Aria and Alison were busy trying to unlock the bedroom door. After unlocking the door, the three of them began to watch Spencer and Hanna making out by peeking through the crack of the door.

"Let me see." Alison whispered.

"Hold on. Let me watch." Aria said.

"No way." Aria said.

"Um, I'm next to watch them." Emily said as she shoved Aria out of the way. Three of the drunken girls were fighting over the hot show between Hanna and Spencer until Spencer threw a sock at Aria's face.

"Will the three of you go downstairs and stop spying on me and Hanna before I shove this sock in your mouth. It's been on my foot, you know." Spencer said. Aria, Emily and Alison backed away from the door and went downstairs. Spencer closes the door and locks it up. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe that we at the part where I do this to your bra." Hanna said as Spencer lies back down on her bed with Hanna straddling her lap. Hanna reaches behind Spencer's back, unhooking her bra and removing it from off of her body, revealing her smooth, creamy breasts. Hanna looks at Spencer and leans down to latch her mouth onto one of her breasts while using her free hand to play with the other. Hanna sucks on Spencer's nipple, swirling it around while her free hand gently pinches her other nipple and rolling it in between her fingers. Spencer arched her back in pleasure from Hanna's touch; she was instantly getting extremely wet. After finishing her actions on Spencer's breasts, Hanna began to unhook her own bra and threw it across the room, landing on the doorknob. Spencer's mouth began to water from the sight of Hanna's C-cup breasts. Hanna had the best tits that Spencer has ever seen. They were so round and perky with perfect pink nipples. Hanna began to kiss down Spencer's flat stomach until her lips reach the elastic of her panties.

"Time for me to get a taste of you for the first time." Hanna said. The blonde tugs at her best friend's panties down her slim legs. Spencer lifts her butt and her legs so that Hanna could remove the last article of clothing off of her body. Hanna began to kiss Spencer's inner thigh, leaving a trail of her scorching kisses down to her neatly trimmed pussy. Hanna leans forward and slid her tongue up and down on Spencer's wet pussy lips, causing the brunette to moan softly.

"Hanna." Spencer moans enjoying Hanna's soft tongue licking her pussy. Her blue eyes gaze into Spencer's brown eyes as she continues to eat her out. Hanna slid a finger inside Spencer's core and slowly pushes in and out of her while licking her clit and making eye contact with her. Hanna adds another finger inside Spencer and moves it in and out of her in a steady pace as Spencer grabs the sheets tightly. The beautiful blonde began to feel Spencer's pussy pulsing around her fingers and her juices leaking out of her.

"Hanna, make me cum. Mmm, fuck. I'm about to cum." Spencer cries out loud as she cums all over Hanna's fingers. The blonde removes her cum-covered fingers out of Spencer's pussy while Spencer's body shook in pure ectasy. Spencer could not believe what happened, her own best friend made her cum harder than her Toby. Spencer watches as Hanna licks her cum from off of her fingers, savoring the taste of her

"You taste pretty good, Spence." Hanna said as she sexily slid out of her panties and turned around, playfully smacking her beautiful, curvy ass in front of Spencer.

"Enough teasing, Hanna. Why don't you come over here so I can kiss you? Then, I can taste you too." Spencer said as Hanna grins at her seductively and climbed on the bed.

"Tell me what to do." Hanna said softly.

"I want you to straddle my face so I can taste you. I want to hear you scream out my name while you ride my tongue." Spencer said.

"As you wish, Spencer." Hanna said as Spencer lies back down on the bed. Hanna began to straddle the brunette's face as Spencer licks around her wet folds to tease her a bit. Hanna whines, begging for Spencer to stop teasing her, Spencer laps at Hanna's shaved pussy while playing with her perfect suckable breasts, gently squeezing them with the palm of her hands.

"Spencer…Mmm, God." Hanna moaned. Spencer slid her tongue inside Hanna's wet hole while keeping her eyes locked on her. Hanna began to rock back and forth, instantly riding Spencer's tongue until she speeds up her pace, gently biting her lower lip sensually and whimpering in pleasure as Spencer took complete control over her. She wanted to make Hanna Marin cum harder all over her face.

"Your tongue feels so good. I love riding your tongue." Hanna moans as Spencer grips her thighs tight while Hanna moans and whimpers her name out loud. Hanna continues to grind on Spencer's face harder and faster until she cums.

"SPENCER! Oooooooh God, I'm so close. I'm so close. I'm gonna cum all over your pretty face. Ahhhhh!" Hanna cries out loud as her climax ripping through her body. Hanna began to shake in pleasure as Spencer continues gripping her thighs and licking her sweet delicious pussy cream. As she recovers from her intense orgasm, Hanna climbs off of Spencer's face and kisses her passionately, instantly tasting herself all over her lips and tongue. Spencer sits on Hanna's lap, her back facing Hanna and her legs spread for her. Hanna moves her hand down to Spencer's pot of gold while gently nipping at her soft skin. Spencer moans softly as Hanna rubs her still-wet pussy. Then, an idea popped into Hanna's mind.

"You like it when I play with your clit? Your pussy is so wet for me." Hanna talks dirty to Spencer. Hanna bites her lower lip and releases a soft moan from seeing her hand rubbing Spencer's clit harder and faster while kissing her neck.

"Mmm. God, yes." Spencer moans.

"Say my name, Spencer. I want to hear you say my name when you cum." Hanna whispered seductively into Spencer's ear.

"Hanna!" Spencer cries out. Hanna crashes her lips onto Spencer's, kissing her passionately. Spencer whimpers into the kiss as Hanna continues to play with her wet petal until her body starts shaking. Hanna held Spencer in her arms as Spencer recovers from her intense orgasm. Hanna looks at a really spent Spencer and smiles at her. Spencer smiles back at Hanna and laughed with her and give her a kiss.

"I hope that you two had fun in there!" Emily said standing right by the door listening in on them.

"Ugh! How long were you standing right by the door?" Spencer asked.

"Long enough to masturbate from the sounds of you." Emily said as Spencer rolls her eyes and Hanna giggled.

"I guess that means that we're both bilingual." Hanna said.

"That's bisexual, Hanna." Spencer corrected her.

"That's what I said." Hanna said.

 **And that was chapter eight of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that Spanna chapter was hot and steamy enough for you. Next time, it's a Hanna/Caleb/Aria threesome chapter. Then after the threesome chapter, it's Spoby. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter nine. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	9. Fun With Hanna and Caleb

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Before you read this chapter, a reviewer asked me if I still take suggestions for other chapters. Yes, I still take suggestions for other chapters, thanks for asking. If you have any suggestions for other chapters, let me know. If you want to read a sequel chapter to the Emily/Paige chapter involving a threesome between Paige, Emily and Hanna, I'll write the chapter. Which, by the way, the Emily/Paige/Hanna threesome chapter will appear in a later chapter of this story. Speaking of threesome chapters, today's chapter is a threesome chapter involving Hanna, Caleb and Aria. Oh, boy. Caleb's gonna have a lot of fun with his girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend. Oh, by the way, this chapter takes place during season six. Hanna's hair is short and Aria's hair is also short too. So here it is, chapter nine of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Fun With Hanna and Caleb**

"Hanna, are you home?" Aria asked knocking on the front door the third time and waited for Hanna to answer but got no answer. She knew that Hanna was home and she was going to watch some movies with Hanna so she could get her mind off of Ezra. Aria knocked on the door the fourth time. Still no answer. Aria huffs, annoyed at the fact that Hanna is ignoring her. Aria goes around back and opens the backdoor, which was unlocked. Aria began to march her way upstairs to Hanna's room to give Hanna a piece of her mind, until she heard sounds of soft moaning coming from Hanna's room.

"What the hell is that?" Aria thought to herself. Aria began to think about what Hanna was doing in her room. Could she be in her room masturbating? Or could she be doing something else? Aria was curious to know what's going on. The bedroom door was slightly ajar and Aria began to walk towards the bedroom door, leaning in and looking through the crack in the door and much to her shock, she sees Caleb and Hanna kneeling on Hanna's bed kissing passionately. Hanna was in her red lacy bra and matching panties and Caleb was in his dark blue boxers. Caleb's hands were wandering through Hanna's body, gently squeezing her bra-covered breasts.

"Holy, wow." Aria whispered to herself. Hanna moans softly as Caleb continues to fondle her breasts. The blonde moves her hand down to Caleb's crotch and palms his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Aria watches in awe as Hanna kisses Caleb's toned chest while her hands slide down to his boxer, instantly pulling them off. Aria gasps softly as his huge cock sprung out in front of Hanna. Caleb reaches behind Hanna's back and began to unhook her bra, letting it fall off of her body. Hanna had a beautiful pair of C-cup breasts that were perky and full. Aria felt like entering the bedroom to join Hanna and Caleb. After her breakup with Ezra, Aria has always fantasized having sex with both Hanna and Caleb. She wanted to feel Hanna's soft tongue plunging inside her wet hole while Caleb's cock is inside her mouth. These images kept playing in Aria's mind as she moved her hand down and underneath her skirt, rubbing herself through the fabric of her panties. Hanna grabs Caleb's thick cock and began to lick the tip of his cock with her tongue. Caleb moans softly as Hanna licks his cock passionately, then kissed the tip of his dick.

"Hanna." Caleb moaned from the feeling of his girlfriend's talented tongue teasing him. Aria felt herself getting wet as she pushes her panties to the side and slips her fingers inside her dripping wet sex. A moan escapes from her lips and Caleb opens his eyes wide open as he began to notice Aria standing right by the door. He smiled and didn't said a word. Hanna bobs her head up and down and continues to tease Caleb with her tongue. Hanna gazes into Caleb's eyes and grins at him as Caleb moans out loud. Hanna slid her hand inside her panties and starts rubbing herself while giving Caleb the most hottest blowjob in his life.

"Han. Hanna, looks like we have company." Caleb whispered. Hanna stops her actions on Caleb and flipped over, noticing Aria fingering herself.

"Aria." Hanna said. Aria stops fingering herself and enters Hanna's bedroom.

"Hey, Hanna. I knocked on your door four times and you didn't answer." Aria said.

"Well, Caleb and I were busy." Hanna said.

"I could see that." Aria said.

"How did you get in?" Caleb asked.

"The back door was unlocked." Aria said.

"I told you to lock the back door." Hanna rolled her eyes at Caleb.

"Anyway, I should just leave. You two must be busy. Again, I'm sorry watching you." Aria said.

"Aria, wait. We want you to join us." Hanna said in a sultry voice. Aria waited for a moment as she stares at Hanna, studying her sexy, curvaceous body and not taking her eyes off of her.

"Come on, Aria. We know you want to join us." Caleb said. The petite short-haired brunette walked over to the bed and started peeling off her clothes right in front of Hanna and Caleb. Aria sits next to Hanna and began to kiss her passionately as Caleb watches in pure amazement. Hanna, slips her tongue inside Aria's mouth, challenge her to a heated battle of domination with their tongues. Hanna and Aria stop kissing each other and began to face Caleb. Caleb leans down to take one of Hanna's breasts in his mouth while Aria takes the other. Hanna releases a soft moan and threw her head back in pleasure from the feeling of her boyfriend and her best friend sucking on her perfect tits. Aria flicks her tongue around the blonde's erect nipple while Caleb gently bites down on the other, causing Hanna to become extremely wet. Aria and Caleb stop sucking on Hanna's tits so Hanna could lie down on the bed.

"Alright, Aria. Time for you to lick this naughty girl's pussy." Hanna winked. Aria kisses down Hanna's curvaceous body until she lunges her mouth at her dripping wet cunt. Hanna spreads her legs wide and held them up in the air for Aria so she could have a perfect view of her pussy. Aria licks her lips and began to lick Hanna's pussy, licking at her and tasting her sweet juices. Caleb moves behind Aria and starts rubbing her soft, moist pussy with his fingers, feeling how wet she was.

"Mmm. God, Aria." Hanna moaned. The blonde began to watch Caleb teasing Aria's pussy with his fingers before tasting her. Caleb began to lick Aria's snatch while smacking her ass at the same time, gently sucking at her labia and running his tongue up and down and around her pussy. Aria releases a groan as Caleb pushes his tongue inside her pussy and began to tongue fuck her nice and slow. Hanna bites her lower lip gently and continues to moan softly and began to buck her hips against Aria's mouth, feeling her tongue plunging deeper inside her pussy. Hanna started fondling her perfect creamy breasts and rolling her nipples in between her fingers, getting immensely turned on by the whole situation. Aria brought her fingers up to Hanna's full pink cotton candy lips, gently rubbing them with her fingers and giving her the signal to suck on them. Hanna began to suck on Aria's fingers for a few minutes. Aria gently sucks on Hanna's clit for a bit and slid her saliva-coated fingers inside her and went back to sucking on her clit while fingering her. As Caleb continued to tongue-fuck Aria's pussy, he could taste a bit of liquid leaking out of her pussy. Both her and Hanna were on the verge of having their intense orgasm.

"Aria, you're gonna make me cum. Unhhh, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard all over your face and your fingers. Make this pussy cum, Aria. Make this fucking pussy cum." Hanna moaned as she grips the sheets on her bed tightly and her pulsing vaginal walls clenching tightly around Aria's fingers while Aria moans into her pussy while being having her pussy licked by Caleb. Hanna's whole body began to shake as she felt her ear splitting orgasm. Aria pulls her fingers out of Hanna's pussy, her juices squirt all over the sheets and in Aria's mouth, swallowing her cum. As Hanna lie on the bed recovering from her intense orgasm, Caleb stops licking Aria's pussy as she began to straddle Hanna's face. Caleb grabs Hanna's ankles and threw her legs over his shoulders while he lines up his cock in front of her aching pussy and entered her. Hanna yelps into Aria's pussy as Caleb thrusts in and out of her pussy slowly.

"Hanna. Mmm." Aria moaned. Hanna pushes her tongue inside Aria's dripping wet hole. The petite brunette moans softly as Hanna lapped at her clit harder and quicker, tasting her wet liquid leaking out of her wet slit.

"Looks like my Hanna-Boo is a naughty pussy licking slut." Caleb smirks as he continues to pound Hanna's opening harder while she enjoys eating Aria's slit. Aria bounces her ass up and down on Hanna's face while gripping the headboard tightly. Hanna did not take her mouth away from Aria's pussy; she was desperate to make Aria cum harder. Caleb began to toy Hanna's clit in a circular motion until he felt her walls closing tightly around his thick cock.

"Mmmm, Hanna. Keep licking my tight little pussy. Oh, my God. I'm gonna cum all over pretty face. Make me cum all over your face." Aria shuddered as she felt her orgasm coming. Hanna moaned and lapped faster as Aria screamed in intense pleasure. Caleb pulls out of Hanna and began to lick her wet pussy for a bit. He started to notice that some of her cum was leaking down to her ass and began to lick at that tight little hole for a bit. Aria climbs off of Hanna's face and kisses the short-haired blonde passionately, tasting herself all over her lips. Caleb moves up to Hanna and Aria's lips and stuck his cock in between their mouths. Hanna licks around the tip of Caleb's dick while Aria licks up and down on his length. This amazing sensation sent shockwaves throughout Caleb's body, feeling Hanna and Aria's tongues teasing his cock. Hanna bobs her head up and down on Caleb's cock while Aria licks and sucks on his balls passionately.

"God, you two are so fucking hot sucking me like that." Caleb moans. Hanna stops sucking on Caleb's cock and let Aria suck him off for a couple of minutes while she gently cups his balls with her hand, watching her best friend's mouth bob up and down on her boyfriend's cock. After sucking off Caleb for a few minutes, Caleb lies down on the bed with Aria straddling his lap in the reverse cowgirl position while Hanna is licking Caleb's balls. Aria bounces up and down on Caleb, enjoying how big he was inside her. Hanna continues to lap at her boyfriend's balls and began to lick Aria's throbbing clit and started to play with herself, rubbing and fingering her pussy as she licks both Aria and Caleb.

"Mmm, God. Yes, yes, yes." Aria moans as Caleb thrusts harder and deeper inside her.

"Does her pussy feel so good around your cock, baby?" Hanna asked as Caleb moans from the sensation of being inside Aria's petite pussy. It felt nice and soft and cozy. Hanna spits on Caleb's delectable balls and continued to suck on them while he pounded Aria. Hanna removes Caleb's cock from out of Aria's pussy and starts sucking him off to taste her sweet juices that were coated around him. Hanna watches Aria slowly rubbing her pussy while she continues to suck Caleb's cock. Hanna sticks Caleb's cock back inside Aria. Aria leans back for Caleb as the handsome male thrusts harder, faster and deeper inside Aria while Hanna continues to masturbate from watching those two going at it. Caleb began to feel Aria's walls clenching tightly around him and his cock was twitching inside her.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, I'm gonna cum." Caleb moaned.

"You wanna cum all over my face, Caleb? Cum all over my face. Do it." Hanna stops rubbing herself. Aria moans loud and cums all over Caleb's cock. Hanna pulls Caleb's cock from out of her pussy and jerks Caleb off for a couple of minutes until he shoots his creamy white load all over her pretty face.

"Oh, my God. You have a big load on your face." Aria giggled. Some of Caleb's cum was in Hanna's hair and in her mouth. Aria began to lick some of Caleb's cum off of Hanna's face and scooping it up with her finger and sticks it in her mouth and give her one last kiss while Caleb recovers from his intense orgasm.

"I'm so glad that I joined you two." Aria said.

"I know. Me too." Hanna said as she gives Aria another kiss.

 **And that was chapter nine of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Whew! Give me a cigarette because this was the most steamiest chapter ever. By the way, I don't smoke because smoking is bad for your health. Next time it's a Spoby chapter. And after Spoby, its Ezria. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter ten. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	10. The Stakeout

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Before you read this chapter, I will be writing a Haleb chapter based on a specific scene from the season six episode** _ **No Stone Unturned**_ **. Don't worry, that chapter will be in the story so keep an eye out for that one. Also, did you read about the time jump for the sixth season? I thought it was pretty interesting that the Liars will be five years older. I hope Caleb and Hanna are married and I hope they have a Haleb baby. Haha. Anyway, it's time for updates and I hope you're ready to read some steamy Spoby smut. So here it is, chapter ten of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **The Stakeout**

It was a quiet evening in the town of Rosewood. It's 2:00 AM and the weather was a cool 65 degrees. Officer Toby Cavanaugh was sitting in his squad car with his partner Officer Lorenzo Calderone. The two were busy staking out the bar where mobster Anthony "Fat Tony" Gambino hangs out. This was going to be one long night for Toby. He was supposed to spend the whole night with his girlfriend Spencer, but Lt. Tanner assigned him and Lorenzo to go on a stakeout to watch over Pennsylvania's most notorious mob boss, the head of the Gambino crime family.

"God, I hate stakeouts." Toby said as he took a sip of coffee. "How long is this going to take? I mean, do we have to sit in the car all night to watch over him and bust him? Couldn't Tanner get somebody else to do it?"

"Tanner wants us to bust this guy. You've heard what he did to rival mob boss William Alcazar. He sent some of his boys over to the steakhouse and gunned him down with machine guns." Lorenzo said.

"Didn't the same thing happen to Paul Castellano back in New York in 1985?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. He was gunned down by some of John Gotti's men outside of Spark's Steakhouse while Gotti was sitting in his car across the street watching the whole show. Except, Gotti's men weren't holding automatic weapons, they were holding pistols." Lorenzo said. Toby takes a bite out of his donut with vanilla icing and sprinkles while keeping an eye out for Fat Tony. Lorenzo yawns and sips his cup of coffee while trying to stay awake. "Hey, the diner's open. I'm gonna go and get something to eat. Do you want me to get you something?"

"No, I'm good." Toby said. Lorenzo stepped out of the squad car and walked to the diner, leaving Toby alone to keep an eye out. If only Toby was at home cuddling with Spencer instead of doing a boring stakeout. Toby picks up his cell phone off of the dashboard and began to text Spencer.

 **Spence, baby.**

 **-T**

 **Hey, sweetie.**

 **-S**

 **How are u?**

 **-T**

 **A bit lonely. I wish u were here with me.**

 **-S**

 **I know. I wish u were here with me too.**

 **-T**

 **You don't have 2 be alone**

 **-S**

 **What do you mean by that?**

 **-T**

Much to Toby's surprise, Spencer knocked on the car window.

"Spencer." Toby said as Spencer enters the squad car. "Spencer, what are you doing here? I'm on a stakeout."

"I know. I just came by to surprise you." Spencer said.

"Lorenzo's at the diner. He'll see you in the car when he comes back." Toby said looking worried. He did not know what was going to happen. Spencer leans in and pressed her lips against Toby's. Toby gently cups Spencer's cheek with his hand and ran his fingers through her long dark brown locks. Spencer threw her leg over Toby's and straddles his lap while she continues to kiss him passionately.

"Wait, wait, wait." Toby breaks the kiss. "We can't do it in the car. I could lose my job."

"Come on, Toby. Don't you want to do something kinky together?" Spencer asked as she lightly grinds in Toby's lap.

"And by kinky, you want us to be like Hanna and Caleb?" Toby asked.

"Don't compare us to Caleb and Hanna. We're not like them. Besides, they haven't done it in a squad car. And it would give me a chance to tell Hanna, Emily, Aria and Alison that I fucked the law and won." Spencer said.

"But what about your job at the law firm?" Toby asked.

"Tobias Cavanaugh, just relax." Spencer said.

"Oh, God. Spencer Jill Hastings, you're…." Toby was cut off by Spencer kissing him. Spencer smiles into the kiss and pushed harder against him. Toby moves his hand up to Spencer's dark grey blouse and unbuttoned it while Spencer unbuttons his dark red button-down shirt and reconnected his lips to her. His hand wander throughout Spencer's body, lightly touching her soft skin with his fingers. Spencer moans from Toby's gentle touch. He had been craving sex with her tonight, and he is getting some action tonight. Spencer leaves a trail of kisses down Toby's toned abs while her hands move down to his belt and unbuckling it and unbuttoned his jeans. Spencer continued to grind on Toby, feeling his erection poking her wetness.

"Ooh. Looks like somebody wants to come out and play. Does Little Toby want to come out and play?" Spencer asked in a seductive tone.

"Oh, God." Toby whispered. "Spencer, you know we're gonna get caught. What if…HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!"

Toby's eyes grew big in surprise as Spencer slips her hand down his boxers and slid her palm up his shaft, using her fingertips to circle around the tip of his dick over and over. Toby moans and pumps his hips up and down with Spencer's strokes. Spencer, bit down on her lower lip gently, presses her forehead against his and gazes into his eyes while giving him the best handjob that he's ever gotten in his life.

"God, this feels perfect." Toby groaned. The handsome police officer starts squeezing Spencer's bra covered breasts while she continues to pump faster and harder on his cock. Spencer rolls her thumb over the tip of his cock, feeling his precum coating her cum. This amazing sensation was enough to make Toby cum, but Spencer doesn't want Toby to cum just yet. Spencer stops jerking Toby off and pulled her panties down as she grabs Toby's thick cock and lowered herself onto it.

"Mmm. Oh, fuck." Spencer groaned. Toby closes his eyes in pure bliss as he helps Spencer set a slow rhythm, riding him nice and slow. Spencer slowly rolls her hips and crashes her lips onto Toby's as she rocks back and forth on his cock.

"You're pussy feels so good squeezing my cock, Spence." Toby whispered as he nuzzled into Spencer's neck and sucks on her special spot, enjoying the sweet scent of her perfume. Spencer moans passionately as Toby grabs her hips and slammed himself into her. Spencer holds onto the driver's seat and rides Toby harder. Toby could feel her vaginal walls tightening up around him, he was about to reach his peak.

"Oh, my God. Toby! I'm almost there." Spencer moaned.

"I know. Me too. I'm close too." Toby said. Toby gave Spencer one last deeper thrust until she cums all over his cock. Toby releases a loud groan and fills Spencer up with his cum. Spencer's body began to shake right after Toby coats her insides. The duo began to breathe heavily until Spencer leans back into the horn.

 **HONK!**

"Holy crap! Whoa!" Spencer laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"That's okay." Toby said as he straightens himself up while Spencer does the same. "I just hope that Fat Tony doesn't send somebody outside to find out what's going on outside."

"I should get home. I have work tomorrow. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Spencer asked buttoning up her blouse.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Toby gives Spencer a kiss right after she gets out of the car. "Oh, and Spencer. Thanks for surprising me."

"You're welcome." Spencer said and smiled at Toby.

 **And that was chapter ten of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that hot Spoby action. Next time, it's Ezria that takes place during the season five episode** _ **Miss Me X 100**_ **. After Ezria, it's Haleb that takes place during the season six episode** _ **No Stone Unturned**_ **or Hannily or Emison that also takes place during the season five episode** _ **Miss Me X 100**_ **. Which one do you want to read after Ezria? Message me if you want to read one of those pairings right after Ezria. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter eleven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	11. Every Breath You Take

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers, the great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Before I begin, I will also write an Andrew/Aria chapter and a Travis/Hanna chapter, if anyone's a Tranna fan. I know that most readers are Haleb fans. I don't know, does anyone out there ship Travis & Hanna? I'll write one just in case. Well, since you've read an Ezria chapter that took place during the season one episode **_**A Person of Interest**_ **, I'm bringing you another Ezria chapter that took place during the fifth season episode** _ **Miss Me X 100**_ **, the 100** **th** **episode where A puts a bomb in Toby's house and it's Alison's first day back at Rosewood High. Don't worry, I'll do one for Alison and Emily also based on the episode. I bet that you're going to love the new chapter. So here it is, chapter eleven of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Every Breath You Take**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **Miss Me X 100**_

"Hey." Aria enters Ezra's apartment holding a box of pie.

"Hey." Ezra greeted her.

"Look, I know that there's no more "A," but you should seriously still lock your door." Aria said as she closed the door behind her and handed Ezra the box of pie from Paula's.

"You stopped by Paula's?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, it's key lime." Aria said as entered the kitchen and grabbed two forks.

"Why pie?" Ezra asked.

"Why not pie? Jenna's all alone now. She's all alone and she's blaming herself. I just wanted to tell her that she should blame me." Aria sits down and eats the pie.

"You should both be blaming Shana. She was the one that was holding the gun, remember?" Ezra asked. As Aria eats a mouthful of pie, Ezra noticed some cream on her bottom lip and wiped it off and licks the cream from his thumb,

"Um…" Aria didn't say a word. "Ali, she always thought that Jenna was manipulating Shana but I think that Jenna actually loved her."

"Look, Aria. You have to stop beating yourself up for this." Ezra said.

"I don't know how I'm going to get past it." Aria said. Ezra stood up from his chair and lifts up his shirt, showing her the wound from the gunshot.

"Do you see this? This is what she did to me. I'm lucky to be alive, and so are you. Just like she told you, remember? Shana wasn't playing a game." Ezra said. A saddened Aria lightly traces over the edges of his wound with her thumb.

"I'm so sorry." Aria said. Ezra lifts up Aria by her arms and gazes into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry again." Ezra said. Ezra leans in and pressed his lips against Aria's. Aria gently cups the back of Ezra's back and kisses him back. As the two made their way to the kitchen, Ezra lifts Aria onto the stove and continues to kiss her passionately. His tongue licks the bottom of Aria's lip, begging for entrance. Aria opened her mouth as Ezra slips his tongue inside her mouth and began attacking her tongue. As their tongues battled for dominance, Ezra unzips Aria's pants and slid his hand inside and began rubbing her clit, feeling how warm and wet she was. Ezra stops devouring Aria's mouth and moves his lips to her neck and started kissing and sucking at her special spot. Aria tilted her head back in pleasure and moaned from the feeling of Ezra sucking on her neck and playing with her drenched pearl. As Ezra continued to play with Aria's clit, Aria was getting more wetter from his touch. He attacked the brunette's mouth again, this time the kiss was more heated, more passionate and more intense than before.

"Ezra." Aria moaned. Ezra rubbed harder and gazes deeply into Aria's eyes. Aria continues to breathe heavily, bucking her hips into Ezra's hand, she was close to having her orgasm. Aria cries out in pleasure and rocks her hips back and forth on the stove and explodes all over Ezra's hand. Ezra pulls his hand out of Aria's hand and licks the juices off while she recovers from her orgasm. Ezra gently cups Aria's cheek and kisses her passionately.

Minutes later after their intense make-out session in the kitchen, Aria and Ezra made their way in the bedroom. The room was dark, the moonlight was shining through the bedroom window, and the sounds of soft moans filled the room. Aria and Ezra were laying in bed kissing each other passionately. The bed sheets cover their naked bodies. He could still taste the sweetness of the whipped cream on her lips. Aria continues to kiss Ezra passionately, never breaking the kiss as she climbs on top of him to straddle his lap.

"Does that hurt?" Aria asked concerned about Ezra's wound.

"I can take it." Ezra replied. Aria leans down and kisses Ezra's chest for a couple of minutes while Ezra moves his hand up her petite body and played with her breasts. Ezra gently rolled Aria's erect nipples in between his fingers, making Aria moan softly.

"God, you're so beautiful." Ezra said softly. Aria grabs Ezra's erect cock and guides it to her drenched opening. Before she could slide down on Ezra's huge length, Aria rubs the tips up and down on her wet slit to tease herself a bit. After a bit of teasing, Aria slides down on his huge length and slowly moves up and down. Ezra closes his eyes in pleasure while Aria moans from the amazing sensation of having her tight, tiny little pussy filled.

"Ezra. Mmm. Oh, Ezra." Aria moaned.

"Aria." Ezra moaned as he leaned in and took one of Aria's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it. Ezra flicks at the hardened pink nub. Ezra stops licking Aria's nipple and starts grabbing her hips and thrusts into her. Aria whimpers from the intrusion of Ezra's cock going deeper inside her as she leaned forward and crashes her lips against his. While he continues to pound Aria's pussy, Ezra is hit with an idea that popped into his mind.

"I love pounding your tight pussy, Aria. You're so wet, warm and tight for me. Your pussy feels so good squeezing my cock." Ezra talked dirty to Aria. Aria moves her hand down and rubs her clit. Aria moaned and screamed passionately. Ezra moves his hand down and grabs her butt gently and squeezing it a bit while having her ride her. He could feel the petite brunette's pussy clamping tightly around his cock and he could feel his balls churn, they were both heading close to their breaking point.

"Don't stop, Ezra. Baby, don't stop. Mmm, I'm gonna cum all over your cock." Aria moans.

"Cum for me, Aria. Cum for me." Ezra moaned. Aria screams out loud and cums all over Ezra's cock. Ezra gives Aria three more thrusts until he explodes deep inside her womb. Ezra groans as he filled Aria up with his hot cum. After recovering from their intense orgasm, Ezra pulls out of Aria's wet pussy while Aria gently climbs off of him and cuddled with him. Ezra turns to Aria and sees her breathing hard.

"You know, we still didn't get to finish up the key lime pie." Ezra said.

"Crap! The pie." Aria tries to climb off of the bed until Ezra pulled her back down to the bed.

"Maybe I would like to taste some of your pie." Ezra said. Aria grins at Ezra as he leaves a trail of kisses down her sweat-soaked body.

"Oh, wow." Aria moaned.

 **And that was chapter eleven of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I really hope that you liked that chapter. Next time, it's a Hannily story. I know that I said that the next chapter is going to be Haleb that takes place during season six, I'm going to save that one after I finish the Hannily chapter and the Emison chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twelve. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	12. Sleepover Fun

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, readers. James Stryker bringing you another chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Okay, before you read the new chapter, I've been looking at the reviews and one Guest reviewer complained about me lying about writing a Haleb chapter and another Guest reviewer was just being plain rude. Look here, I do not appreciate rude comments and please do not complain like a baby. If you're going to be rude and complain about my story, then I have no choice but to take this story down and you won't read this story ever again. And you know what? I do not want to because I want to continue this story. And don't worry, I'm not going to write a Travis/Hanna chapter since two guest reviewers were bitching about me thinking of writing about a Tranna chapter. And to the guest reviewer, yes I watched the show and I didn't even ship Travis and Hanna. I'm more of a Haleb shipper, so there I won't write the Travis/Hanna chapter. Happy?! There, I'm finished with my complaining, sorry if I offended people with this. And don't worry, the Haleb chapter will be after this chapter, I promise. Anyway, it's update time. Today, you're getting a Hannily chapter. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Also, this chapter takes place during season 4. So here it is, chapter twelve of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Sleepover Fun**

It was a quiet Saturday night at the Marin residence. Hanna and her best friend Emily were sitting in Hanna's room watching a movie together. After her breakup with Caleb, Hanna decided to keep her mind off of him and spend some girl time with her best friend. Emily was eating popcorn and watching the movie while Hanna began to stare at her.

"God, Emily is so beautiful." Hanna thought to herself as she looks Emily up and down, taking in what she's wearing. Emily wore a black t-shirt and red shorts, revealing her toned, athletic legs. Imagining them wrapped around her waist while she passionately kisses her on her soft, full lips. Hanna had a huge crush on Emily for some time and since she's been spending more time alone with her, she's hoping for telling Emily how she feels about her or maybe make her move if she's confident enough tonight. Since Caleb is out of the picture, she's going to tell Emily how she feels about her. Emily continues to eat some popcorn and began to notice Hanna checking her out. The blonde-haired teen snapped out of her daze and moved her eyes to the television.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." Hanna replied as she continues to watch the movie.

"What? See something you like?" Emily asked.

"I…uh…I-I." Hanna stuttered.

"Are you nervous, Han?" Emily asked with a smirk on her face. Hanna could feel the heat rising throughout her body and began to blush right in front of Emily. She could not believe that her best friend caught her checking her out. "Is there something you want to tell me, Hanna? Why are you checking me out? Is it because you like me or something?"

"Excuse me?" Hanna's cheeks turned pink. Emily's jaw dropped and her eyes grew big in surprise as she turned off the television with the remote.

"You do! You like me. Hanna Marin likes me." Emily said.

"I never said tha…" Hanna was abruptly interrupted by a pair of lips crashing on top of hers, pushing Hanna back onto her bed. It was Emily who was kissing her, long, passionate and deep. Emily could feel Hanna's heart beating fast. Emily breaks the kiss and gazes into Hanna's baby blues.

"I know that you like me, Hanna. I want you to know that I really like you too." Emily said.

"Em…wow….I-I don't know what to say." Hanna said.

"Shh." Emily said silently. "I just want to know do you want me? Do you want to feel my lips all over your body?"

"Yes. I do. I want you, Emily. I want you to take me." Hanna said. Emily grins at Hanna and began to unbutton her pink striped satin pajama top, revealing her perfect C-cup breasts. She was amazed with Hanna's body as she studied every curve of her body. Hanna was once this shy, chubby girl who turned into a beautiful curvaceous beauty. Emily leans down and kisses Hanna's pink lips for a few minutes. Her lips were soft as velvet. Hanna gently tugs at the waistband of Emily's shirt and lifts if off of her body. Emily breaks the kiss and took in every ounce of Hanna's beauty. She was like a beautiful goddess. The brunette swimmer began to kiss Hanna's neck and sucking at her flesh, causing Hanna to gasp softly. Hanna's body began to heat up even more from Emily's actions. Emily stops sucking on Hanna's neck and proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down to her perfect breasts. Emily took one of Hanna's breasts in her mouth and began to lick every bit of flesh and latching her mouth onto her luscious pink nipple while using her free hand to play with the other breast, pinching and flicking her nipple with her fingers.

"Mmm. God, Emily." Hanna moaned softly. Emily flicks her tongue at the hardened bud while gazing deeply into her eyes. The brunette teen moves her hand away from Hanna's breast and moved it down to her pajama pants, slipping her hand inside to rub her center. Emily felt how extremely wet Hanna was, she was desperate to taste her sweet juices on her tongue. Hanna continues to moan softly as Emily rubs her clit harder and suckling on her breasts at the same time. Emily moved back up to Hanna's pink lips and kissed her passionately while getting lost in the moment. Emily stops rubbing Hanna's drenched pussy and removed her pajama top and threw it across the room as she starts to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach until her lips touch the waistband of her pink satin pajama bottoms and pulled them off along with her white lacy panties. Emily's mouth began to water from the sight of seeing Hanna's shaved pussy that was glistening with her pussy juice. Wanting to tease the sexy blonde, Emily began to kiss Hanna's inner thighs and licking around her core.

"Emily, please. Quit teasing me." Hanna whines.

Emily sticks her tongue out and slowly licks up and down on Hanna's wet slit, making her shudder in pleasure from feeling Emily's tongue. Hanna moans and held her legs up for Emily as Emily continued to lap at her core. Emily works her tongue around Hanna's clit while moving her hand up to one of her breasts and played with them for a while, squeezing them harder. Emily sucks on Hanna's clit gently for a while Hanna bucks her hips into the brunette's touch. Her brown-eyed gaze never leaving her baby blues, Emily spreads Hanna's pink pussy open and plunges her tongue inside her, slowly tongue fucking her hole for the first time.

"Oh, my God. Emily." Hanna moaned as she rolls her hips into Emily's face.

"God, she taste so good. I want to make her cum right now. She's perfect." Emily thought to herself as she continues tongue-fucking Hanna's pussy until she tastes a bit of liquid leaking out of her. Emily stops tongue-fucking Hanna and replaces her tongue with her fingers and pumped furiously. Emily moves back up to Hanna's lips and kisses her passionately, slipping her tongue inside her wet mouth to French kiss her intensely.

"Fuck! Em…yes! Keep fucking my tight little pussy with your fingers. You're going to make me cum so fucking hard." Hanna moaned. Hanna's walls clamped tightly around Emily's fingers and her cum surrounds her, she was desperate for release.

"Emily, I'm gonna cum!" Hanna screams as she squirts her juices all over Emily's fingers.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were a squirter, Hanna-Boo." Emily grins at Hanna as she watches her breathing heavily, her chest heaved up and down. Emily removes her cum-soaked fingers from out of Hanna's sopping wet pussy and brought them up to her lips. Both Emily and Hanna began to lick Hanna's sweet pussy juice from off of Emily's fingers.

"You taste pretty good, Hanna." Emily said.

"Mmm, I know." Hanna said. "Now, it's your turn."

Hanna flipped Emily over and removed her pajama shorts, leaving her in her lacy black panties. Hanna straddles Emily's laps and began to kiss her briefly before kissing down to her neck. Emily closes her eyes and moans softly as Hanna reaches down to her perky breasts and took one of her nipples in her mouth and started sucking.

"Hanna…." Emily moaned as Hanna continues sucking on her friend's tits. Hanna flicks her tongue up and down on the light brown nub and repeated her actions over and over again until her nipples are erect. Emily felt her pussy getting extremely wet from Hanna's actions.

"Go lower, Hanna." Emily said softly. Hanna kisses her way down Emily's stomach and hooked her teeth onto the waistband of Emily's soaked panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Without allowing herself a moment of hesitation, Hanna dove down in between Emily's legs, stuck her tongue out and slid it over the soft wet lips of Emily Catherine Field's pussy. Emily licks her lips and moans softly as Hanna gently laps at her pussy with steady strokes of her tongue, getting used to the flavor of her best friend's juices. Hanna continues to press her tongue against Emily's bundle of joy and flicking at it with her tongue as Emily continues to cry out her name. Hanna started to play with herself, rubbing her throbbing wet pussy harder as she went down on Emily, getting turned on by this whole scenario. Hanna shoves her tongue inside Emily's dripping wet sex and started tongue fucking her as hard as she could.

"Oh, my God! Hanna!" Emily cried out as she grips the blonde's hair tightly as she continues to fuck her pussy with her tongue. Emily closes her eyes and grits her teeth as she began to feel her orgasm coming up.

"Hanna, I'm gonna cum!" Emily screamed as she squirts her pussy juice into Hanna's mouth. Emily's body was shaking violently. After licking up all of Emily's cum, Hanna kisses her way back up to the swimmer's mouth and kisses her while she recovers from her all time high.

"I want us to watch each other masturbate, Em." Hanna said softly. "Don't you want to watch me?"

Emily could only nod her head "yes" as Hanna climbs up and sits on the headboard of her bed and spreads her legs so Emily could get an excellent view of her moist cunt. Emily moves her hand down to her still-wet pussy and started rubbing her clit while Hanna slides her middle and ring finger inside her pussy, slowly fingering herself.

"Mmm, my pussy's so extremely wet. You like watching my fingers going in and out of my pussy? God, just watching you playing with yourself is making me extremely horny, Em." Hanna moaned. Emily gently bit down on her lower lip as she continues to play with herself in front of Hanna. Hanna moans and pinches her pink bud gently while she continues to finger herself. Hanna pumps harder while Emily rubs harder as their moans filled the bedroom.

"Hanna, I'm so close." Emily moaned as she continues rubbing her clit harder.

"Mmm, you're ready for me to cum. Oh, my God! Mmm…Emily…ahhhh!" Hanna cried out loud as she cums hard all over her fingers while Emily cums with her. As they both shared their mind-blowing orgasm with each other, Hanna lies down next to Emily and kisses her.

"That was fucking fantastic." Hanna pants.

"Yeah." Emily replied. "Hanna."

"Yes." Hanna said.

"I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too, Emily Catherine Fields." Hanna said as she gives Emily a kiss on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

 **And that was chapter twelve of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed the hot girl-on-girl action between Hanna and Emily. Next time, it's going to be a Haleb chapter, I promise you. Then after Haleb, it's Emison. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	13. Burning Like Fire

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Well, I hope that you're excited for the new chapter because today's new chapter is a Haleb chapter, a Haleb chapter that takes place during an episode in season six. And what episode is the Haleb chapter going to take place during? Well, this chapter takes place during the season six episode** _ **No Stone Unturned**_ **where Hanna and Caleb reunite and things get steamy between the two of them. So here it is, chapter thirteen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Burning Like Fire**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **No Stone Unturned**_

"Hey." Caleb said as he walked in behind the short-haired blonde. Hanna turns around and sees Caleb standing right in front of her.

"God, Caleb." Hanna said.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to freak you out. I let myself in. Your mom made me a key." Caleb said. This didn't surprise Hanna.

"Of course she did." Hanna crosses her arms at Caleb.

"Hanna, knock it off." Caleb said in a serious tone

"Knock off what? I'm not the one who just shows up at someone's door for no reason." Hanna said as she tries to walk out of the bedroom to get away from Caleb until Caleb grabs her by the arm.

"I have a reason." Caleb said. And at that moment, Caleb pulls Hanna in close and crashes his lips on top of hers and kisses her nice and gently for a minute. Caleb breaks the kiss as Hanna gazes into his eyes, then stared directly at his lips, wanting them to be on hers again then gazes into his eyes again. Caleb leans in and kisses Hanna again, this time, the kiss became heated and passionate. As the duo continued to kiss each other, Caleb removes Hanna's black leather bomber jacket and throws it down to the floor while Hanna removes his hoodie and threw it on top of hers. Caleb gently grabs the back of Hanna's head and kisses her even deeply, feeling her fingers running through his short brown hair. Hanna lies down on her bed, with Caleb on top of her. As they break the kiss to catch their breath, Caleb and Hanna gaze into each other's eyes. All that Caleb could see in the blonde's beautiful baby blue eyes was fire and pure lust. He wanted to fuck Hanna Marin, hard.

"God, I missed you." Caleb whispered.

"I know." Hanna said. Her hand tugged the waistband of Caleb's grey camouflage t-shirt. Hanna lifts off Caleb's t-shirt and threw it across the room, staring at his toned abs and chest and his chiseled torso. Hanna strokes Caleb's abs with her hands and moving them down to his jeans and unbuttoned them while Caleb removes her black chain detail sweater. Caleb buries his hand in Hanna's blonde locks and gives it a yank as he kisses her passionate and deeply. Hanna took Caleb's tongue in her mouth and started sucking on it like it was his cock, making him moan in her mouth until she could feel him growing hard between her thighs. Hanna kicks her boots off of her bare feet while Caleb unbuttons Hanna's burgundy jeans and pulled them off of her, leaving her in her red lacy bra and matching panties. Caleb hungrily rips off Hanna's bra and cups her C-cup breasts with his hands. Hanna closes her eyes and moans softly from Caleb playing with her breasts. His fingers rubbed against her pink nipple, gently rolling them in between his fingers and pinching them. Caleb stops pinching Hanna's nipples and leans down to take one of her creamy breasts in his mouth and starts sucking while moving his hand down her body and started rubbing her pussy through her panties.

"Caleb. Oh, God…" Hanna moaned from Caleb's actions. Caleb flicks his tongue on Hanna's erect nipple, pushing her panties aside as he continued to play with her dripping wet cunt. Hanna gasps in pleasure as she felt Caleb pushing two of his fingers inside her.

"You're so wet for me, Princess." Caleb said softly as he fingered Hanna nice and slow. His thumb rubs her clit, sending a pulsing sensation throughout her body. Hanna starts moving her hips as Caleb continues to play with her wetness. She wanted to feel his thick cock inside her. Caleb pumps harder and faster inside Hanna's pussy as he starts licking and sucking on her clit.

"Oh, fuck. Don't stop, Caleb." Hanna moans. Caleb removes his fingers from out of Hanna's dripping wet sex and continues to eat her out, tasting a bit of liquid leaking out of her. He's getting her close to her intense orgasm. Her hand grips the bed sheets tightly and her toes began to curl. Hanna screams out Caleb's name as she cums in his mouth, making him lap up all of her sweet pussy cream. Caleb gives Hanna's pussy one last lick before moving back up to her lips to kiss her again. Hanna could instantly taste herself on Caleb's lips, instantly turning her on.

After finishing undoing Caleb's pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, his hard, thick, long cock sprung out right in front of her face. Hanna grabs Caleb's cock in her hand and starts French kissing the tip of his cock and licking up and down on his shaft before she finally put him inside his mouth. Caleb closes his eyes and moans softly as Hanna bobs her head up and down on his cock while teasing him with her tongue. Caleb shoves about three or four inches inside her mouth, pushing his cock past her gag reflexes, grabbing the back of her head and held her as he starts fucking her mouth nice and slow, feeling her saliva coating his cock.

Caleb stops fucking Hanna's mouth and positions himself in front of her dripping wet pussy and began to rub her thin pink pussy lips with the tip of his cock to tease her for a bit.

"Oh, my God. Caleb, just push that fucking cock inside me and fuck me. There's no time for teasing." Hanna said. Caleb slides his cock inside Hanna and moves nice and slow. Hanna moans as Caleb thrusts in and out of her. Caleb stops moving in a slow and steady pace and decides to fuck her in a fast and intense pace. Hanna's slender legs wrap around is waist tighter, not wanting to let him go. As Caleb continues to pump harder inside Hanna's wet hole, he starts playing with her breasts again, squeezing them lightly and pinching her nipples.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hanna screams.

Her body is a temple to him. It needs to be explored.

Hanna wraps her arms around Caleb's back, digging her fingernails deeper into his back.

"Fuck, Hanna." Caleb winced in pain. Hanna starts nipping at his chest and moves up and down on him while kissing him passionately. Their moans filled the bedroom, their naked bodies are covered with sweat and the smell of sex was in the air. Caleb could feel Hanna's pussy pulsing around him and Hanna began to feel his cock twitching inside her while she takes him deep and hard while she grinds against him.

"I'm close, Hanna. I'm close." Caleb groans.

"Do it, Caleb. Cum for me. Fill me up with your cum." Hanna whispered in his ear and kisses him passionately and deeper.

"Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." Caleb continues to thrust hard and fast until he shoots his cum deeper inside her womb, making Hanna cum again. Caleb pulls out of Hanna and lies next to her panting.

"I definitely missed this." Hanna smiles at Caleb.

"Me too." Caleb said as he kissed Hanna.

 **And that was chapter thirteen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that Haleb chapter. After watching that Haleb scene, I hope that they'll have a little Haleb baby. Oh, and the title of the chapter is a reference to the name of the song by Claire Guerreso, that was played during the Haleb love scene. That's a little trivia for ya. Next time, it's another Emison chapter that takes place during the 100** **th** **episode** _ **Miss Me X 100**_ **. Then after Emison, it's a Sparia (Spencer/Aria) chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter fourteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	14. Missing You

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope you're ready for today's chapter because this chapter is going to be steamier than the other chapters. Today's chapter is an Emison chapter for people who like Emison. And this Emison chapter takes place during the season five episode** _ **Miss Me X 100**_ **. Boy, you're going to love this chapter. So here it is, chapter fourteen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Sit back, relax, get yourself something to drink and enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Missing You**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **Miss Me X 100**_

"Ali's really missing her mom tonight. Okay. I will." Emily hangs up her phone after she finishes talking to her mother. "She's okay with me staying over. She said to give you a big hug."

"You probably don't remember what I told you when I pulled you out of that barn." Alison said.

"I remember every word but I don't know what's real and what I made up." Emily said as she walked over to Alison's bed and sat down. Alison walks over to her bed and sits down next to Emily, staring at her without saying a word.

"You said you missed me the most." Emily said.

"You were the hardest one to leave behind." Alison said as Emily looks at her.

 **Later That Night**

Emily was having trouble sleeping. She was busy thinking about the time that she first kissed Alison in the library. Emily lied next to Alison in bed with the covers wrapped around them. Feeling the heat of her body close to hers and hearing her soft breathing while thinking about what she said to her back at her house.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Alison: Em? When I was talking to Paige I realized that I owe you an apology too. I always made you think that your feelings for me were totally one-sided. That wasn't true. Those kisses weren't just for practice.**

 **Emily: I don't know what you want me to say.**

 **Alison: You don't have to say anything.**

 **Emily: Why are you telling me this now?**

 **Alison: I just thought that you should know.**

 **(End Flashback)**

"Ali? Are you asleep?" Emily asked. Alison and Emily roll over to face the center of the bed and stared at each other for a moment. Emily gazes into Alison's blue eyes, then stared at her full pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. Emily leans in and kisses Alison, leading to another kiss, and another. Emily gently cups Alison's cheek while stroking her long blonde locks. Alison climbs on top of Emily and continues to kiss her, passionately and deeper under the cover of darkness. Alison sticks her tongue out and licks the bottom of Emily's lip, begging for her to explore her mouth. Emily parts her mouth open as Alison slips her tongue inside. The feeling of Alison's wet tongue against hers was turning Emily on. Emily gently sucks on the blonde's tongue, making Alison moan into the kiss and making her extremely wet. As they break the kiss, Emily breathes hard, her chest heaves up and down while Alison looks down at her.

"I will never leave you, mermaid." Alison said softly as she slips her hand underneath Emily's thin white top. Emily shivers from the feeling of Alison's finger touching her soft tanned skin. Alison gently cups Emily's breasts, feeling how firm and perky they were. Alison wanted more, she wanted to see her beautiful mermaid naked. Emily could not believe that this is happening right now; she was about to make love the girl that she loves.

"Alison." Emily moans softly. Alison lifts off Emily's shirt while Emily does the same with her thin pink top. Her hands reaching behind Alison's back, unclipping her bra and let if fall to the bed. Emily was amazed to see Alison's beautiful breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Ali." Emily said. The brunette proceeds to switch places with the blonde, this time she was now on top her, and began to kiss her some more, trailing her lips down her neck and to her breasts. Emily runs her hand up the inside of Alison's thigh and began rubbing her through the fabric of her tiniest polka-dotted pajama shorts. Alison began to moan softly from Emily massaging her center. Emily leans back to capture Alison's lips.

"Ali, if you want me to stop, then I will stop." Emily said.

"No, don't stop. I want you, Emily." Alison said. And at that moment, Emily continues to leave a trail of kisses down her body. Emily smirks and takes one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth while she slips her hand inside her shorts and continues to play with her pussy. Emily swirls her tongue around Alison's nipple, gently grazing it with her teeth before biting it. The swimmer pushes two of her fingers inside Alison's dripping wet sex as Alison closes her eyes at the same time. Emily felt that Alison was extremely wet for her, hearing her lovely symphony of moans coming out of her mouth.

"Emily." Alison moans.

"Shh. Just let me do all the work, Ali. Feel my fingers inside you. I want to feel your wetness dripping all over my hand." Emily said softly. Her thumb lightly rubs Alison's clit in a circular motion. Alison bucks her hips in encouragement and gazes deeply into Emily's brown eyes. Alison bites her bottom lip and continues to moan while Emily pumps harder and rubs faster as her back begins to arch and her toes started to curl. As her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around the beautiful swimmer's finger, Alison grips the covers tightly and her breathing intensifies.

"Em….Emily, I'm about to cum." Alison moans out as Emily crashes her lips on top of hers, making her moan into the kiss as Emily fingers her faster until her sweet pussy cream spill out, leaking down her thigh. Emily pulls her fingers out of Alison and licked some of her cum off of her fingers to savor the taste. Emily just watches Alison breathing heavily, trying to recover from her intense orgasm before kissing her.

"Emily." Alison whispered.

"What is it, Ali?" Emily replied.

"Let me taste you." Alison said. Emily grins at Alison as the blonde pushes the swimmer back on the bed, pulling off her thin white top and throwing it across the room. Luckily, Emily was not wearing a bra. Alison took both of Emily's breasts in her hand and gently massaged them. This sent goosebumps throughout Emily's body as she felt the most powerful sensation of her life.

"Mermaid, you're so beautiful." Alison whispered as she leaned forward to press her lips against Emily's, while she continues to play with her sensitive globes, running her thumb over her erect brown nipples. Alison continued to kiss Emily passionately while reaching down to her toned thighs and spread them apart, easily slipping her hand inside her black pajama shorts and through her panties. Alison begins to rub Emily's pussy in an up and down motion while making eye contact with her.

"Oh, my God. Ali." Emily moaned.

"You like that, mermaid? You like it when I play with your pussy? I bet I could make you scream out my name while I rub your clit. Do you want to feel my fingers inside you?" Alison whispered as she sticks one finger inside Emily's heated core. Alison added another finger inside the sexy brunette, making Emily throw her head back in pleasure while moaning out her name. The blonde leaned down and kissed Emily's neck and started sucking gently on the special spot on Emily's neck as she kept pumping her fingers faster inside Emily while rubbing her thumb on her throbbing and sensitive petal. Emily could feel her orgasm coming and her body started shaking. Alison stops sucking on Emily's neck just to watch her come undone for her. Her toes began to curl, her legs started shaking and gripped the sheets hard as Emily flexed her hips to Alison's touch.

"Oh…Ali…please…don't stop…I'm gonna cum. Make me cum, Alison. Mmm, Ali!" Emily cries out loud as she bucks her hips up and down while screaming out Alison's name while Alison continued to play with her moist honeypot. Alison slowed her fingers and pulled her hand out of Emily's shorts and started watching her mermaid recover from her intense orgasm. Alison lays next to Emily and leans in to kiss her.

"I love you, Emily Catherine Field. And I will never leave you." Alison said to Emily.

"I love you too, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis." Emily said before drifting off to sleep with Alison.

 **And that was chapter fourteen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that steamy Emison chapter. Next time, it's Sparia (Spencer/Aria) and after Sparia it's Jaria (Jason/Aria). Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter fifteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	15. Spencer and Baby Firefly

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another great and erotic chapter of Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love. Since you had a couple of girl/girl chapters involving Hannaria, Emison, Spanna, Hannily and Paily, what's one girl/girl chapter in this story that you haven't read about? Well, how about a Sparia chapter? And I'm giving you a Sparia chapter. You're going to love this chapter. So here it is, chapter fifteen of Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Spencer and Baby Firefly**

It was a regular Friday night in Rosewood, Spencer and her new boyfriend Bill arrived at the Hollis Theater at Hollis College. Spencer met Bill for the first time at Hollis Bar & Grill. On the night that they first met, Spencer was getting drunk at a bar trying to get over her break-up with Toby until Bill noticed her, telling her that drinking is not the way to get over a break-up. After their meeting, the two of them kept seeing each other. Spencer and Bill arrive at the concert looking for Aria and her date. The theater was a packed house filled with die-hard Rob Zombie fans. Bill was excited to go to the concert, except for Spencer.

"You'll love it." Bill said.

"Love it? I don't even listen to Rob Zombie." Spencer said.

"It'll be fun." Bill holds Spencer in his arms.

"You want fun? Send Dan Quayle a _Where's Waldo_ book, then stand back and watch his head explode." Spencer said.

"Babe, I took you out to dinner at Apple Rose Grille, and you didn't mind." Bill said.

"I know and I appreciate it." Spencer said.

"Then what's your problem with this concert?" Bill asked.

"I'm not a Rob Zombie fan. Couldn't we just go to a movie at the Rosewood Movie Theater? They have a Film Noire Festival and I love Film Noire movies." Spencer said.

"Aria invited us to go to the concert with her and her date. Just relax and have fun." Bill said.

"Ugh, fine." Spencer sighed. As the music is playing, Spencer and Bill see Aria and her date arriving. Aria is dressed as Baby Firefly and a guy with blonde hair and green eyes dressed as Otis B. Driftwood from the movies _House of 1000 Corpses_ and _The Devil's Rejects_.

"What the hell?" Spencer checks out Aria's outfit.

"Hey poopy-pants, what's new?" Aria asked.

"Seriously, why are you talking like that and why are you dressed like that?" Spencer asked.

"I'm Baby Firefly. Gimmie a 'B'! Gimmie an 'A'! Gimme a 'B'! Gimmie a 'Y'! What's that spell? What's that spell? WHAT'S THAT SPELL?" Aria laughs like a madwoman.

"Oh, brother." Spencer rolls her eyes at Aria.

"And what are you dressed as?" Bill asked.

"Otis Driftwood, you fucking idiot." Jimmy said.

"Easy, Jimmy." Aria hugs her date.

"Fine." Jimmy said. Jimmy met Aria at a bar after Ezra broke up with her, and she was hammered. Jimmy's also a rock fan but not a Goth fan and he is a huge film buff, owning a large DVD collection, along with some blu-rays.

"I hope that you're excited for Rob Zombie, Spence." Aria said as the concert soon begins.

"Ugh." Spencer crosses her arms.

"Fucking party pooper." Jimmy said as Spencer rolled her eyes at her. Rob Zombie appears and grabs the microphone to get the crowd warmed up for the performance and the crowd goes wild.

"Who's ready to get fucked tonight?" Rob asked. The audience cheers, except for Spencer, who looks shocked.

"What the hell?!" Spencer exclaimed. Rob began to sing his first song for the performance called _Pussy Liquor_. The audience joins in during one part, except Spencer.

 _ **One, two, three, what should I do?**_

 _ **Get fucked up and fuck you up!**_

 **(Later. During part of the chorus)**

"Yeah, we liked to get fucked up and do fucked up shit." Aria said.

"Yeah, I like to get fucked up too." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I bet ya do." Aria said.

"This is sick. Why are you singing this trash?" Spencer asked.

"Ah, lighten up." Aria said as Spencer sighed and rolls her eyes at her.

After the concert ends, Bill and Jimmy drop Spencer and Aria off at Aria's house. Spencer and Aria both got out of Bill's car and kissed their dates goodnight and walked over to the front door, watching Bill drive off. Aria unlocks the front door and entered the house with Spencer, closing the door behind her and entering the kitchen to get her something to drink. As Aria sips from a bottle of soda, Spencer enters the kitchen and slaps Aria in the back of her head, making Aria spit out her drink.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aria asked.

"Ain't nothing wrong with me. What the hell is wrong with you?" Spencer asked while Aria cleans up her mess.

"Spence, I wanted us to have a good time." Aria said.

"By taking me to see that concert and listen to that trash? I don't think so." Spencer said.

"Spencer…"

"I don't want to hear it, Aria." Spencer crosses her arms at Aria.

"I just thought that you would have a great time." Aria pouts and looks down at her feet right when Spencer gives her the finger.

"Oh that's very mature, Spencer Jill Hastings!" Aria exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Aria Marie Montgomery." Spencer said.

"What are you my mother? Why are you saying my full name?" Aria asked.

"Because you're being immature." Spencer said.

"That's it, get out." Aria commanded.

'Fine. I will!" Spencer yelled at Aria as she leaves out of the house. Aria huffs and marches herself upstairs to her room. The upset brunette enters her room and slams the door behind her. While Aria gets ready for bed, her mother knocks on the door to check to see what's going on with her.

"Go away, Spencer." Aria said.

"It's only me, Aria." Ella said.

"Come in." Aria said as her mother enters the room.

"Hey there. Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Spencer's being a crappy friend because I took her to the Rob Zombie concert and she didn't like it. All I wanted to do is for her to have some fun." Aria explains to her mother. Ella hugs her daughter to calm her down.

"She'll cool off for a bit." Ella said.

"You think so?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Ella said as she kisses her daughter's forehead.

Later that evening, Spencer walked to Aria's house to apologize to her about her outburst. She noticed that the light was not on in her bedroom. Wanting to wake her, Spencer picks up a tiny rock and throws it at Aria's bedroom window.

"Aria." Spencer whispered as she threw another rock at Aria's window. Aria wakes up groggily and picks up her phone to see what time it is. Aria hears the sound of a rock hitting her bedroom window and got out of bed to see who it was. As she opened the window, Aria sees Spencer holding another rock in her hand.

"Pssst. Aria." Spencer whispered.

"Spence. It's 4:30 in the morning." Aria said.

"I know." Spencer said.

"What the hell, Spencer." Aria said.

"May I come in?" Spencer asked.

"Go ahead." Aria said as Spencer climbed up to her bedroom. Spencer climbs through the window and sits down on the wooden chair while Aria sits down on her bed.

"Okay, about tonight. I'm sorry that I was being a crappy friend to you. I should've known that you were trying to make me have a good time at the concert." Spencer said.

"Well, you really hurt me." Aria said. Spencer got up from the chair and walked over to Aria's bed and sat down next to her.

"I did. And I'm very sorry." Spencer said as Aria gazes into her hazel eyes. "If we do something else together, I…."

"Shh, don't say anything. I'm sorry that I took you to that concert." Aria said. And at that moment, Spencer felt a pair of soft lips crashing on top of hers, it was Aria's. Spencer's eyes widened from the surprise of her own best friend kissing her. Spencer closes her eyes and kisses Aria back, this time she kisses her with pure intensity and pure lust. Aria starts sliding her hand underneath the material of Spencer's kissing fox sweater and fondles her breasts through the fabric of her seahorse-printed shirt. Spencer moans from her touch as Aria cupped her breast gently in the palm of her hand. Aria smirks into the kiss as Spencer moaned into her mouth as they continued to kiss passionately and deeper, with Aria's tongue exploring Spencer's mouth.

"Wait. Aria, what are we doing?" Spencer asked after she breaks the kiss to catch her breath.

"We're making out." Aria replied.

"This is a bad idea." Spencer said as she gets up from her bed until Aria grabs her arm gently so she won't leave.

"Spence, wait. Don't go. I want you to stay with me." Aria said. Spencer's heart was beating faster like a drum as she began to straddle Aria's lap while Aria settles her leg in between Spencer's core. "Besides, friends kiss and I totally felt you up."

"Yeah. I like that." Spencer said.

"Maybe we could go even farther." Aria gives Spencer another kiss on the lips. Spencer starts to slowly grind on Aria's thigh while Aria pulls off Spencer's sweater and throwing it across the room. Spencer moans into the kiss as she continues grinding on her best friend's thigh. Aria began to unbutton the taller girl's seahorse-printed shirt while Spencer removes the petite brunette's black t-shirt. As they quickly shed each other's clothing, Spencer straddles Aria's lap and leaves a trail of kisses down her petite body.

"Haven't I told you that you're really tiny, and I love you?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. And I love you too." Aria grins at the taller girl as Spencer stopped at her breasts. Spencer latches her mouth onto Aria's erect pink nipple and starts suckling at her breast while using her free hand to play with the other. A soft moan escapes from Aria's lips as Spencer continues flicking her tongue at her hardened pink nub. Spencer's desire for Aria rose quickly as Aria was getting extremely sensitive to her touch. Spencer repeats her actions on Aria's left breast for a couple of minutes before she moved lower down her body. After working on Aria's breasts, Spencer continues to kiss down Aria's pelvic area until she reached her destination. She began to gently nibble and kiss on the petite brunette's inner thigh for a minute until she buries her face in between her legs. Spencer sticks her tongue out and slowly licks up and down on Aria's dripping wet slit. Aria's began to arch as Spencer lapped at her sensitive clit.

"God, Spencer. Mmm, fuck." Aria moaned. Spencer continued her oral assault on Aria as she starts to push two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy, thrusting in and out faster like a speeding bullet while sucking on her sensitive clit. Spencer could feel Aria's walls closing around her as she continues to thrust in and out and harder and faster while Aria clenches her bed sheets tightly, feeling her orgasm coming. Before Aria's orgasm came, Spencer decided to try something new on the petite girl and gently bit down on her clit, sending her over the edge.

"Spencer, ahhh!" Aria cried in pleasure as she came in Spencer's mouth. Spencer licks up all of Aria's sweet nectar while Aria recovers from her intense orgasm. Aria flipped Spencer over and kisses her, instantly tasting herself all over her lips.

"My turn." Aria said in a seductive tone as she starts kissing her neck. The petite brunette continues kissing on the taller girl's neck and gently starts sucking and nibbling on it. This sent shivers up Spencer's spine as she felt Aria's lips kissing down her body until she reaches her breasts. Aria starts sucking on Spencer's creamy breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples while her hand traveled down to her sweet honeypot.

"Aria." Spencer moans as Aria massages her clit in a circular motion. Aria gazes into Spencer's eyes while she continues to play with her pussy while sucking on her breasts. Hearing the sweet sounds coming from Spencer was making Aria a bit wet. Aria starts leaving a trail of kisses down Spencer's body until her lips reach down to her dripping wet folds. Aria uses her fingers to spread Spencer's lips open and shoves her tongue in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck!" Spencer moaned. Aria starts playing with herself as she continues to tongue-fuck Spencer's wet hole. Spencer starts bucking her hips and felt her orgasm taking over her whole body.

"Aria! I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" Spencer lets out a scream as she starts cumming all over Aria's tongue. After she finishes her oral assault on Spencer, Aria lied next to her and wraps her arms around the taller girl.

"Wow." Spencer said.

"What?" Aria asked.

"You're really short and I love you." Spencer said.

"And I love you too." Aria smiles and kisses Spencer on the lips.

 **And that was chapter fifteen of Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love. I hope that you liked that Sparia chapter. Next time, it's a Jaria (Jason/Aria) chapter. And after Jaria, it's more Haleb. Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter sixteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	16. A Little Invitation

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Now, before you read the new chapter, I would like to thank fellow author Boris Yeltsin for helping me out with the last chapter involving Sparia. Now, today's chapter is going to involve Jaria (Jason/Aria). It's a Jaria chapter for those of you who like Jaria, or if you ship Jaria. Doesn't matter. LOL. So here it is, chapter sixteen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **, enjoy.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **A Little Invitation**

It was just a regular Thursday night at the Montgomery household, Aria was alone in the house doing her homework in her room bored out of her mind. Here parents were out of town and her brother Mike was out on a date with Mona. Wanting to have some company over, Aria picks up her phone from off of her desk and began to text Jason.

 **If you're not busy with anything, meet me tonight at my house. The spare key is underneath the welcome mat. I'll be waiting for you.**

 **-Aria**

Aria sent the text message to Jason and finished up her math homework. Later that night, Jason arrives at Aria's house, picking up the spare key from underneath the welcome mat and unlocking the door. The handsome Ivy Leaguer entered the house, closing the door behind him and quietly went upstairs to Aria's bedroom. Jason was excited to see the beautiful petite dark-haired girl, the girl who once had pink streaks in her hair. Standing in front of the door leading to Aria's room, Jason puts his hand on the doorknob and enters her dimly lit bedroom.

"She's so beautiful." Jason thought to himself as he watches Aria sleeping in her bed. As he walked over to the petite brunette's bed, Jason stood in front of her bed, slowly pulling the covers from off of her body, revealing her in her black lacy bra and matching panties. Aria's matching lace panties had a little red bow on it just like her bra. Jason unbuttons his red button-down shirt, he then kicks off his black shoes along with his socks. As the pants were removed, Jason was now left in only his blue boxers. Aria wakes opens her eyes and sees the chiseled work of art standing right in front of her.

"You made it." Aria said.

"I know." Jason said as he sits down on her bed and leans down while Aria reached her hand up to hold his face. Jason presses his lips on top of Aria's, slowly kissing her. Her hands roamed through his toned chest while his arms were wrapped around her little body, feeling the warmth of her skin against his. Aria reconnects her lips to Jason's, kissing more passionate than ever. Jason licks Aria's bottom lip, begging for entrance as she parts her mouth open and give Jason access. Their tongues danced in perfect rhythm, exploring each other's mouths. Aria moans into the kiss as began to feel Jason's hand gently cupping her breasts. Aria breaks the kiss and leans back down on the bed while Jason sits down on the bed, gliding his hands over her thighs and her stomach, rubbing small circles with his fingers.

"I bet you've been waiting for me all night. You were craving my touch." Jason said softly as he spreads Aria's legs open. Jason looked deeply into Aria's brown eyes, gently stroking her cheek with his left hand while the other hand reaches behind her back until he feels the clasp of her bra. Jason removes the petite girl's bra like a champ and threw it across the room as he continued to kiss her passionately. His lips moved away from Aria's and kissed down to her neck and trailing down her porcelain skin. As Jason reached down to Aria's breasts, Jason takes her left breast in her mouth while playing with the other one with his free hand. A soft moan escapes from Aria's mouth as Jason swirls his tongue around the stiff pink nub while his fingers rolled her other nipple and gently pinching it. This amazing sensation was making Aria very wet as Jason continues his actions on her.

"Jason." Aria moans softly. After working on Aria's breasts, Jason trailed down her body until his lips touch the little red bow on her black lacy panties. Wanting to tease her for a bit, Jason rubs Aria's pussy through the fabric of her panties. Aria threw her head back and bit her lower lip. As he heard Aria's soft moans, Jason felt himself getting hard.

"Jas…Jason." Aria whimpers as Jason continues to rub her. Jason pushed lacy material aside and licks her trimmed, soft pussy. Jason saw that Aria was dripping like honey. Aria groaned when Jason ran his tongue up and down on her dripping wet sex while he pushes her legs back. Jason spits on Aria's pussy and rubs harder in a circular motion and pushes his index and middle fingers inside her, feeling how wet she was. As he fingers Aria's pussy furiously and licking her sensitive clit, Jason made eye contact with Aria, seeing how sexy looked when she made her pleasurable expressions on her face. Aria grips the bed sheets tightly, her toes began to curl and her moans intensify, Aria was close to cumming all over Jason's fingers and on his tongue.

"Oh, my God. Jason. Ah…" Aria cried.

"Cum for me, Aria. Cum so fucking hard for me, baby." Jason whispered. Aria screams out Jason's name and cums all over his fingers and on his tongue as Jason felt her inner walls clenching around his fingers while Aria's orgasm rocked her system.

"Fuck….Mmmm." Aria moans and licks her lips as Jason removes his cum-soaked fingers out of her and licks her cum off to taste her.

"Sweet, like honey." Jason said.

Aria grins seductively at Jason and kissed him again, moaning into the kiss as she was instantly turned on from tasting herself on her lips. With, Aria's panties removed and Jason's boxers removed, the duo were now completely naked in front of each other as Jason positions himself in front of her dripping wet entrance.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked.

Aria bit her lip and nods her head "yes" as Jason gazed lovingly into her eyes and proceeds to slowly enter her. Aria closes her eyes tightly and winced a little as Jason continues to push himself inside her until she's completely filled with his cock. Jason continues to move in and out of the petite brunette as he held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he continued to fuck her.

"Mmm. Jason." Aria moaned. Jason began to speed up his pace while making eye contact with her. Jason stops thrusting faster and started moving slower. She was so delicate to him. Jason started moving faster again and went harder and deeper as Aria felt his balls hitting her pussy. Jason leans down and kisses Aria while enjoying her soft, cozy pussy wrapped around his cock. He could feel her walls clenching around him and her cum surrounding his cock and his balls began to churn. Both Aria and Jason were close to having their orgasm.

"I'm close, Jason." Aria breathes.

"I'm close too, Aria." Jason said. Aria grips Jason's hand tightly while he gives her a couple more thrusts until she explodes. Aria cries out Jason's name and cums all over his cock while Jason pulls out and shoots his dripping hot load all over her petite body. After blowing his load all over Aria's stomach, Jason laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her while they catch their breath.

"I love you, Aria." Jason kisses Aria's forehead.

"I love you too, Jason." Aria said before kissing Jason back and pulling the covers up to cover their naked bodies before drifting off to sleep.

 **And that was chapter sixteen of Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love. I hope that you enjoyed that Jaria chapter. Next time it's a Haleb chapter. It would be either a Haleb chapter where Hanna wears a cowgirl outfit to seduce Caleb, a Haleb chapter where they have a nice bubble bath with each other or a Haleb chapter that takes place during the season five Christmas episode** _ **How the 'A' Stole Christmas**_ **. Then after Haleb, it's more Spoby. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter seventeen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	17. Love and Bubbles

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Well, some of you have been expecting another Haleb chapter and I am giving you a Haleb chapter. Today's chapter is Haleb bubble bath. This chapter takes place during season 4, that's the season where Hanna had brown hair in half of the episodes in the fourth season. So, sit back and relax and enjoy the new Haleb chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy it, my friends.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Love and Bubbles**

It was a quiet Wednesday night at the Marin residence; Hanna and her boyfriend were sitting in her room watching a movie together while Hanna's mother is out with Ella, Pam and Veronica for book club.

"Caleb, do we have to watch this movie? I almost threw up from the scene where those punks were raping that guy's maid. Not to mentioned they raped her daughter and she jumped out of the window and impaled herself on the fence." Hanna said.

"Princess, that's the whole point of _Death Wish II_. They messed with Charles Bronson again, now they're going to pay. In blood." Caleb said as he continues to watch the movie.

"I like the third one better where he killed a lot of the No Equal Gang in New York with a Browning machine gun, his friend Wildey and a rocket launcher." Hanna said. A surprised look appears on Caleb's face as he turned to Hanna and stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Whoa. How did you know about _Death Wish 3_?" Caleb asked.

"I watched the movie when I was young. It was the first Death Wish movie that I saw. Not to mention that I ran out of the room when they showed Troi from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ getting….you know what, never mind. I don't want to discuss that scene. Let's just continue watching this movie." Hanna said.

"Or, we could do something else besides watching the movie." Caleb said.

"Like what?" Hanna asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of a bubble bath for me and you." Caleb picks up the remote from off of the bed and turns off the television while Hanna smiles at him.

"I like the sound of that." Hanna said as she kisses Caleb and leads him to the bathroom. As they both entered the bathroom, Caleb closes the door behind him while Hanna turns the faucet on, the steaming water cascades into the tub. The curvy brunette pours some strawberry-scented body wash into the running water and starts bubbling. Hanna pulls Caleb's dark grey t-shirt from off of his body while he removes his pants and socks, leaving him in his red boxers. Caleb removes Hanna's red blazer and threw it on the doorknob while she kicks off her black studded heels from off of her feet. His hand reaches behind her city printed dress and pulls the zipper down and letting her dress fall down to her ankles, leaving her in her pink lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties. As the bubbles took over the top of the tub, Hanna turns the water off and unhooks her bra from the front. Caleb watches in awe from seeing Hanna's beautiful C-cup breasts gently bounce right in front of him.

"Wow, Hanna." Caleb said.

Hanna lets her bra drop to the floor next to the chair and slid herself out of her panties and left them on the floor. Hanna steps into the warm water slowly and turns to Caleb.

"Why don't you come in? The water's great." Hanna said in a seductive tone. Caleb pulls down his boxers and joins Hanna in the tub, sliding in behind her and gently massages her shoulders. Hanna moans softly from Caleb's touch, his hands move down her sides and his arms wrapped around her waist. Caleb gently caresses Hanna's stomach and moves his hands up to her perfect squeezable breasts and played with them. Firmly pinching her nipples between his fingers. Hanna leans back into Caleb's arms and starts kissing him while moaning into the kiss from his actions. Caleb moves his hand downward to Hanna's womanhood as Hanna began to feel a strong wave of pleasure hitting her as she felt his hand in between her legs and starts to gently massage her clit.

"Mmm. Caleb." Hanna moans softly as Caleb rubs her pot of gold in a circular motion.

"You've been waiting for this all week, have you?" Caleb asked in a huskily tone. "You've been waiting to ride my dick all night."

Caleb parts Hanna's pink pussy lips and slips a finger inside her, feeling her silkiness and her wetness. Caleb pumps slowly, then adds another finger inside her to speed up his pace.

"Caleb….God. Baby." Hanna moaned as Caleb smirks at her after hearing her passionate moans. Hearing those sweet sound from her was making Caleb hard, Hanna could feel Caleb's erect cock poking her. As he continues to pump faster and harder into her, Caleb felt Hanna pulsing around his fingers and her body shaking against him, she was closing in on her orgasm.

"Cum for me, Hanna. Cum for me. Cum all over my fingers." Caleb said softly before crashing his lips on top of Hanna's until she cries out his name. After exploding into intense ecstasy, Hanna lies her head back onto his shoulder while Caleb removes his fingers from out of her.

"I really enjoyed that, Caleb. Now, it's my turn." Hanna said as she felt Caleb's hardness still poking her. The brunette beauty turns to face him, moving her hand down to his cock, slowly stroking it up and down while making eye contact with him. Hanna gently bit her lip and swirled her hand around Caleb's sensitive tip.

"Holy fuck, Han." Caleb moans slightly. Hanna engulfs Caleb's shaft and bobs her head up and down while moving her hand down to his balls to gently massage them. Her tongue swirls around the tip to tease him for a bit. Caleb continues to moan from the feeling of his cock being inside Hanna's warm, wet mouth. Caleb moves his hand behind Hanna's head and gently fucks her throat, making her gag on his cock for a bit. Hanna stops sucking on Caleb's cock and decided to try something new. Sticking Caleb's cock in between her luscious breasts, Hanna slowly moves up and down, instantly giving him a titjob for the first time.

"Hanna, you naughty little minx." Caleb's eyes widened in surprise. Hanna keeps moving up and down on his erect shaft, he felt like blowing a huge load all over her breasts and her pretty face. Hanna stops her actions on Caleb and wraps her slender legs around his waist. Caleb pulls Hanna in closer and to kiss her while she feels his erection beneath her. Hanna moves her hips around in circles, making sure that the tip of his penis enters her. Wanting to tease Caleb some more, Hanna pulls away then back again to enjoy the tip of his cock fucking her.

"Hanna." Caleb whined. "Hanna. Princess, if you keep teasing me, I am going to end up cumming quickly."

"I don't want you to do that." Hanna moaned. Caleb slips his cock inside Hanna slowly and deep while Hanna begins to ride him nice and slow.

"You're doing that so sexy, Hanna." Caleb said.

"Thanks, Caleb. Mmm, I just love feeling your stiff cock inside me." Hanna moans as she starts to ride Caleb faster. Caleb breathes harder and leans down to take one of Hanna's breasts in his mouth to suck on them for a couple of minutes, swirling his tongue around her erect pink nub.

"God, Caleb. Fuck this soft wet, tight little pussy of mine." Hanna moans and continues to ride Caleb much faster as the water starts to splash all over the floor.

"Your pussy feels so soft and cozy, Hanna. I love it." Caleb moans.

"And I love riding your big dick." Hanna moans. Caleb could feel Hanna's walls clenching tightly around his cock and his balls began to churn, they were close to cumming.

"I'm so close, Hanna." Caleb groans.

"I'm close too. Give me all of your cum, Caleb. Cum in me now!" Hanna moans.

"Oh, fuck. Hanna, ohhhhh!" Caleb yelled as he blows his load deep inside Hanna's womb. Hanna moans out Caleb's name as she has the most intense orgasm in her life. Hanna climbs off of Caleb's cock and leans back into him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Was that the best fuck ever or what?" Hanna asked.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had." Caleb said.

"Let's wash up and get this bathroom cleaned up. Maybe we could have another go at it." Hanna said.

"You got it." Caleb said as Hanna smirks at him and kisses him.

 **And that was chapter seventeen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you liked that chapter. Next time, it's another Spoby chapter. It's a Spoby chapter where Toby watches Spencer doing yoga and they have hot, passionate sex on the yoga mat, a Spoby chapter where drunk Spencer seduces Toby, or if you have an idea for Spoby, feel free to share it with me and I'll write it in the next chapter. And after Spoby, it's Hanna and Mona. Oh, and here's a bit of trivia:** _ **Death Wish 3**_ **is the first** _ **Death Wish**_ **movie that I saw when I was like 8-years-old and they showed it on WGN and it is my favorite Death Wish sequel along with** _ **Death Wish 4: The Crackdown**_ **and** _ **Death Wish II**_ **. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Rude Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter eighteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	18. You Are Smashed

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another hot and steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Does anybody remember the episode from the second season of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **called** _ **Breaking the Code**_ **where Spencer gets drunk and acts very flirtatious to Wren and she kisses him. I thought that scene with Drunk Spencer was very hilarious and so I thought I might write a Spoby chapter where Spencer is drunk and she acts very flirty and horny towards Toby and it leads to hot and passionate sex. I hope you Spoby fans enjoy the new chapter. So here it is, chapter eighteen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **You Are Smashed**

Spencer is sitting alone at a bar waiting for Toby to meet her after work. A waitress walks over to Spencer asking her if she wanted anything. Spencer orders a cup of coffee with cream and sugar and texts Hanna to see how she's doing after her break up with Caleb. Toby enters the bar and sees Spencer sitting at the end of the bar drinking coffee and texting Hanna as he proceeds to walk over to her and surprise her.

"Hey, Spence." Toby said as he kisses Spencer on the lips.

"Hey." Toby takes off his suede jacket and sits down next to Spencer. "How long have you waited for me?"

"Oh, long enough for me to check on Hanna." Spencer said.

"How is she doing?" Toby asked.

"What do you think? She's heartbroken about the break-up. It's not like she's going to eat ice cream and watch a comedy while crying over Caleb. Anyway, she called Aria so she could have some girl time with her and keep her company." Spencer said.

"That's nice of Aria." Toby said.

"Hi, what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I would like whiskey with no ice." Toby said.

"I would like whiskey with no ice too." Spencer said.

"You? I didn't know that you drink alcohol." Toby said looking surprised.

"Well, something happened a few years ago." Spencer said.

"Let me take a wild guess and say that you got drunk and acted very flirtatious with that British doctor who was engaged to your sister." Toby said.

"Oh, crap. How the hell did you know about that?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, are you sure you should be drinking that stuff again? I don't want your mother seeing you drunk when I take you home." Toby said.

"Relax, Toby. I need some time to unwind. Besides, I'm not going to get drunk again. I'm not going to act like those idiots from World's Dumbest." Spencer says as the waitress hands them their drinks. Spencer grabs her glass of whiskey and pours it into her coffee and starts drinking it. "Oh, God. Wow! Smooth."

"You alright, Spence?" Toby asked.

"I'm good. May I have another?" Spencer asked as the waitress pours her another glass of whiskey and another hot cup of coffee. A few drinks later, Spencer was drunk out of her mind while Toby was still sober. Toby began to notice Spencer mixing her coffee with a little tequila.

"Spence, is that what I think it is?" Toby asked.

"What is it, buddy?" Spencer asked in her drunken state.

"I don't believe it." Toby said.

"Coffee with a little tequila." Spencer smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

"Oh, no." Toby makes a face palm and shook his head while Spencer giggles at him. "Spence, relax."

"We lose more women to marriage than war, famine and disease." Spencer slurs.

"Spence…" Toby said.

"Officer, you're not going to make me say the alphabet?" Spencer asked as Toby tries to lead her out of the bar.

"Come on. Let's go." Toby said. Spencer tries to walk over to the door until she almost fell to the floor.

"Forget it." Spencer said.

"Spencer, you are smashed." Toby said.

"I'm not smashed, you're smashed." Spencer said.

"Well, I'm not the idiot who mixed coffee with alcohol." Toby said as Spencer acts flirty towards him.

"When I first saw you I thought to myself, "damn." That's what I think of you." Spencer grins as Toby smirks at her.

"What?" Spencer asked smiling at Toby.

"Nothing. You're acting very…you know." Toby said.

"What? Am I acting like a horny bull? They have horns. You wanna hear something?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think so." Toby said.

"Skinnamarinky dinky-dink, skinnamarinky do, I…love…you." Spencer sings to Toby. "No, listen! Skinnamarinky dinky-dink, skinnamarinky do. I. Love. You. I. Love. You."

"I don't love you when you're hammered." Toby said.

"Aww, come on." Spencer said as she wraps her arms around Toby's neck and kisses him on the lips. The kiss lasted for 40 seconds until Toby pulls away from the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Spencer, you're fucking drunk!" Toby explains.

"Just relax, Officer Buzzkill." Spencer leans in and kisses Toby again.

"We're going home." Toby said.

"I don't think so." Spencer said as she walks over to the bar and pours herself another shot of whiskey. "We're not going anywhere because I still need another drink."

"Will you shut up and c'mon!" Toby grabs Spencer by her wrist, causing her to spill her drink all over her shirt.

"My favorite shirt!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spence, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…." Toby said until Spencer slaps him in the face. The adorable brunette began to unbutton her floral blouse in front of Toby, revealing her white lacy bra. "What the hell?!"

"What? It's just us here. No one's going to see us." Spencer pours herself another shot of whiskey.

"Ugh." Toby rolls his eyes at Spencer. The brunette finishes her drink and walks over to the pool table while Toby continues to watch her.

"Take me, Toby Cavanaugh. I want you to take me right her on this pool table." Spencer said in a seductive tone and lies down on the pool table while Toby walks over to the pool table.

"Spencer." Toby said.

"Toby, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck my tight little pussy hard until I cum all over your thick cock." A drunken Spencer said as she grabs Toby by his shirt and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Toby could taste the whiskey on Spencer's breath as he deepens the kiss, swirling his tongue around hers, making her moan into the kiss. The beautiful brown-eyed brunette pulls off Toby's burgundy Hollis College sweatshirt, revealing his toned chest. Spencer begins to kiss down Toby's chest while he unhooks her bra and threw it onto the floor.

"Spence…Mmm….Babe." Toby moaned as Spencer continues to kiss his chest. Toby brought her face up to kiss her, kissing her harder and deeper while he rubs her through the lacy fabric of her panties, pushing them to the side to feel her silkiness. Spencer moans into his mouth while he continues to rub her clit.

"You like that, Spence? You like it when I play with your pussy? You want my thick cock inside your tight, tiny little pussy? You want me to pound you nice and hard on the pool table?" Toby whispered huskily into her ear. Spencer nods while she unbuckles Toby's belt and pulls his pants down to his legs along with his boxers while Toby rips off her white lacy panties.

"Push that cock inside me, Toby." Spencer said. Toby grins at his girlfriend as he starts to push into. Spencer gasps in pleasure as Toby moves inside her nice and slow while he leans down to take one of her breasts in his mouth and starts sucking on her nipple.

"Spencer." Toby moans. "God, your pussy feels so soft and wet."

"Just the way you like it, Toby. Keep fucking this horny girl's pussy." Spencer grins and moans. "Go…mmmm faster."

Toby obeyed Spencer's command and thrusts faster while she wraps her legs around his waist. Their passionate moans filled the room as they continued to go at it with each other until they both reach their peak.

"Oh, my God! Toby! Yes! That feels so fucking good, I'm gonna cum!" Spencer screamed.

"Oh, God. Yes! I'm close too, baby. I'm so close." Toby groans. Spencer screams loud as she cums all over Toby's cock while Toby fills her insides with his hot cum. Toby pants and stares into Spencer's eyes and smiled at her. Spencer smiles back and giggled at Toby from sharing this erotic experience with him.

"That was fun." Toby said panting until he began to notice Spencer falling asleep on the pool table. "Sweet dreams, Spencer."

 **And that was chapter eighteen. I hope that you liked it. Next time, I know I said that the next chapter is going to be a Hanna/Mona chapter and I know that you already read the last chapter involving Haleb and I was thinking of doing a Haleb chapter that takes place during the** _ **Ravenswood**_ **episode** _ **My Haunted Heart**_ **. Which one do you want to see: A Hanna/Mona chapter or the Haleb/** _ **Ravenswood**_ **chapter? Don't forget to review this chapter (No Rude Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter nineteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	19. A Love Rekindled

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Before you read this chapter, did you read about season 6B of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **? Well, Marlene screwed us all with Haleb. Just when I was about to get my hopes up about Haleb getting engaged, they sprung this news on us, and what I'm about to tell you all is gonna freak you out and it did to me when I read about it. Are you ready? Here it goes. Hanna Marin is engaged, and it's not to Caleb. She's engaged to someone else. Someone else? SOMEONE ELSE?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Haleb is supposed to be together, not split up and have Hanna end up with another guy. Who's the new guy?! I bet all of the Haleb fans are pissed off about it. If you're a Haleb fan, how did you react to the news of Hanna engaged to someone else? And there's a new character named Jordan, a guy who's working in the fashion industry. I bet that he's the new guy that Hanna is engaged to. Uh-oh, and Haleb fans are gonna riot about this. Anyway, enough of this news, it's update time. Well, I've made my decision, and I've decided to write the Haleb** _ **Ravenswood**_ **chapter. This chapter takes place during the** _ **Ravenswood**_ **episode** _ **My Haunted Heart**_ **and it is an alternate scene where Hanna was taking a bath. So here it is, chapter nineteen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy. But before you read this chapter, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cat Miko, who sadly passed away yesterday morning at age 12. He was the most important part in my family and my grandmother gave him to me 13 years ago when he was three-months-old. You will be missed buddy.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **A Love Rekindled**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **My Haunted Heart**_

Hanna was alone in the bathroom relaxing in a nice warm bubble bath. Hanna closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the water cascading onto her lower half. There's nothing better than a nice relaxing bath to rinse this hectic day away…taking a bath in the same tub whose curtains tried to strangle Caleb. Hanna hears the sound of the shower curtains being pulled as she opens her eyes and looked at the curtains, not realizing what is about to happen to her. While she gazes at the curtains, Caleb frantically knocks on the bathroom door to check on Hanna.

"God, somebody's in here." Hanna said.

"Hanna, are you taking a bath?" Caleb asked worried about Hanna.

"No, I'm baking a cake. What do you think I'm doing?" Hanna sasses.

"Listen, it is really important you get out of that tub." Caleb said.

"Well, I'm relaxing." Hanna said.

"Hanna, you can relax somewhere else." Caleb said as he tries to open the bathroom door to get his ex-girlfriend out of there. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to him happen to her. "Hanna, please. We have to talk. Please."

"Fine." A frustrated Hanna sighs as she rises up from the tub and wipes the suds off of her nude body, wraps the light green bath towel around her and unlocked the door to see what was all the commotion about. Hanna opens the door and sees Caleb standing right in front of her. "Alright Caleb, what is it that you dragged me out of a nice relaxing bath for?"

Caleb grabs Hanna by the wrist and drags her into his room and closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck, Caleb?" Hanna asked furiously.

"What were you thinking taking a bath in there? Do you know how worried I was?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb, I do not want to hear your crazy mumbo jumbo about this goddamn town." Hanna crosses her arms at Caleb.

"Look, I'm trying to warn you about taking a bath in there. When I took a bath in that bathroom, something happened to me while I was in there." Caleb said in a calm tone.

"What happened? Did a ghost try to have sex with you?" Hanna asked.

"This is serious, Hanna! I almost died in there!" Caleb yelled at Hanna. Hanna went silent and sat down on the bed as Caleb sits down next to her. "While I was taking a bath in there, I closed my eyes when I felt the shower curtain started shifting by itself and the water turned on by itself and the curtain came crashing down on me. "Someone" tried to drown me."

"Oh, my God. I don't believe it." Caleb said.

"Well, believe it. If you stayed in the tub, you could've died." Caleb said as Hanna got up from the bed and looked out the window. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"So, all this supernatural stuff in this town is real?" Hanna asked.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe…" Caleb said.

"Jesus, Caleb." Hanna said. Caleb walks over to Hanna and wraps his arms around her as he gazes deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. "Caleb, we can't."

"I don't want to lose you, Hanna. I love you." Caleb leans in and presses his lips against Hanna's. Hanna breaks the kiss and gazes into her lover's eyes, then gazes at his lips and kisses him again. Hanna opened her mouth and felt Caleb's tongue sliding his tongue inside to savor the sweet taste. As they continued to kiss, Caleb removes the bath towel from off of Hanna's body, leaving her completely naked for him. His hands roam throughout her body, moving his hands down to her luscious curvaceous ass and gently squeezed it, making Hanna moan into the kiss. Hanna and Caleb move over to the wall as Hanna's back is slammed against it as they continue to passionately kiss each other. Caleb placed his hand behind Hanna's head while his other hand made his way down in between her legs and slipped his middle finger inside. Hanna pulls away from the kiss and releases a soft moan, making Caleb grin in delight.

"Mmm. God, I've missed this." Hanna moaned.

"I missed this too." Caleb said as he continues to finger his sweet Hanna-Boo. Caleb adds another finger inside Hanna and starts pumping harder and faster while squeezing her creamy full breasts with just the right amount of pressure, playing with her pink nipples. Caleb could feel Hanna's honey dripping down his fingers as he kept pumping harder.

"Is my Hanna-Boo getting wet for me?" Caleb asked in a seductive tone.

"Yeah." Hanna continues to moan. "I miss hearing you call me Hanna-Boo."

"I know." Caleb said. The sensation of Caleb's fingers inside her pussy is overwhelming Hanna as she starts bucking her hips into his hand. Caleb pulls his fingers out of her and stuck them right in his mouth to suck her sweet pussy juice off of his fingers as Hanna watches in amazement. Wanting to taste her some more, Caleb kneels down and threw Hanna's leg over his shoulder and nuzzled his face in between her thighs, sticking his tongue out and began licking her drenched cunt.

"Oh, yeah. Mmmm. Caleb." Hanna moaned as she grips Caleb's hair. The curvy brunette grinds into Caleb's face, wanting to cum very hard as he continued to lick up and down on her slit. Caleb teases Hanna's sensitive and swollen nub with the tip of his tongue. Hanna continues to moan passionately while Caleb suck on her highly sensitive clit. She felt like that she was going to explode all over his face, every inch of her skin is burning with desire.

"Caleb….fuck….I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm gonna cum." Hanna cries. Caleb gives Hanna's clit one hard suck, sending her over the edge as a rush of liquid hits his tongue, making her whole body shake. As she began to recover from her intense orgasm, Caleb moved back up to her lips and kisses her passionately while feeling her hand stroking his cock through his jeans.

"I want you to fuck me, Caleb. I want you to fuck me like it's the last time." Hanna said as her hands worked on his belt buckle and his zipper. Caleb pulls down his jeans and his boxers as his thick 10-inch cock sprung out right in front of her. Caleb placed his hand underneath Hanna's thighs as she jumped in his arms and wraps her legs around his waist. Caleb carried her over to her nightstand, pushing everything out of the way so he could sit her down. Caleb parts Hanna's legs with his hands as he lines up his cock in front of her opening. He traced her velvety soft pink lips with his thumb and admiring how stunningly beautiful she looked as they were about to share this tender moment with each other.

"I love you, Hanna." Caleb said.

"I love you too, Caleb." Hanna said.

"You know that I don't have a condom." Caleb said.

"I don't care." Hanna said.

Caleb pushes his cock inside Hanna's pussy and starts fucking her at a nice slow pace. Caleb moans as he enjoyed the feeling of Hanna's warm wet soft pussy wrapped around his cock. Hanna bit her lip gently and moans softly as she made eye contact with Caleb.

"God, you're so fucking wet, Hanna." Caleb whispered.

"Mmm." Hanna moaned in a sultry tone. Caleb picks up his pace and starts thrusting inside Hanna hard and fast, filling her with each stroke. Hanna wraps her hands around Caleb and dug her fingernails into his back, making him hiss in pain. She could feel his cock bumping into her cervix. Their moans filled the room as they continued their intense lovemaking. Right before they start to cum, Hanna moves her hand in between her legs and starts rubbing her clit harder in a circular motion, causing her to teeter into the pleasurable abyss. Her walls clench tightly and her pretty toes began to curl as she was close to having her intense orgasm.

"Oh, Caleb!" Hanna screamed as she explodes all over Caleb's cock. Caleb groans as he shoots his load inside her womb, then he leaned down on Hanna without crushing her, and gazes into her beautiful blue orbs. Hanna and Caleb both chuckle at their lovemaking.

"I really fucking miss you, Hanna-Boo." Caleb said.

"I miss you too. The reason I came here because it was driving me crazy not seeing you and hear your voice." Hanna said.

The two rekindled their love that night. A love that will keep burning like fire.

 **And that was chapter nineteen of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that Haleb** _ **Ravenswood**_ **chapter and I hope it was hot enough for you. Next time, it's a Spencer/Hanna/Alison chapter. Then after the Spannison (Spencer/Hanna/Alison) chapter, it's a Ezra/Aria/Spencer chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty. Till next time my fellow readers.**

 **In memory of**

 **My Cat Miko**

 **September 12, 2002-September 1, 2015**

 **I'll miss you, buddy.**


	20. Spying on Them

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you're ready for today's new chapter because this is going to be a really hot threesome chapter involving Spencer, Hanna and Alison. It's a Spannison chapter. This is the first lesbian threesome chapter of the story and probably one of the best chapters of the story. Well, the Haleb chapters are the best. LOL. By the way, in this chapter Hanna has brown hair like in season four, so she's a brunette in this chapter. So, here it is everybody, Chapter twenty of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Sit back, relax, grab yourself something to drink and something to snack on and enjoy this steamy chapter.**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Spying on Them**

"What's taking Alison and Hanna so long upstairs?" Spencer asked while rummaging through the kitchen cupboards to look for some snacks for their sleepover.

"How should I know? They might've gotten lost in your house. Or they might've went into the barn." Aria said.

"Please, they would never get lost in Spencer's house. They're probably upstairs in Spencer's room putting on their bikinis so they could sit in the hot tub to relax." Emily said as she sips her diet cola.

"Or, they might be doing something else other than putting on their bikinis." Aria said.

"Aria!" Spencer gasped.

"What? It's true about us girls. We take too long. Don't you take long in the bathroom because you're always fantasizing about Toby?" Aria asked.

"Aria Marie Montgomery, that is none of your business." Spencer crosses her arms at Aria while looking for the Nutela. "Where's the Nutela?"

"Why do you need the Nutela for?" Emily asked.

"To dip our pretzel sticks in. Duh." Spencer said.

"Smart-ass." Emily whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." Spencer said.

"You weren't supposed to." Emily said. Getting frustrated at Alison and Hanna, Spencer sighs and looks at her watch. The strict Hastings girl walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her room to check on Hanna and Alison to see if they're okay. As she goes upstairs to her room, Spencer began to hear the sounds of someone giggling and moaning at the same time. She began to notice that those sounds were coming from her bedroom, so she decided to check it out. Spencer opens the bedroom door a bit to take a peek at what's going on.

She gasps at the sight of two girls: one with long brown hair and the other with long blonde hair; who were completely naked on her bed. Those two girls were revealed to be Hanna and Alison. Hanna's curvaceous body was on full display as Alison kisses her way down Hanna's stomach. Spencer's jaw dropped and tries to close her bedroom door, even though she sees Hanna's legs were spread wide while Alison kisses her inner thigh.

"I can't watch them. This is insane." Spencer thought to herself. This erotic show was too tempting for her to watch. Getting turned on from the sight of Alison preparing to pleasure Hanna, Spencer gently squeezes her breasts through the fabric of her black and white over-the-shoulder top, luckily she wasn't wearing a bra as she could feel her hard nipples. She began to imagine how good it would feel to have Hanna's tongue inside her pussy while Alison kisses her. The fantasy of having Hanna straddling her face while Alison eats her out was making Spencer extremely wet. The adorable Hastings teen trails her hand down to her black pajama shorts, slipping them inside and running her fingers along her slit. Hanna began to moan as Alison probes her tongue inside her pussy.

"Ali. Oh, fuck baby." Hanna moaned.

"Mmm." Spencer moans softly as she sticks her finger inside her while watching Alison feasting on Hanna's cunt. Hanna's whole body starts shaking really violently, her hands are in Alison's hair gripping it tightly.

"ALISON! FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM!" Hanna cries out. Spencer adds another finger inside her and thrusts her hips against her own hand and seeing her own best friend's pleasurable expressions on her face. Spencer pulls her fingers out and brought them back up to her mouth and starts licking her juices off of her fingers. While she's recovering from her intense orgasm, Hanna kisses Alison passionately and began to notice Spencer standing right by the door tasting herself.

"Come on in, Spencer. We know you want to join us." Hanna grins at Alison as Spencer enters.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Spencer Jill Hastings in her bedroom with us." Alison said. "So, why was the innocent good girl standing out by the door watching me and Hanna-Boo while masturbating."

"I wasn't masturbating." Spencer said.

"Oh please, Spencer. You're not a good liar." Hanna said.

"Don't pretend you don't want to join us, Spencer." Alison said as she gets up from Spencer's bed and walked over towards her, holding her hand and walking her to the bed. Spencer's heart started beating fast from being in the same room with two naked girls. She began to wonder how would Toby react if he saw her having sex with Hanna and Alison. The adorable brunette couldn't keep her eyes off of Hanna's breasts and Alison's luscious ass.

"Do you want to join us?" Hanna asked in a flirty tone.

"I…I'm not sure." Spencer looked down at her feet shyly. Alison sits down at the foot of her bed and massages Spencer's shoulders from behind.

"You're so tense, Spence." Alison smirks seductively as she leans forward and kisses Spencer's neck. Spencer moans softly as Alison kisses her neck. Hanna slips her hand underneath Spencer's top, gently cupping her breasts just to hear her moan. Alison begins to suck on the special spot on Spencer's neck while Spencer feels Hanna's fingers playing with her nipples.

"Oh, God." Spencer moans softly. Alison slid her hand inside Spencer's shorts to feel how wet she was.

"Mmm, so horny and so wet." Alison said as she whispers in Spencer's ear while gazing deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. Alison kisses her, deeply and passionate, sliding her wet tongue inside her mouth to challenge her to a battle of dominance. Wanting to make Spencer cum, Hanna hungrily pulls off Spencer's shorts along with her floral panties and stares at her delicious pussy that is glistened with her juices. The brown-haired teen's mouth began to water, she was dying to taste the pristine pussy of Spencer Jill Hastings.

"What are you waiting for, Hanna-Boo? Go ahead and taste her pussy." Alison winks at Hanna. Hanna smirks seductively at Spencer as she slides down the bed and licks her way up the brunette's inner thigh. Within seconds, Hanna's tongue was touching Spencer's pussy, sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout her body.

"Hanna." Spencer moans. The curvy blue-eyed brunette gazes deeply into Spencer's eyes while Alison pulls her shirt above her head and threw it across the room. Spencer lies down on the bed while Alison hovers her pussy over her face, giving Spencer the signal to pleasure her. Spencer runs her tongue up and down on Alison's pussy lip and around to tease her for a bit.

"Mmm, yeah. Mmm, bury your tongue inside my tight little wet hole." Alison moans. Hanna continues to suck, lick and nibble on Spencer's throbbing clit as Spencer continues to moan into Alison's cunt while Alison whimpers her name. As Spencer grips her thighs tightly, Alison begins to ride her tongue very roughly until she's ready to cum.

"Fuck…Spencer. Oh, God. Spencer, you're about to make me cum so fucking hard." Alison moans. Wanting to make Spencer squirt for the first time, Hanna adds three fingers inside Spencer's soaked pussy and pumps harder and faster while swirling her tongue around her clit. Spencer gently bites down on Alison's clit, sending her over the edge as she cries out in intense pleasure and cums in the brunette's mouth. Spencer starts to cum all over Hanna's fingers. Hanna was amazed to see Spencer squirting for the first time.

"Ooo, Spence. I didn't know that you were such a squirter. That's very slutty of you. Does Toby knows about this?" Hanna grins. Alison climbs off of Spencer's face and grabbed Hanna, kissing her passionately until she could taste Spencer all over her lips.

"Hey, we're not done yet here. I still need to make Hanna cum." Spencer said. "Lie down, Hanna. I want feel your pussy against mine."

Hanna obeys Spencer's command and lies down on her bed. Spencer positions herself in front of Hanna's soaking wet pussy, spreading her legs wide and holding one leg up. Alison lies down next to Hanna and starts sucking on her nipple while Spencer presses her center against hers. Spencer begins to rub her tingling clit up against Hanna's as Alison continues to suck on the curvaceous girl's nipple while playing with herself.

"Spence…fuck, baby. Your pussy feels so good rubbing against mine. Keep fucking me. I want to feel your clit pulsing against mine. Fuck me hard, Spencer." Hanna moans. Spencer grinds harder against Hanna's pussy while feeling Hanna playing with her nipple. Alison fingers herself harder from watching Spencer and Hanna, watching Hanna's juices coating Spencer's pussy.

"God, Hanna. You're going to make me cum so hard from fucking you." Spencer moans.

"You want to cum with me, don't you? Come on, Spencer. I want you to cum all over my pussy. Cum with me, Spence. Cum with me." Hanna moans as she rocks against Spencer's pussy until she could feel her orgasm hitting her. Spencer closes her eyes and grits her teeth as she feels her second orgasm coming. Hanna cries out and her entire body shakes, along with Spencer's. Spencer breathes heavily and lies down next to Hanna and kisses right in front of Alison.

"Spencer! Spencer!" Emily yelled.

"Holy crap! Let's get dressed, quick." Spencer said as she jumps off of her bed to put on her clothes quickly while Alison and Hanna do the same.

"Spencer, what's going on here?" Aria asked.

"Oh, uh…Hanna, Alison and I were busy talking. We'll be right down." Spencer replied.

"Well, okay. We're about to start the movie real soon." Emily said.

"What movie are we going to be watching?" Alison asked.

"What are we going to watch?" Spencer asked.

" _Superman IV: The Quest for Peace_." Aria replied.

"Aw, fuck donkeys!" Hanna exclaimed.

"God, I hate that movie." Alison crosses her arms.

"You and me both." Spencer said.

"We better get the wine, because this is going to be a long movie and I am going to get drunk." Hanna said.

 **And that was chapter twenty of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that steamy threesome chapter. Here's a bit of trivia,** _ **Superman IV: The Quest for Peace**_ **it the movie that I really don't like. It's the worst superhero movie ever, along with** _ **Batman & Robin**_ **. I don't like that movie too. LOL. Next time, it's another threesome chapter, this time it's Spezria (Spencer/Ezra/Aria). After the Spezria chapter, it's a Hanna/Mona chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-one. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	21. Hot For Teacher

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another hot chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Now, a lot of you have been asking for another Haleb chapter. Well, I'll be working on another Haleb chapter and that will be for chapter twenty-five. So, you'll have to wait patiently for that one. Anyway, it's update time. Since you've read a threesome chapter involving Spencer, Hanna and Alison, this time you're getting another threesome chapter and it will involve Spencer, Ezra and Aria. Oh, this chapter takes place during season one, this was before Ezra became the current owner of The Brew in season five and this was before Spencer was dating Toby in season one. This was when she was dating this guy Alex Santiago. I like Spoby better than Spalex. Don't you agree with me? I guess everybody forgot about Spalex. Hell, I definitely forgot about Spalex because I'm more of a Haleb, Spoby, Emison and Ezria fan. LOL. Oh, also, the first half of the chapter has some Sparia in it. So here it is, chapter twenty-one of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Hot For Teacher**

Aria and Spencer were sitting in the English classroom. Spencer was busy working on her English essay while Aria looks at her phone, waiting for Ezra to text her back. Spencer sighs and threw her head back in frustration as Aria began to notice her, wondering what's going on with her.

"Spencer. Spence, are you okay?" Aria asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that…I'm sick and tired of men." Spencer said.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Aria said.

"It's just that…I am through with Alex. I'm getting sick and tired of putting up with his crap. You're lucky that you and Mr. Fitz, I mean Ezra, have a perfect relationship. He treats you right." Spencer said.

"Well, he does treat me like a princess." Aria said.

"It's just that, I…I have feelings for somebody else." Spencer said looking down at her notebook.

"Spence..," Aria walks over to Spencer and out her arm around her. "Spencer, are you telling me that you have feelings for somebody else? Who is it?"

"I…I can't….I can't tell you." Spencer said shyly.

"Spencer, I'm your friend. You can tell me." Aria said. Spencer gazes into Aria's piercing hazel eyes, then gazes at her soft, pink, glossy lips. Aria was curious to know why was Spencer looking at her like that. And at that moment, Spencer closes her eyes, leaned in and pressed a soft, innocent kiss on Aria's lips. Aria's eyes widened in shock. She could not believe that her own best friend was kissing her. Not pulling back, Aria closes her eyes and kissed Spencer back, this time, she licks the bottom of Spencer's lip begging for entrance. Spencer parts her lips to let Aria's tongue inside her mouth. Aria smiled against Spencer's lips while sliding her hand underneath Spencer's beige skirt, rubbing her pot of gold through the fabric of her panties. Spencer releases a soft moan and bucks her hips toward Aria's hand as Aria pushes the fabric of her panties to the side and slid her middle finger inside while using her thumb to rub her clit.

"You have feelings for me, Spencer? Have you ever fantasized about me rubbing your clit like that to make you cum instantly?" Aria whispered softly and crashes her lips on top of Spencer's to kiss her passionately. As they continue to make out, an older gentleman in his early-20s entered the classroom wearing a black button-down shirt, a red sweater vest, black pants and black shoes. The man was revealed to be their teacher and Aria's lover, Ezra Fitz.

"Aria. Spencer. What's going on here?" Ezra asked as Aria stops kissing Spencer and removed her hand from underneath her dress. Ezra placed his leather briefcase on his desk chair as Aria and Spencer both grinned mischievously. This was like a secret fantasy for Aria, having sex with Spencer and Ezra at the same time. Every night before she goes to sleep, she'll start masturbating to the same sexual fantasy. Well, it's time for Aria to turn this fantasy into reality.

"Ezra, this was little surprise for you. You see, Spencer agreed to have a threesome with us." Aria said as she began to notice Ezra's massive hard-on. Spencer began to notice that too.

"Looks like you need a little help with that, Mr. Fitz." Spencer said as she got up from her desk and walked over to his desk with Aria. "I bet you want two of your sexy students tag-teaming you at the same time."

"Holy cow." Ezra said. Aria grabs Ezra by his sweater vest and kisses him passionately while she removes his sweater vest and letting it drop to the floor. "I want…to see….you…and….Spencer…naked in…front…of…me."

After hearing Ezra say that to Aria, Spencer begins to unbuckle the straps on Aria's beige hem dress. As her dress falls to the floor, Aria was left in only her black silk bra and matching panties.

"You look so sexy, Aria." Ezra said.

"Awww." Aria said in a sensual tone. As her and Ezra continue to make out some more, Aria began to unbutton her yellow and blue patterned top, pulling it off of her body to reveal her supple, creamy breasts. Spencer reaches behind Aria's back, her hands feeling the clasps of her bra and unhooks it off of the petite brunette's body. Aria pushes everything off of Ezra's desk and lies down, legs spread for Spencer. Aria reached over and tugged on Ezra's belt and began unbuckling it while Spencer removes her boots and her panties. Ezra unfastens his pants and pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers. His thick 9-inch cock sprung out gloriously in front of Aria's face while Spencer takes one of her nipples in her mouth and started licking around the pink nub. Aria gently grabs Ezra's cock and started licking the tip of his cock to tease him a bit as Spencer stops licking Aria's nipples, leaving a trail of kisses down her petite body in a sensual motion while gazing at Aria teasing Ezra's cock with her tongue. As she made her way down to Aria's luscious center, Spencer sticks her tongue out and licks around her thin pink pussy lips. Aria continues to lick up and down on her personal Ezra Fitz-flavored popsicle for a few more minutes before taking him in her warm wet mouth.

"Oh, God. Aria. Dammit, babe. Enough teasing, just take it in your mouth." Ezra groans as Aria engulfs his member in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while using her free hand to gently cup his balls. Aria moans into Ezra's cock as she enjoys the feeling of Spencer's tongue jamming into her core. Getting immensely turned on from the sight of Aria blowing Ezra, Spencer removes her skirt and her panties and began to play with herself. Aria continues to tease Ezra's cock with her talented tongue. At this point, she wanted to fuck both Aria and Ezra. She licked and sucked on the petite girl's pussy, loving every bit and enjoying how wet she was. Moments later, Aria stops sucking Ezra and Spencer stops eating Aria, the Hastings teen climbed on top of Aria and kisses her soft pink lips passionately while Ezra positions himself in front of both Aria and Spencer.

"Ezra, baby. Fuck Spencer first while I play with myself and kissing her at the same time." Aria said.

"You got it, my naughty schoolgirl." Ezra said.

"Now, Spence. This is going to hurt a bit, then it's sunshine and rainbows from here on out." Aria said.

"Sunshine and rainbows? I never expected you to say that." Spencer giggles.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Spence." Aria said as she crashes her lips onto Spencer's lips while Ezra teases her with the tip of his cock, then he slowly slid his cock inside her cunt, making her wince in pain. Aria crashes her lips on Spencer's while moving her hand down to her drenched pussy and starts playing with herself while moaning into Spencer's mouth.

"Does he feel so big inside you?" Aria moaned.

"Yeah." Spencer groans as Ezra pops her cherry. As the pain subsides, Spencer begins to feel a wave of pleasure throughout her whole body as Ezra thrusts in and out of her wet pussy.

"God, just feeling you underneath me is getting me very wet Spence." Aria moans and gently bit her lip while she continues to play with her pussy, pushing her fingers inside to feel herself throbbing with pleasure while her best friend is getting pounded hard by her lover.

"Spencer, your pussy feels so soft, wet and tight." Ezra said as he thrusts harder and faster inside Spencer. Spencer did not take her mouth away from Aria's lips, muffling the petite girl's cute moans.

"Fuck, yes Ezra! Keep pounding my pussy!" Spencer cried out as she pulled away from Aria's mouth and started kissing Ezra while Aria continues to play with herself. Spencer cries out Ezra's name as she began to cum all over Ezra's cock. After fucking Spencer, Ezra lies down on the desk while Aria straddles his lap and Spencer straddling his face while she's facing Aria.. As her dripping wet pussy comes in contact with his dick, Aria rolls her hips slowly and started grinding into him. Ezra grabbed Spencer's thighs and held her still while his tongue teases her wet pussy lips.

"Mmm. Ezra's tongue feels so good." Spencer moans.

"I know. He's the best." Aria grins. Spencer was surprised to see how much the petite brunette was able to take all that in her as she slowly rocks back and forth on his cock. Aria leans forward and crashes her lips on Spencer's, muffling their passionate moans. Spencer grinds her pussy on Ezra's face, being in total control of the situation. Ezra moans into Spencer's pussy as he felt the wetness of Aria's pussy wrapped around his cock. Wanting to make one of them cum hard, Ezra starts sucking hard on Spencer's clit while he grabs Aria's hips and slammed into her.

"Mmm, yeah. Mmm, fuck Ezra. Oh, Spencer. He's going to make me cum so fucking hard all over his cock. You look so fucking hot grinding on his face. I bet you want to cum all over his face while you watch me cum all over his dick." Aria said seductively. Hearing Aria talking dirty to her was enough to make Spencer cum. Ezra felt Aria's walls contracting around him, she was about to reach her peak with Spencer. Aria continues to kiss Spencer, never moving her lips away from hers as Ezra continues to pound her swollen opening hard until her climax rips throughout her whole body. After a few more thrusts, Aria was the first one to cum as her juices squirt all over his cock and on his desk. Spencer has her second orgasm and cums all over Ezra's tongue. While recovering from their intense orgasms, Aria and Spencer climbed over to the handsome English teacher as Spencer began to lick the base of Ezra's thick cock with her wet tongue while Aria laps and sucks on his balls.

"Oh, God. That's so fucking hot." Ezra moans. Both Spencer and Aria make eye contact with Ezra as they continue to go down on him. Aria moves her tongue up to the tip of Ezra's cock, meeting Spencer's tongue as they both started making out with his cockhead trapped between them. Spencer gently squeezes his balls while she continues to make out with Aria. Aria stops licking the tip of Ezra's cock while she watches Spencer taking his length in her mouth, bobbing up and down, moving rapidly until his cock twitches in her mouth.

"You want to cum in Spencer's mouth, Ezra? Cum in her mouth. Cum in her mouth." Aria said. Ezra groans out Spencer's name and shot his load in her mouth. Not wanting to swallow it all, Spencer grabs Aria and kisses her to share some of his load with her. Aria and Spencer both swallow his load right in front of him and kisses her passionately.

"Well, I think that's all for today." Ezra said.

"Yeah." Aria smiles as Ezra gives her a kiss on the cheek.

 **And that was chapter twenty-one of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. So, what did you think of that chapter? Did you like it? Next time, it's a Hanna/Mona chapter. Then after Hanna & Mona, it's a Mike/Mona wedding night sex chapter. Also, what other pairings would you like to see in the story and what will be the setting in the chapter? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	22. Massage Break

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Look, I know you all been waiting for another Haleb chapter. I've already written a Haleb chapter for chapter nineteen. You just have to wait patiently for another one because there are a couple of pairings that I haven't really worked on. So, I'm going to lay off some of the Haleb shots for a bit so I can concentrate on the other pairings. Like, when's the last time you've read a Mike/Mona chapter? Never, because there's no Mike/Mona chapter in this story yet. And when's the last time you've read a Spoby chapter or an Ezria chapter or a Paily chapter or a chapter involving the PLL moms Ashley, Veronica, Ella and Pam? Uh, forget that last part about the PLL moms. That would be weird reading a chapter about four attractive older women getting drunk off of wine and engaging in a lesbian foursome. I don't know it would be weird, maybe I'll be the first writer to write about them. LOL. Hell, what about a Hanna/Mona chapter? Well, today's your lucky day because you're getting a Hanna/Mona chapter. Don't start whining about it. This chapter takes place during season one, this was before Hanna dated Caleb, She was dating Sean Ackard before she moved on to Caleb (Don't worry, A Seanna chapter will not be on this story because you would all drop dead from reading a chapter about them and I do not want to disappoint my fans who love my Haleb chapters. Haleb all the way, I love you all). So here it is, chapter twenty-two of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Massage Break**

It was a quiet night at the Marin residence; Hanna and Mona were alone in Hanna's room working on their math homework for math class. Hanna lies down on her stomach working on her homework while Mona was sitting on the spare bed against the wall working on her math homework and reading the newest issue of Cosmo Girl.

"Seriously, Mona? You're just going to read a magazine instead of working on the assignment that Mrs. Montgomery gave us?" Hanna asked.

"What? I needed to take a break." Mona said. "Maybe you should need a break too instead of working on your math work."

"I don't need a break." Hanna said.

"God, you're such a nerd like Spencer." Mona said.

"I'm not like Spencer. It's not like I want to watch some movie trying to find out who's going to lead Kremlock's men to recover the secret medallion of Nazidor. Kinda left me hanging there." Hanna said.

"Nerd alert. Nerd alert." Mona teases.

"Shut up." Hanna said throwing her pillow at Mona. "Ow, my back."

"Are you okay?" Mona asked as she got up from the spare bed and walked over to Hanna's bed.

"I'll be fine. Well last night, Sean and I were trying out some dance moves that we saw on World's Dumbest Performers. Or was it World's Dumbest Daredevils? And there was this move that we're trying to do called the dagger…" Hanna said.

"The dagger? You mean a felony." Mona laughs as Hanna gives her a look. "Sorry, keep going."

"Well, I was lying on the coffee table. And when Sean jumped on top of me, the table broke and I hurt my back." Hanna said.

"Have you lost your mind?! What were you thinking?" Mona asked.

"Hey, I wasn't thinking." Hanna said. "God, my back is killing me."

"Do you have any massage oil?" Mona asked.

"It's in the drawer. Why?" Hanna asked.

"I'm going to give you a massage, you ditzy blonde." Mona said going through Hanna's drawer and pulls out a bottle of raspberry-scented massage oil. Hanna removes her black blazer, her white top and her black flats, leaving her in her cute silky red bra and her red skirt. "Uh, Hanna."

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mona asked.

"No." Hanna replied as Mona begins to point at her skirt. "No way. You're only doing my back, Mona."

"You don't want massage oil all over your skirt. So, just remove it." Mona said. Hanna rolls her eyes and pulls down her skirt and letting it fall to her ankles. Mona stares in awe seeing her bestie standing in her red bra and panties. Hanna lies down on her stomach for Mona. Mona squirts some raspberry-scented massage oil onto her hands and gets to work by starting at Hanna's shoulders, gently massaging them with care and make her way down. Hanna sighs softly and relaxes as she feels her bestie's hands massaging her tense body. Mona continues to move her hands down her back and dipping down her sides.

"Let's get this bra off of you." Mona said as she puts her hands on the clasp of Hanna's bra, unhooking it. Hanna felt the silky material tugging at her nipples as Mona threw her bra across the room and continued to work her magic touch on her. Mona's hands move further down, touching the sides of her perfect breasts. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a very nice body?"

"Yeah. Sean told me that. He hasn't even bothered to see me naked." Hanna said.

"I remember that you were a little chubby once. And now, you're this curvy beauty." Mona said as she continues to massage Hanna's back. Hanna sighs deeply as she enjoys the cute brunette's hands touching her curvaceous body. Soon, Mona moved her hands down to Hanna's calves, slowly working her way up her legs. As she continued to massage her body, Hanna began to feel herself getting wetter and wetter from Mona's touch. Mona stops massaging Hanna's legs and began to pull down her panties. Hanna raises her head up and looked back at Mona.

"Did you just take off my panties?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. Just relax, Han." Mona said as she squirts some massage oil on Hanna's butt and continues her work. Mona moves her hands down from Hanna's butt and to her foot, making sure she works on every part of her body. Hanna flips over on her back for Mona to continue. Mona's mouth began to water from the sight of Hanna's perfect C-cup breasts with perfect pink nipples, she was dying to lick on those perfect nubs of hers. Mona squirts some massage oil on her hand and starts massaging her breasts gently.

"Mmm." Hanna sighs softly as she felt Mona's fingers gently brushing against her nipple. "Go lower, Mona."

Mona grins at Hanna as she slowly spreads the blonde's legs apart, touching the insides of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her pussy. Even though she's dating Sean, Hanna always wanted to have her first lesbian experience with another girl, wondering how it would feel to have another girl's tongue licking her wet pussy. Mona ran her fingers along Hanna's slit, she could tell that Hanna was getting aroused by this. Hanna moans deeply as Mona continues to rub her soft pussy.

"How long have you fantasized about another girl playing with your pussy?" Mona whispered seductively. "I bet you would love to imagine my tongue inside your pussy, my fingers inside you to feel you pulsing around me."

"Mona." Hanna continues to moan as Mona slowly thrusts a finger inside her dripping wet cunt while leaning down to her lips, kissing her passionately. Mona gazes deeply into Hanna's blue orbs, she was so hot for her. Mona presses her fingers against Hanna's extremely sensitive g-spot, thrusting harder and faster inside her while teasing her clit with her thumb. Hanna threw her head back in pleasure, grips her bed sheets tightly, her muscles tightened as she could feel her orgasm closing in.

"Cum for me, Hanna. I want you to cum all over my fingers." Mona said. Hanna was arching into the brunette's touch and moaned loudly. Wanting to taste her, Mona bent down to Hanna's dripping wet center and starts lapping at her clit.

"Oh, my God. Just like that, Mona. Keep going." Hanna moans bucking her hips into Mona's face. Mona continues to lick and suck on Hanna's clit harder until she could feel her intense orgasm coming.

"MONA, I'M GONNA CUM!" Hanna cries out loud as she cums all over her bestie's face. Hanna lies on the bed spent while Mona kisses her. She could instantly taste herself all over her lips whole she straddles her lap.

"How's that for a happy ending?" Mona asked.

"I love it." Hanna grinned at her best friend.

Talk about the best massage in her life.

 **And that was chapter twenty-two of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Sorry that Hanna didn't get a chance to do Mona. But hey, when I do the next Manna (Mona/Hanna) chapter, I'll make sure she gets her payback on Mona. I hope that you like that chapter. Next time, it's a Mina (Mike/Mona) chapter, where they have sex on their wedding night. Then after Mina, it's another Spoby chapter. Which Spoby chapter do you want to see after the Mina chapter? Here are your choices: the voyeur chapter where Hanna receives a video from "A" showing Spencer and Toby having sex called** _ **You Like to Watch**_ **, a Spoby chapter that takes place during the third season episode** _ **The Lady Killer**_ **where they have sex for the first time called** _ **The First Time**_ **or a Spoby chapter where it's their anniversary night and he surprises her with a bed of roses called** _ **The Best of Me**_ **. Make sure to vote for which Spoby idea you want to see after the Mina chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments) and don't forget to vote for which Spoby chapter you would want to see. I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	23. Breaking Tradition

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my friends. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Holy cow, I now have 115 reviews for this story. I hope I could get like 700 or maybe 900 reviews for that story. The last** _ **Tales of Love**_ **story I wrote had like 700 reviews and readers loved it. So, let's bring on the reviews for this story. Anyway, it's update time. I hope you're ready for the next chapter because I've been waiting to write this chapter about them when I first started working on this story. It's a Mina (Mike/Mona) chapter. So here it is, chapter twenty-three of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I present to you Mina. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Breaking Tradition**

Today was a very special and memorable day for Mona Vanderwaal. Today was the day that she's going to become Mrs. Mike Montgomery. The blushing bride was sitting in her room, staring at herself in the mirror wearing that beautiful white lace, mermaid-style dress that Hanna designed for her. Her dark brown hair was wavy with beautiful flowers that Hanna also picked out. Mona takes a deep breath and smiles at herself in the mirror, getting ready to marry her prince, until she heard somebody enter her bedroom. Mona was shocked to see the reflection of the man in the mirror standing in her room closing the door behind him. The man was revealed to be Mike.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Mona asked.

"I know. I know. I'm breaking tradition and being a bit unorthodox but I just came to see you and talk to you." Mike said.

"Oh, God. Is it bad?" Mona pouts.

"No, it's not bad. When I woke up this morning, I can't even remember in my life being this terrified as I was. Or as nervous. I mean, My feet were just downright icy cold. I know, I know, I know. Just hear me out. Throughout the day today, I came to the realization that I don't need to marry you because I'm already bound to. For eternity. And there's nothing on this planet that can make my love for you any stronger. Not this ceremony we're planning here today. Not some piece of paper. Not a blessing by a holy man. Nothing else is going to make me love the way you make your toes curl anymore or that face you make when you eat something that's really, really good. And nothing's going to convince me that you standing there in that beautiful dress designed by Hanna is the most beautiful angel in the world." Mike said as Mona smiles at him.

"Thanks. That's very sweet." Mona said.

"And that being said, I don't need to marry you. I _want_ to marry you. I want to stand with you in front of our friends and family. Mona, I just want you to know that the man that you're about to marry has no doubts." Mike said. A tear rolls down Mona's cheek as Mike wipes it off with his thumb. What he said to her was one of the most sweetest things ever.

"Oh, Mike. I love you so much." Mona said as Mike gently cups her left cheek with his hand and kisses her. Mike gazes into Mona's honey brown eyes and smiles at her before kissing her back.

"I love you, Mona Katherine Vanderwaal." Mike said softly.

"I love you too, Mike Montgomery." Mona said. Mike leans in and kisses Mona again, this time the kiss was more passionate than the last one. Mike ran one hand through her wavy hair while the other reached behind her dress, pulling the zipper down and pushes the straps off of her shoulders so the dress could fall to the floor. Mona kicks off her white heels off of her feet while Mike removes his tuxedo jacket and threw it across the room.

"You know what I need? I need the Fuxedo." Mike said.

"Fuck the Fuxedo." Mona said as she grabs Mike by his black tie and kisses him while making their way over to the bed. She smelled like flowers and expensive perfume. His hands move down her taut, luscious ass, cupping it gently as a soft moan escapes from her lips. As they continued to kiss each other, Mona quickly removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt, revealing his toned body. Mike unhooks Mona's white silk bra, pushing the straps off while he kisses her neck and let her bra drop to the bed. Her creamy breasts spill out right in front of him as he leaned down to take one of her breasts.

"Mmm, Mike." Mona moaned softly as Mike licks around her light brown nipple. His free hand moves down to her panties, rubbing her through the silky white fabric of her panties in a circular motion. Mona continues to moan softly while she unzips Mike's pants as Mike continues to rub her pussy and lick her hard nipples. Mona felt her panties getting extremely wet from Mike's touch. Mike stops his actions on Mona as the beautiful brunette kisses his toned chest for a bit, then back to his lips while she pulls down his pants and boxers at the same time. His 9-inch cock sprung out gloriously right in front of her as Mona left a trail of kisses down his body, grabbing his cock and began to lick the tip, then up and down on his shaft before engulfing the whole thing in her mouth. Mona bobs up and down on Mike's cock while using her hand to pump slowly and her tongue to tease him. Mike closes his eyes and moans softly as his sexy bride blows him on this special day. Mona moans into his cock as she enjoys the feeling of his cock bumping up and down inside her mouth and at the back of her throat. As she continues to blow him, a very sexy idea popped into Mona's head.

"Dieu, je veux vas te faire encule droit ce momet." Mona said in French.

"Oh, God. You're speaking in French. So fucking hot." Mike said. Mona continues to pleasure Mike as he moves his hand down to her ass and squeezes it for a bit. Mona speeds up her pace, instantly gagging on it.

"God, you're such a slutty little bride." Mike moans as he grabs the back of Mona's head and fucks her throat. After she finishes pleasuring Mike, Mona lies down on her bed and spreads her legs while Mike removes his shoes, socks and his pants and kneels down in between her legs. He notices a giant wet spot on her panties as he begins to rub her through the soft fabric for a bit before tasting her.

"Je veux sentir ta langue sur mon clito." Mona said in a seductive tone. "That's I want to feel your tongue on my clit."

"I knew that, Mona dearest." Mike smirks at Mona as he pulls her soaked panties down to her ankles so she could kick them off. Mike threw her left leg over his shoulder and kisses her inner thigh for a bit then proceeds to kiss and lick her wet pink slit. Mike licks Mona's wet glistening sex while playing with her breasts. His blue eyes gaze deeply into her honey brown eyes as he watches her pleasurable expressions on her face. Her hands gently gripped his hair as Mike explored her pussy, enjoying her sweet nectar and slurping her juices. Acting like a man possessed, Mike goes to town on Mona's clit, swirling and sucking hard on her extremely sensitive nub.

"Oh mon Dieu! Oui! Oui! Juste comme ca." Mona cries out. Mike sticks two of his fingers inside Mona and pumps harder inside her while teasing her clit with his thumb and teases her tight little ass with his ring finger. This amazing sensation was enough to send Mona over the edge as her walls clench tightly around his fingers, her toes began to curl and grips the bed sheets tightly.

"Oh, my God. Mike, I'm so close. Make me cum, baby. Make me cum." Mona moans out as she cums all over Mike's fingers. As he removes his fingers from out of Mona's pussy, Mike lines up his hard member in front of Mona's sopping wet entrance and climbs on top of her and pushes himself inside her.

"Oh, fuck! Mike, you're so big inside me. Mmm, fuck this slutty bride's pussy." Mona said in a sexy porn-like voice. Mike slowly thrusts in and out of Mona's pussy. Her long, slender legs wrapped around his waist and her hands wrapped around his back to guide him inside her. Mike leans down and captures her soft lips with his.

"You're such a horny little slut, Mona." Mike said speeding up his pace.

"I'm your horny little slut." Mona said. Mike continues to fuck Mona's pussy hard, going deeper inside her as Mona screams out his name loud. She could feel his balls slapping against her pussy. Mike kept pounding her pussy like a jackhammer until he could feel her vaginal walls clenching tightly around his cock.

"God, Mona. I'm so close." Mike groans.

"Oh, fuck! Mike, I'm cumming!" Mona screams.

"I'm gonna cum too, baby." Mike groans. After giving Mona one last thrust, Mike moans loud with Mona as he shoots his load deep inside her womb. Mike finishes filling up Mona with his cum, he pulls out of her and kisses her and smiles at her.

"So much for sex during our honeymoon." Mona grins.

"Yeah. I love you, Mona Vanderwaal-Montgomery." Mike said.

"I love you too, Mike Montgomery." Mona said kissing Mike on the lips before getting dressed.

 **And that was chapter twenty-three of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed the Mina chapter. Next time it's a Spoby chapter. Which Spoby chapter would you like to see in the next chapter:** _ **You Like to Watch**_ **where "A" sends Hanna a video of Spencer and Toby having sex,** _ **The First Time**_ **where Spencer loses her virginity to Toby (Takes place during the season three episode** _ **The Lady Killer**_ **) or** _ **The Best of Me**_ **about Spoby's anniversary night? Feel free to vote for one of the ideas. After Spoby, it's a Spemily chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-four. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	24. You Like To Watch?

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow reader. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another hot chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope you're ready to read today's chapter because this chapter is a Spoby chapter. And what is the Spoby idea that I picked? Well, the Spoby idea that I picked is the idea where Hanna watches a video of Spencer and Toby having sex. Oh, and this chapter takes place during season five. Will it be the steamiest Spoby chapter yet? We'll find out today. So here it is, chapter twenty-four of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **You Like to Watch**

"I know, Aria. Her and Toby have been seeing each other a lot. What do you think they're doing?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably having a date." Aria said.

"They're probably bumping ducklings with each other." Hanna said.

"That's bumping uglies, Hanna." Aria corrects her.

"Whatever. That's what I said. Well, have you seen them lately? How Spencer is in a good mood? How Spencer was speaking in French to him? Let's not forget that he bought her a teddy bear and some flowers. Why haven't Caleb done that for me? I'm so jealous." Hanna said.

"Han, relax." Aria said.

"Hey, I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hanna said.

"Goodnight, Hanna." Aria said.

"Okay, bye." Hanna said as she hangs up her phone after talking to Aria. As she sits her phone down on the nightstand, Hanna removes her five-inch sky blue heels from off of her feet and sits down on her bed and picks up her laptop to check her e-mail. While she's checking her e-mail, Hanna gets a message from an unknown contAct with the subject line that says "Watch This".

"What the? Ugh, again." Hanna thought to herself as she began to think about whether or not she would open it or not. The blonde beauty clicks on the message, in that message there's a video attachment playing.

 **You like to watch, don't you?**

 **-A**

Hanna gasps as she sees an image of a shirtless Toby kissing Spencer passionately, sitting on their knees on Spencer's bed. His hands tugging at the hem of her white lace cropped sweater with zig zag pattern and pulls it off of her body, revealing her navy blue silk bra.

"I do not believe A." Hanna said as she continues to watch the video. Toby nuzzles into Spencer's neck, kissing and licking at the special spot as soft moan escapes from the brunette beauty's mouth. Hearing her best friend's moans was making Hanna wet, wishing that she would join them in their sexual escapades. Hanna was desperate to take care of her needs, but she began to wonder where did A hide the hidden camera in Spencer's room. As Toby sucks harder on Spencer's neck, Hanna removes her black leather moto vest and threw it on the floor and starts to play with her perfect round breasts through the fabric of her grey t-shirt. Toby unbuttons Spencer's khaki jeans and slips his hands inside her soaked navy blue panties, running his fingers along her slit. Hanna lifts off her t-shirt and removes her short white lace skirt, leaving her in pink lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties. Hanna tugs at the front clasp of her bra, unhooking it and letting it fall to the bed. She continues to play with her round C-cup breasts, her fingers brush against her hardened pink nipples, gently pinching them. An image of Spencer and Toby licking her nipples popped into her mind as she began to feel her panties getting damper. The thought of feeling Spencer Jill Hastings' soft lips against hers and Toby's tongue trailing down her curvaceous body made Hanna moan softly.

"I want you, Toby." Spencer said softly.

"I want you too, Spence." Toby said as he crashes his lips on top of Spencer's. Toby climbs on top of Spencer making sure that he's not putting too much weight on her and unhooks her bra. Toby leans down to take one of Spencer's breasts in her mouth and starts licking it while using his free hand to play with the other breast.

"Oh, God. Mmm." Spencer moans as Toby flicks his tongue against her nipple. Hanna bites down on her lower lip as she continues to watch Toby licking and pinching her nipples while she continues to play with her breasts and rubbing her pussy through her panties, as she thinks about Toby licking at the giant wet spot on her panties. After working on Spencer's breasts, Toby leaves a trail of kisses down her stomach and licks around her belly button until his lips touch the waistband of her panties.

"You're really wet for me, Spencer. Let's get this off of you." Toby said as he smiles at the adorable brunette, tugging at her panties and pulling them down. Spencer shivers in delight from feeling her boyfriend's cold teeth touching her leg. Hanna pushes her thong down to her panties and kicked them off as she reached her hand down her trimmed pussy, feeling how wet she was as she rubs her pristine pussy in an up and down motion and in an up and down motion. Toby spreads Spencer's legs wide, leans down and kisses his way up her inner thigh to tease her a bit. After a few minutes of teasing, Toby uses his fingers to spread Spencer's delicate flower apart and plunges his tongue inside her. Hanna circles her throbbing clit faster as her cute and sensual moans filled the bedroom.

"Mmm, Toby." Spencer moans as Toby continues to eat her out. His tongue moves in and out rapidly out of her pink hole. Hanna rubs faster and plays with her creamy breasts. The curvaceous blonde dips her finger inside her wet hole, then added a second finger, thrusting her hips against her hand. Toby sticks his middle finger inside Spencer's soft, wet pussy while gently sucking on her clit. Hanna was amazed at how Toby ate her, watching his finger move in and out rapidly out of her hole while his mouth is latched onto her clit. She imagined how good it would feel to have Toby tongue-fucking her pussy while Spencer straddles her face and rides her tongue. Spencer grips the bed sheets tighter until her knuckles turned white and her toes began to curl as she feels her orgasm coming.

"Toby. Uhh-ohhh, Toby. I'm about to cum." Spencer cries out as she kept watching Toby sucking on her clit while fingering her. Hanna cums all over her finger while watching Spencer cum all over Toby's finger. Toby pulls his finger out of Spencer, his finger was glistening with her sweet nectar, and sucked it off to enjoy the sweet taste of Spencer Jill Hastings. Spencer's body was glistening with sweat and gives Toby one of the sexiest looks that Hanna has ever seen and kisses him for a bit. This time, Spencer wants payback. Hanna pulls her fingers out of her wet cunt and closes her eyes, bringing her fingers to her lips and starts licking her sweet juices off. Hanna opens her eyes and watches Spencer unbuckling Toby's belt and yanks off his jeans and boxers.

As she watches Spencer and Toby's steamy lovemaking session, Hanna reaches into her night table and pulls out a red vibrating rabbit dildo that Mona gave her a few years ago. Well, actually, Mona stole it for her from a sex store. Before her and Caleb dated, Hanna used the dildo for her masturbation session when she fantasizes about him all the time.

On screen, Spencer grabs Toby's 10-inch cock in her hand. His member stood tall and straight for her and staring at the size of his cock was making Hanna's mouth water. It also made Spencer's mouth water too. The brunette licks up and down on Toby's shaft before taking his cock in her mouth. Hanna starts sucking on the red dildo, imagining her and Spencer sucking on Toby's, feeling the tip of his cock pushing pass her gag reflexes and hitting the back of her throat while Spencer licks his balls while playing with her best friend's clit.

Toby laid a hand on Spencer's face while she bobs her head up and down slowly. Hanna licks around the tip of the dildo while Spencer teases Toby with her tongue. Toby moans and leans his head back in pleasure as Spencer gives him a passionate blowjob. Her eyes meeting his gaze was the most hottest thing that Hanna has ever saw. Spencer continues to tease him while blowing him

"Uhh! Spencer. If you continue to tease me, then I am going to cum in your mouth." Toby groaned. Spencer stops pleasuring Toby and pulls out a condom from his jean pocket, opening the wrapper and rolling it over his length. Hanna rolls over on her stomach bent over in the doggy style position; her luscious round curvaceous sticks up in the air. The sexy blonde turns on her vibrator and feels it buzzing against her entrance as she watches Spencer easing down on him. Toby groans feeling how tight and wet Spencer was as she grinds into him nice and slow as she began to rock back and forth slowly. Spencer moans softly and leaned down to him capturing his lips with hers without losing rhythm.

"Mmm. God, keep teasing me Toby." Hanna moans as she continues to imagine Toby fucking her while Spencer laps at her clit in the 69 position. Hanna pushes the rabbit dildo inside her pussy, feeling the rabbit part of the dildo teasing her ass while feeling it buzz and pulse inside her pussy as she watches Spencer riding Toby. Hanna uses one hand to push the dildo in and out of her while using the other hand to rub her clit harder. Hanna gently bites her bottom lip sensually as she watches Toby's cock going in and out of her pussy while she rides him hard. She could see how wet Spencer was as Toby's cock was slick with her juices. Hanna gets into the cowgirl position, gripping the headboard and starts riding the dildo faster and moaning out Spencer and Toby's names, imaging straddling Spencer's face and riding her tongue while Toby fucks Spencer. Spencer and Toby both moaned at the same time, her walls squeezing tightly around his dick causing Toby to reach his peak.

"Oh, God. Toby, I'm about to cum." Spencer moans.

"Uhh! Mmm! Ohhhhh. Mmmm. Alright, I'm cumming!" Hanna screams out loud as Spencer cums on Toby's cock while Toby cums inside her pussy on the video while Hanna cums hard clenching on the dildo and squirts all over her bed. As she recovers from her intense orgasm, Hanna pulls the dildo out of her slowly and licks her juices off as the video ends with Spencer and Toby kissing each other. Hanna stops the video and deletes the e-mail from A and covers her naked body underneath the covers and drifted off to sleep. But before she could go to sleep, another e-mail notification on her phone and opened it up.

 **Bet you wish to join those two, don't you?**

 **-A**

 **And that was chapter twenty-four of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that steamy Spoby chapter. Don't worry, there will be a sequel chapter to You Like To Watch, involving a threesome with Hanna, Spencer and Toby, so keep an eye out for that. Next time, it's a Spemily chapter. After Spemily, it's a Hanna/Caleb/Alison threesome chapter. A Halebson chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	25. Love Games

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Before you read the new chapter, in case you're wondering about the last chapter where Hanna watches a video of Spencer and Toby, you're probably wondering where did A hide the camera at and I should've mentioned it in the chapter. A hid the camera in the teddy bear that Toby gave Spencer. It's in case you want to know. Anyway, it's time to read the new chapter because today's chapter is a Spemily chapter. So here it is, chapter twenty-five of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Love Games**

"Emily. Emily, are you home? Spencer asked as she entered the house. Tonight, they were planning on having a girl's night with each other. It was a Friday night, Emily's mother was out of town and Emily has the whole house to herself.

"Em!" Spencer called.

"I'm upstairs, Spencer. Feel free to come upstairs. I want to show you something." Emily said. Spencer sits her bag down on the couch and walked upstairs to meet Emily. As she arrived upstairs, Spencer opens the door to Emily's bedroom and entered the room, only to see Emily standing in front of the mirror wearing the most revealing lingerie ever. Emily was wearing a black lace Victoria's Secret teddy. Spencer was speechless seeing her in that.

"What's the matter, Spence? What do you think?" Emily asked.

"You look….you look…well, you look pretty sexy. What's the occasion?" Spencer asked.

"No occasion. I just want your opinion on this outfit." Emily said.

"I think it makes you look like a slutty goddess. And I mean that in a good way." Spencer said.

"Awww, thanks." Emily smiles at Spencer.

"Are you wearing that for Alison?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, I'm wearing that for you." Emily said.

"Me? Why me?" Spencer asked.

"Because after your break up with Toby, I was there to cheer you up and help you out. Hell, I even stopped you from getting drunk out of your mind." Emily said.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for me?" Spencer asked as Emily walked closer towards her. Her left hand cups her cheek while her thumb traces her soft, full lips.

"Your lips are so soft, Spencer. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss you. What it would feel like to touch your soft skin. The thought of making love to you and taste you." Emily said as her hands move up to Spencer's hips, holding onto them and pulling her towards her. Spencer's heart began beating fast. "What about me turns you on, Spence?"

"Your voice. Your sexy voice gets me hot every time I hear you talk." Spencer said softly feeling a jolt of arousal hitting her body as she continues to play Emily's little game. Then at that moment, Emily moves her hand from Spencer's hips and slid it underneath her tie-front chambray dress.

"You want to know what gets me hot? Hearing a girl whimper or moan my name out loud when I eat her out or rub her pussy." Emily said in a seductive tone as she starts rubbing Spencer through the fabric of her panties. A soft moan escapes from Spencer's mouth as she felt Emily's hand rubbing the silky fabric. Emily gazes deeply into Spencer's eyes as she continues to play with her pussy. Not wanting to stop their game, Emily began to speak to Spencer.

"How long have you wanted to make love to me?" Emily asked as she stopped playing with Spencer's core and began to fumble with the knot on her top and slowly leans in, capturing Spencer's lips with hers. Spencer kisses back, this time more passionately and deeper as she moves her hand behind Emily's back, moving her hand down to her luscious firm ass.

"Ooh. Is Spencer Jill Hastings becoming a naughty little slut? I love it. I want you to be my naughty little slut, Spencer. Be my slutty girlfriend." Emily said as she begins to remove Spencer's dress, leaving her in her blue lace bra and matching panties while Spencer steps out of her heels. "So sexy."

Emily makes her way over to her bed and lies down on it as Spencer walks over to her, straddling her lap and leans down to recapture her lips with hers. Spencer stops kissing Emily's soft lips and starts kissing her neck while pulling the shoulder straps of her teddy. Spencer continues to kiss Emily's neck, then proceeds to kiss down to her lovely C-cup breasts as she pulls her black lace teddy down to her waist while Emily unclips Spencer's bra and threw it across the room.

"Your breasts are so beautiful, Spencer." Emily said as Spencer kisses her again. Their tongues fight for dominance while Spencer plays with Emily's breasts. Emily flips Spencer over and removes her teddy while pulling off Spencer's panties. Emily leans in to take one of Spencer's breasts in her mouth and began sucking on her nipple while moving her hand down to play with her soaked pussy.

"Mmm. Emily. Mmm, fuck yes." Spencer moans. Emily pushes two fingers into Spencer's core, hearing her moan out her name while using her thumb to tease her clit. She could feel how wet Spencer was from her actions.

"Fuck, Spence. You're dripping wet." Emily said as she replaces her fingers with her tongue and began to lick her dripping wet slit.

"Emily. Mmm, fuck. Emily. Keep licking my pussy." Spencer moans. Emily uses her fingers to spread Emily's pussy open and sticks her tongue in and out of her dripping wet hole as Spencer starts to moan more and more loud, gripping the bed sheets tightly till her knuckles turn white. Emily adds her fingers inside Spencer's pussy and sucks on her clit harder until she cums.

"Oh, my God!" Spencer screams out loud. Emily doesn't stop her actions on the brunette beauty as her body arches and her fingers working furiously between her legs, sucking herd on her clit one last time until she explodes.

"Emily!" Spencer screams as she cums all over Emily's fingers. Emily pulls her fingers out of Spencer's pussy and stood up to kiss her. Spencer graciously accepts Emily's tongue and tastes her sweet nectar all over it, turning her on instantly and moans into the kiss as she continues to taste herself.

"God, that was so amazing." Spencer said breathing hard.

"Do you want to rest?" Emily asked kissing her.

"No. It's your turn now." Spencer said as she starts to get up until Emily pushes her back onto the bed. "Why did you push me back onto the bed? I thought you wanted this."

"I do. Just lay back and I'll ride your tongue." Emily said as she climbs on top of Spencer and looks into her eyes and kisses her. The athletic swimmer starts straddling Spencer's face as Spencer stuck her tongue out and started licking up and down and back and forth on her dripping wet cunt.

"Fuck, Spencer. " Emily moans. Spencer moves one hand up to her breasts, tweaking her nipples with her fingers while using the other to rub her clit while licking her pussy, sending waves of pleasure throughout the swimmer's body. Spencer was enjoying the taste of Emily Catherine Fields' wetness as she continues plunging her tongue inside her while Emily moans and arches her back in pleasure. Emily moves her hand down to Spencer's clit and starts rubbing her hard, making her moan into her pussy. Spencer continues to move her tongue inside Emily's pussy until she's ready to cum.

"God, Spencer. I'm gonna cum!" Emily cries out as she rides Spencer's tongue. Spencer began to feel a stream of liquid pouring out of Emily's cunt, which she happily licked up. Emily got off of Spencer's face and laid next to her as Spencer watches her breathing heavily.

"How was that for our little love game?" Spencer asked wrapping her arms around Emily's nude body.

"The best." Emily grins at Spencer and kisses her before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **And that was chapter twenty-five of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love.**_ **I hope that you enjoyed that hot Spemily chapter. Next time, I'm going to kick this story up a notch because I am going to try something out. In the next chapter, it's going to be a Halebson (Hanna/Caleb/Alison) threesome chapter. I am trying something new with those three, so no complaining. After that, it's an Ezria chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	26. Surprising Caleb

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Now, today's chapter is a Haleb….son. Halebson chapter. It's Hanna, Caleb and Alison. A threesome chapter involving those three. And I know that you're asking me "James, this isn't a Haleb chapter."; well, nobody has ever thought about writing a threesome chapter about those three so I thought that I could give it a try. But don't worry, there will be another Haleb chapter in this story so please wait patiently for that. So here it is, chapter twenty-six of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Surprising Caleb**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Rosewood. Hanna Marin was in her room getting ready to go meet Spencer, Aria and Emily down at The Brew. Her handsome boyfriend Caleb was in the bathroom taking a nice, hot shower after going out for a jog. Hanna had the whole house to herself and she invited Caleb over last night to spend the night. Her mother and Tom were out of town in Tennessee. After putting on some pink lemonade-flavored lip gloss on her lips, Hanna picks up her purse from her bed and prepares to walk out of her room and leave the house, until a certain blonde haired girl entered the house and stopped her. The girl was revealed to be Alison Lauren "Ali" DiLaurentis.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked as Alison entered her bedroom.

"I wanted to talk to you, Hanna." Alison said. "So, did you talk to Caleb about the thing?"

"What thing?" Hanna asked.

"You know. The plan. Don't tell me that you haven't forgot about the plan." Alison said.

"Ali, I don't know if Caleb would go through with it. You know what they say, three's company but two's a crowd." Hanna said.

"I believe it's two's company but three's a crowd." Alison corrects the short-haired blonde.

"Whatever." Hanna said as Alison sits down on her bed.

"Now, Hanna-Boo. You're not going to back out on this, are you?" Alison asked.

"Well….no." Hanna said shyly.

"Wouldn't you like to have Caleb watch us kissing and me kissing your gorgeous body?" Alison asked as she got up from Hanna's bed and walked over to her. "Would you ever wonder what it would feel like to have another girl eating you out while you watch her getting fucked by your guy? Well, today's your lucky day."

"Alison, Caleb is in the shower and I have to go meet Spencer, Aria and Emily…." Hanna was cut off by Alison capturing her lips with hers. Alison ran her fingers through Hanna's blonde hair and slides her tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She could instantly taste the pink lemonade lip gloss. Hanna obliges and lets Alison inside her mouth, wrestling her tongue in a fierce battle of domination before she let's her explore. Alison removes Hanna's red tweed jacked and let it drop to the ground while Hanna removes Ali's white draped front blazer. Alison smiles into the kiss as Hanna starts to moan. The golden blonde haired teen unbuttons Hanna's jeans, slipping her hand inside and rubs her through the fabric of her panties. Hanna continues to moan softly and bucks her hips toward Alison's hand.

"A…Ali…." Hanna moans.

"God, when I met you, you were this adorable chubby girl that I keep making fun of her by calling her "Hefty Hanna", now you've turned into this beautiful goddess with a sexy, curvaceous, fuckable body. I guess I should start calling you "sexy Hanna-Boo". You would love it." Alison said in a seductive tone as she continues to play with Hanna's pussy. Recapturing her lips with hers, Alison continues to kiss Hanna more heated and more passionate, feeling her wetness seeping onto her panties. As they continue their passionate girl on girl session, a handsome young man enters Hanna's bedroom wearing only a burgundy bath towel wrapped around his waist. His dark brown hair was wet and his toned body was glistening with water. The handsome man was revealed to be Caleb.

"Hanna?" Caleb asked as Alison removes her hand from out of Hanna's jeans and stops kissing her. "Hanna, what's going on here? Why is Alison here?"

"Caleb, I can explain." Hanna pants.

"Okay. Could you explain to me why Alison was kissing you and why did she have her hand down your pants?" Caleb asked until he began to notice a giant wet spot on Hanna's pnties. "Wow, Princess. Were you getting aroused by Alison?"

"Yes, she was. You see, Caleb. I came to visit Hanna because me and her have a little surprise for you." Alison said.

"A surprise? What's the surprise?" Caleb asked.

"Well, why don't you sit down and we'll show you." Hanna said in a seductive tone as Caleb sits down on Hanna's bed."

"This is your surprise, Caleb." Alison said as Hanna kisses her. Caleb watches in surprise as his gorgeous girlfriend makes out with Ali. Hanna breaks the kiss briefly and pulls Alison's silk blue blouse, revealing a sexy pink lacy bra that covers up her lovely, perky breasts.

"Sexy bra, Ali." Hanna smirks as she kisses Ali. Alison does the same with Hanna as she pulls off her black twister jersey and lace top and threw it across the room, revealing Hanna's red lacy bra. Hanna went back to kissing Alison while gazing at Caleb, her hands move up to the blonde's breasts and began to gently squeeze them, making Alison moan into the kiss. Just watching his girlfriend making out with Alison and squeezing her breasts was making Caleb hard. Hanna breaks the kiss as her and Alison noticed the huge tent that Caleb was hiding.

"Ooh, looks like someone is getting hard for me and Hanna-Boo." Alison grins, her eyes locked on Caleb's cock. "Looks like you need some help with that."

Hanna and Alison both remove their pants and their shoes, leaving them both in their lacy bra and panties, and walked over to Caleb's direction. Hanna begins to kiss Caleb passionately while Alison unhooks her bra and latches her mouth onto one of her breasts. Alison does the same with her bra and let it drop to the bed as she continues to suck on Hanna's erect pink nipple, flicking her tongue at the pink bud.

"Oh, God. Ali." Hanna moans as her hand moves down to Caleb's bath towel and wraps her hand around his hard cock, slowly pumping up and down. Caleb slips his hand inside Alison's lacy panties and rubs her clit in a circular motion. Alison stops sucking and licking on Hanna's erect nipples and kneels down in between Caleb's legs while Hanna continues to give him a handjob. His pre-cum leaking out the tip of his cock, Alison licks away at his pre-cum. Hanna got a bit jealous from watching Alison teasing Caleb with her tongue. Hanna pulls her panties off and straddles Caleb's face. Caleb sticks his tongue out and licks up and down on Hanna's drenched center while Alison engulfs his shaft and bobs her head up and down on his throbbing cock. Hanna moans cutely as Caleb continues eating her. The curvaceous blonde began to ride Caleb's tongue, grinding on his face roughly. Hearing the lovely slurping sounds coming from Alison was a big turn-on for Hanna. While blowing Caleb, Alison uses her free hand to play with his balls. Wanting to taste Alison, Hanna climbs off of Caleb's face and moved behind Ali, sliding underneath her trimmed wet pussy and dips her wet tongue in between her folds while swatting at her luscious ass.

"God, that is so fucking sexy Hanna-Boo." Caleb groans as he makes eye contact with Alison. Hanna felt Alison's clit bumping up against her nose while eating her out, probing deeper inside her vagina and making Alison moan into Caleb's cock. Alison bounces her juicy ass on Hanna's pretty face while Alison latches her mouth onto her throbbing clit and sucks on it. Alison sucks harder on Caleb's cock, making him moan out Alison's name out in pleasure.

"Is she good, baby?" Hanna asked as she sucked on Alison's clit some more.

"Yeah, but not as good as you Hanna-Boo." Caleb groans. Alison stops sucking on Caleb's cock and laid next to him on the bed while Caleb moves in between her legs. He began to kiss and nibble on Alison's inner thigh while Hanna move up to Ali and took one of her large creamy breasts in her mouth. The short-haired blonde watches as Caleb began to lick around Alison's dripping wet slit.

"Mmm, God that's so good." Alison moans as Caleb tastes her wetness. Hanna grabs Caleb's hand and moves it down to her wet pussy, giving him the signal to play with her clit. Caleb ran his fingers up and down on his girlfriend's slit while tasting her best friend.

"Looks like Hanna-Boo is the wettest here." Caleb said as he slips a finger inside her. Hanna cries out in pleasure as Caleb fingered her while Alison moan to the feeling of Caleb plunging his tongue in and out of her dripping wet hole. Hanna moans and began to play with Alison's incredibly hard nipples. Caleb adds another finger inside Hanna-Boo and thrusts his fingers in and out of her harder and faster and uses his thumb to tease her clit. Then, Hanna stops sucking on Alison's nipples and recaptures her mouth with hers, kissing her fiercely. Both girls were moaning into the kiss as Caleb continued to pleasure them. Caleb stops licking Ali's pussy and replaces his tongue with his fingers. As he kept fingering the beautiful blondes, Caleb could feel their inner walls clenching tightly around his fingers as Hanna and Alison's bodies began to tremble with desire.

"Caleb! Oh, God. Babe, you're going to make us cum so fucking hard." Hanna cries out along with Alison. The two hot blondes came all over Caleb's fingers. Caleb pulls his fingers out of Hanna and Alison and brought them up to their mouths as they start licking their sweet nectar off of his fingers.

"Alright, so who am I fucking first?" Caleb asked.

"How about me first?" Hanna asked. "You'll fuck me first while I lick Ali."

"I like the sound of that, you sexy babe." Alison said while she positions herself in front of Hanna's face, her legs spread wide for her, while Hanna bends over for Caleb. Caleb lines up his cock in front of his girlfriend's entrance and pushes himself inside her. Hanna groans in pleasure as she starts licking Alison's wet pussy.

"Mmm. God, your tongue feels so good on my pussy. Let me look into your beautiful eyes, Hanna. Mmm, you're so fucking beautiful when you eat me out. Mmm." Alison moans while gazing deeply into Hanna's blue eyes, watching her tongue going in and out of her wet hole. Caleb thrusts harder and deeper into Hanna, fucking her pussy nice and hard while rubbing her clit. Hanna moans into Alison's pussy as she continues to eat her out, instantly tasting a bit of liquid leaking out of her. She was wet all over and Hanna loved it. Hanna does not stop going down on her, but adds her middle finger and ring finger inside her and pumps furiously while nibbling on her clit without taking her eyes off of Ali. Alison was a beautiful goddess who want to be fucked and Hanna's mission was to make her cum, really hard. Caleb pulls out of Hanna and lies down on the bed as Hanna hovers her pussy over his face and Alison lowering herself onto his length and moves up and down slowly while kissing Hanna passionately. Caleb starts licking Hanna's wet folds and gently sucks on her clit.

"Oh, fuck. Caleb. Mmm, keep licking that clit." Hanna moans. Alison leans down to suck on Hanna's nipple while riding Caleb.

"Mmm, you like riding my boyfriend's cock, don't you?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. He feels so big in me. I love riding him like I'm a sexy pornstar, Hanna-Boo." Alison said as she continued to suck on Hanna's nipple, then back to her lips as she starts to bounce faster on Caleb's cock. Hanna grabs Alison's juicy tits and squeezes them. Alison mimics Hanna's actions and squeezes her breasts while she's being licked out by Caleb. Caleb grips Hanna's curvy ass and squeezes it while Alison switches to the reversed cowgirl position and continued to ride him for a bit. After she finished riding Caleb, Alison grabs Caleb's cock and starts sucking on it while Hanna leans down and licks up and down on his length while he fingers her pussy. Hanna lies down on the bed and spreads her legs wide while Alison moves in between her legs to eat her out while Caleb runs the tip of his cock against her soft pink lips. Hanna began to suck Caleb's thick cock and moans into it from feeling Alison lapping at her clit. Alison continued to taste the sweetness coming from Hanna, while Caleb slowly thrusts in and out of her mouth.

"Oh, Hanna." Caleb groans. Alison buries her tongue further inside Hanna, licking and pulling Hanna's clit with her lips and teasing her clit with her fingers right before she continues her oral assault on her. Caleb gently grabs the back of Hanna's head as Hanna bobs up and down while cupping his balls with her hand. Caleb moves his hand behind Alison and starts pumping his fingers in and out of her moist pussy. Soon as Alison stops her oral assault on Hanna, Caleb positions himself in front of Hanna and grabs her ankles and thrusts in and out of her hard and fast. Ali moves her hand down to Hanna's clit and starts rubbing her while sucking on her breasts. As he continued to fuck Hanna, Caleb brought her foot closer to his mouth and starts sucking on her pretty toes for a bit. Her walls clench tightly around him and her toes began to curl, the sensation from Alison rubbing her clit and Caleb fucking her was too much for Hanna. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Is my Hanna-Boo going to cum for me?" Caleb pants. Hanna bit down on her bottom lip gently and nods her head. She began to feel her boyfriend's cock twitching inside her. He was close to cumming.

"CALEB, I'M GONNA CUM. FUCK ME, CALEB! FUCK ME!" Hanna screams out loud. Caleb gives the sexy blonde a few more thrusts until he groans out her name and cums inside her. He gave her a couple more thrusts just to make sure that Hanna gets every last drop inside her. Caleb pulls out and kisses Hanna's. Her curvaceous body was glistening with sweat. Alison leans down to kiss Hanna for a bit and grins at her.

"I hope that Caleb enjoyed his surprise." Alison whispered.

"Trust me, he did." Hanna smiles at Alison.

 **And that was chapter twenty-six of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that really hot threesome chapter. Next time, it's another Ezria chapter. Then after Ezria, it's Emaya (Emily/Maya). Yes, my first ever Emaya chapter for this story. Nobody has ever read an Emaya chapter yet. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-seven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	27. Anniversary Shower

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Before you read this chapter, people I would just like to tell you to wait patiently for a Haleb chapter. Please, it's not that hard to do. I have other pairings to write about besides Haleb. I'm trying to lay off of Haleb for a while so I can focus on other pairing. I hope you could understand. Speaking of pairings, I will write about the PLL moms, Spencer & Melissa, Spobily (Spencer/Toby/Aria), Aria & Andrew, Mona & Lesli, Alison & Jenna and Monison (Mona/Alison) so they'll also be in the story. Anyway, it's update time. Remember back in chapter two where I wrote about Spoby having sex in the shower? Well, I'm going to write an Ezria shower sex chapter. Oh, and Aria has short hair in this chapter and this takes place during season six. It's AU season six, which means Aria and Ezra are still together. I hope that you'll like this chapter. So here it is, chapter twenty-seven of **_**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Anniversary Shower**

Aria and Ezra entered his apartment after going out to dinner at The Grille. Tonight was their anniversary and Ezra has another surprise for her. Ezra enters the kitchen to get himself and Aria something to drink while Aria sits down on the couch. Aria looked sexy wearing a ballerina print dress and black heels. Ezra was amazed at how sexy his hot girlfriend looked as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I really had a great time at dinner." Aria said.

"I know, me too." Ezra said as he hands Aria the can of soda.

"Thank you, my handsome boyfriend." Aria said.

"You're welcome." Ezra said as he smiled at the short-haired brunette. Aria takes a sip of her wild cherry cola and smiles back at her. "You know something? At dinner, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You look very sexy today."

"Awww." Aria said in a cute tone. "Well, I wanted to dress sexy just for you."

"That's nice to hear, Aria." Ezra said as he leaned in and kiss Aria on the lips. Ezra got up from the couch and pulled Aria up and led her into the bathroom.

"Ezra, what's going on? Why are we in the bathroom?" Aria asked looking curious.

"I have another surprise for you for our anniversary. You're going to get your anniversary gift." Ezra said as he turned on the water faucet and the shower head. Aria smiles at Ezra and kisses him again, this time the kiss was more deeper and passionate. Aria removes Ezra's black blazer and let it drop to the floor while she steps out of her heels. Ezra reaches behind the back of Aria's dress and pulls the zipper down. The older male kisses down her neck and pushes the dress strap off of her shoulder and kisses her soft skin until her dress fall down to her ankles. Aria was now left in her lacy blue bra and matching panties. Ezra breaks the kiss to check out Aria.

"Wow. You look so damn sexy." Ezra said. Aria grins seductively at Ezra as she begins to unbutton his shirt and removing it from off of his body, revealing his chiseled frame. Ezra steps out of his shoes and removes his socks while Aria unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down as he kicks them off. Aria unhooks her bra, pulls down her panties and stepped into the shower. The hot water hits her soft, nubile skin as she turns to Ezra and gives him one of the most seductive looks ever.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to come in and join me?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming in." Ezra said as he pulls down his black boxers. Ezra steps into the shower and slides the glass door shut behind him. Aria stood on the other side of the shower head and stares at his muscular body as the water drip down his toned body. Aria bites her lip and smiles at Ezra as he grabs her by her arms and pulls her in close to his body, feeling her skin touching his as they meet under the shower head. His blue eyes meeting her smoldering hazel eyes. His hand lightly cups the petite brunette's cheek, stroking her soft pink lips with his thumb, making Aria moan softly. Aria pushes Ezra against the wall and attacks his mouth with hers. The shock of the cold wall hits his body. Ezra was amazed at how horny Aria was. He was desperate to fuck her, hard.

Ezra slips his tongue inside Aria's mouth, battling her for dominance while moving his hand down between her legs and starts rubbing her pussy in a circular motion. Aria moans softly into the kiss as Ezra ran his fingers up and down on her wet slit while moving his lips down to her neck. She could feel his warm breath hitting her soft skin as he begins to suck on her neck for a couple of minutes. Ezra slips two fingers inside the petite girl and slowly pumps in and out of her, feeling how extremely wet she was from his touch.

"Mmm. Baby." Aria moans. Ezra looks straight into Aria's hazel eyes as he continued to finger her. He recaptures her lips with his, never breaking the kiss as he speeds up his fingering. Ezra began to tease Aria's clit with his thumb while fingering her hard.

"Ezra…Ezra, honey. Please eat me out. I want to cum in your mouth." Aria moans. Ezra removes his fingers from out Aria and kneels down in between her legs. Aria uses her hands to grip the shower head while Ezra lifts her legs up and threw them over his shoulder as he begins to lick her pussy that was dripping with her cum. Aria moans as Ezra continues flicking his tongue back and forth between her clit and her pussy. Ezra pushes his tongue in and out of her sopping wet cunt. Aria bucks her hips into his tongue and her toes began to curl as she felt her orgasm coming up. She screams Ezra's name out loud as she grips the shower head tightly and cums all over his tongue. While Aria recovers from her intense orgasm, Ezra stood up and kisses her so she could taste herself all over his lips.

Ezra pushes Aria against the wall, grips her butt and lifts her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. With his thick 9-inch cock lined up in front of her entrance, Ezra shoves his penis into the petite brunette's vagina.

"Oh, my God! Ezra" Aria gasps. Ezra slowly thrusts in and out of Aria while leaning down to her luscious creamy breasts and suck on her delicious pink nipples to drive her wild. Ezra groans in pleasure as he enjoyed the wetness of her pussy, Her pussy was soft as velvet and it was extremely warm and cozy for him. Ezra stops sucking on Aria's nipples and gazes into her beautiful eyes while fucking her.

"Go faster, baby." Aria moans. Ezra smiles at Aria as he goes faster, pounding her harder and deeper. He moves his hand down to her clit and starts rubbing it some more while fucking her. Feeling his cock twitching inside her pussy, Aria's walls clench tightly around him and her nails dug deeper into his back making him cry out in pain. Soon, Aria and Ezra were about to reach their breaking point.

"Oh, God. Aria. I'm so close. Do you want to cum with me, cutie?" Ezra pants.

"Yeah. Cum inside me, Ezra. I want to feel your cum inside me. Give it to me. Give it to me. Fucking cum inside my pussy. Blow your huge load for me." Aria said in her sexy pornstar voice as she begins to cum all over his cock. Ezra moans out Aria's name and blows his huge load deep inside her. Ezra slides out of Aria after filling her insides with his cum and kissed her on the cheek.

"I really enjoyed our anniversary." Aria said.

"I really enjoyed it too." Ezra said. "I love you so much, Aria Marie Montgomery. My beautiful sexy angel."

"I love you too, Ezra Fitz. My handsome guy. Happy anniversary." Aria said.

"Happy anniversary." Ezra said.

 **And that was chapter twenty-seven of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. So, what did you think of the new Ezria chapter? Did you enjoy it. Next time, it's my first ever Emaya chapter. I am so excited to write about them. After Emaya, it's Melissa and an OC for her. It's an original character that I'm going to create for the chapter with Melissa. Question of the Day: Which chapter in this story is your favorite and which pairing had the most steamiest chapters? Don't forget to review this chapter (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-eight. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	28. Spanish Lessons

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another hot and steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Well, this is it. I've been waiting to write. Now, I know that I said that I am mostly an Emison shipper, so I decided to write an Emaya chapter for the first time. I've never written an Emaya one-shot and I'm giving it a shot, even though I'm an Emison shipper. I hope that you like it. So here it is, chapter twenty-eight of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Spanish Lessons**

It was a beautiful sunny Wednesday afternoon at the Fields house, Emily and her girlfriend Maya St. Germain were sitting in Emily's room, laying on her bed, working on their Spanish homework. Emily was reading her Spanish textbook while Maya was busy checking her out. Emily looks at Maya and noticed her staring at her slender, toned legs.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." Maya replied.

"You were busy checking out my legs, Maya. Is it something about them that turns you on?" Emily asked.

"Well, other parts of your body turn me on. Your beautiful eyes, your soft, luscious lips, your soft skin, your sexy voice. Everything." Maya said.

"Awww, thanks." Emily smiles at her girlfriend. "Mi nombre es."

"Huh?" Maya asked.

"Mi nombre es." Emily said.

"That's easy. It means my name is." Maya said.

"That's good." Emily said.

"Next one, please." Maya said.

"Como estas en este buen dia?" Emily asked.

"Hmm, I…I don't know. Let me guess. I know this one. Don't answer it for me. I don't want you to answer it! Ooh, I got it! It means how many pairs of panties do you have?" Maya answered as Emily gives her a look.

"No. Babe, that's not what it means. It means how are you on this fine day." Emily said. "Alright, next one. And you better get this one right. La chica que yacia junto a mi es realmente hermoso." Emily said.

"The girl lying next to me is really beautiful." Maya said.

"That's correct." Emily smiles at her.

"You know, Em. I have a wonderful but kinky idea. You see, I've always had a fantasy about you speaking in Spanish to me while we're making love." Maya said as she climbs on top of Emily, straddling her lap.

"Estas tratando de seducirme, la senora St. Germain?" Emily asked while speaking in Spanish.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. St. Germain?" Maya translates.

"Correcto." Emily grins.

"Correct." Maya leans down closer to the athletic swimmer's face.

"Quiero que me beses ahora." Emily said.

"Hmm, what does that mean?" Maya asked biting her bottom lip. Emily trailed her hands up Maya's back while Maya lightly strokes Emily's leg with her hand.

"It means I want you to kiss me right now." Emily said as gently cups Maya's cheek and leans up to her lips and kissed her. The kiss became passionate as Maya uses her right hand to gently squeeze Emily's breast through the fabric of her red t-shirt. Emily moans into the kiss. Maya slips her tongue inside Emily's mouth, challenging her to game of dominance while she continues to play with her soft, round breast. Maya could feel Emily's tongue swirling around hers. Both girls moan into the kiss and part ways while their tongues danced in mid-air. Maya breaks the kiss and lifts Emily's shirt off of her body and crashes her lips back onto hers. Maya messes with the front hook on Emily's bra and unclipped it, revealing her beautiful pair of C-cup breasts that spilled out right in front of her. Emily does the same with Maya and removes her thin black shirt, luckily Maya was not wearing a bra.

"Tan sexy." Maya speaks in Spanish.

"That means so sexy. Pretty good, Maya. Or should I say bastante bien, Maya." Emily grins as Maya leans down into the crook of Emily's neck, kissing her at that special spot while gently massaging her natural breasts with her hands. Maya sucks harder on Emily's neck, making Emily moan out her name while she continues to play with her breasts. Maya ran her fingers across Emily's nipples, gently squeezing them in between her fingertips and rolling them. Maya licks up Emily's neck and kisses under her chin, leading a trail over to her ear and began to suck on her earlobe for a bit.

"Oh dios, Maya. Quiero sentir tu lengua dentro de mi." Emily said in Spanish.

"Lo tienes, mi-super sexy nena." Maya said in Spanish. "That means you got it, my super-sexy babe."

Maya began to kiss down to Emily's breasts, taking one of her erect nipples in her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other breast using her fingertips to pinch her nipple. Emily moans as her girlfriend flicks her tongue around her hardened light brown nub and gently biting it with her teeth. Maya repeats her actions on the other breast and moves her hand down to Emily's denim shorts, unbuttoning them and slips her hand inside, rubbing her through the silky fabric of her panties. After working on Emily's breasts, Maya pulls her shorts down and threw them across the room and grabs her thoroughly soaked panties with her teeth and pulls them down.

"Wow, your pussy is really wet." Maya said.

"In Spanish." Emily said.

"Su cono es muy mojado." Maya said in Spanish as she moves her head down in between Emily's legs and began to lick around her wet pussy lips to tease her a bit. Emily whines as Maya continues to tease her.

"Maya, please. Stop teasing me. I want you to taste me right now. Just eat me out." Emily said.

"In Spanish, please." Maya said.

"Maya, por favor. Deja de burlarte de mi. Yo quiero que me gusto en este momento. Solo tienes que comer fuera." Emily said. Maya starts to eat her out as Emily starts to moan and arch her back while holding Maya's hair. Maya gazes into Emily's beautiful dark brown eyes while licking her treasure chest. Maya adds two of her fingers inside Emily and inserted them inside her, making Emily moan her name out loud. Maya leans her head down and latches her mouth onto Emily's throbbing clit as she increases her speed and adds a third finger inside her dripping wet hole.

"Mas. Mas!" Emily moans in Spanish. Maya lifts Emily's ass up and removes three of her nectar-soaked fingers out of her cunt, replacing them with her tongue and darts her tongue in and out of her love hole while her fingers gently tease her tight, little asshole before sticking them inside her. As she continues to tongue-fuck Emily's pussy and finger-fuck her ass, Maya uses her right hand to rub and pinch her clit harder, send radiating waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"OH, FUCK! MAYA, MMMM! YES! YES! YES! KEEP FUCKING ME WITH YOUR TONGUE! MMM, YES! I'M SO CLOSE….I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…OH SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM ALL OVER YOUR FUCKING TONGUE!" Emily screams as she cums all over Maya's tongue. Her yummy pussy-juice flows into Maya's mouth as Maya takes in all of it. Maya swallows Emily's cum and brought herself back up to Emily's lips and kissed her passionately.

"Wow…Maya….that felt…pretty good." Emily pants.

"I know, babe." Maya said. Maya removes her black jeans and her lacy red panties and threw them across the room, landing on Emily's clothing. Emily pushes Maya onto the bed and climbs on top of her. Emily moves her face down to Maya's breast and hungrily sucks on one of her nipples while using her free hand to play with the other, caressing the soft mound gently. Emily switches nipples and repeated her actions on the raven-haired girl, making Maya moan softly.

"That feels so good, Em." Maya moans and grins at Emily. Emily smirks back at Maya and licks around her chocolate brown nipple. After working on Maya's breasts, Emily moves her hand down to Maya's wet pussy and starts rubbing her clit. Maya moans and moves her hips while Emily continues to rub her clit. Emily slides two fingers inside Maya and slowly pumps in and out of her.

"Besame. Besame chica." Maya moans out in Spanish. Emily captures Maya's lips with hers while fingering her. Emily increases her speed and uses her thumb to tease Maya's sensitive clit. Maya moans into the kiss and grips the bed sheets tightly while she feels Emily's fingers going faster and deeper inside her. Emily doesn't stop fingering Maya until she cums all over her fingers.

"Em. Fuck! I'm about to cum!" Maya screams out loud as she cums all over Emily's fingers. Emily removes her fingers out of Maya and brought them up to her mouth to suck the sweet nectar off of her fingers. The two weren't finished having their fun yet, Emily throws her leg over Maya's leg while Maya threw her leg over Emily's shoulder, making sure that her pussy is touching hers. Emily leans forward and starts rubbing her pussy up against Maya's dripping wet pussy that was still leaking with her cum, causing them both to moan at the same time. The sounds of their moans and the smacking sounds coming from the women tribbing filled Emily's bedroom. Emily kept her eyes locked on Maya's as she began to hump faster. Maya bucks her hips up and held onto Emily's leg while Emily continues to hump her until they reach the brink of their orgasm.

"Yes, baby! Yeah! Cum with me! Cum with me!" Maya cries out as soon as her and Emily's orgasms rocked their system. The duo came onto each other's pussies and as they recover from their intense orgasm, Emily lies down next to Maya and wraps her arm around her.

"Holy…shit….that was…..amazing." Maya pants.

"I know." Emily smiles.

"Emily, that was the best Spanish lesson ever." Maya said.

"Te amo, Maya." Emily said in Spanish.

"Yo tambien te amo, Emily." Maya said in Spanish as she kisses Emily on the lips.

 **And that was chapter twenty-eight of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. So, what did you think of my first Emaya chapter? I hope it was hot enough for you. Next time, it's a Melissa/OC chapter. Then after the Melissa/OC chapter, I know you've all been waiting patiently for this pairing. It's another Haleb chapter. Feel free to review this chapter (No rude comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-nine. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	29. Movie Night with Melissa

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Today's chapter is a chapter involving Spencer's older sister Melissa and an OC that I've created. Well, it's an original character that fellow writer Boris Yeltsin and I have created. Here's a profile for the character:**

 **Name: Jeff Carter**

 **Age: 28**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Parents: George Carter (Father/Lawyer)**

 **Willow Rosenberg-Carter (Mother/Surgeon)**

 **Originally from Alabama. Moved to Rosewood. Jeff is a lawyer and met Melissa after she divorced Ian.**

 **Married to Melissa Hastings**

 **Children: Taylor Hastings (Daughter)**

 **Helped Melissa raise Taylor.**

 **Birthday: February 12, 1983**

 **Religion: Christian**

 **And that's the original character's profile. I hope that you like the character and I hope that you like the new chapter. By the way, this is an AU chapter. Instead of Melissa having a miscarriage and losing the baby, baby Taylor is born. Also, she divorces Ian. So here it is, chapter twenty-nine of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Movie Night With Melissa**

It was a regular Friday night at the Hastings residence, Melissa and her handsome husband Jeff were sitting in the living room watching a movie on television while her 8-month-old daughter Taylor is asleep in her crib in Spencer's room. Melissa rests her head on Jeff's lap and smiles at him. Jeff smiles back at her and continues to watch the movie.

"Mel, what made you divorce Ian? I mean, Taylor's his, not mine." Jeff said.

"I was getting sick of him abusing me. I was also sick of his drinking and I don't want him near me and Taylor because I was afraid he would hurt my little girl." Melissa said as Jeff kisses her forehead.

"It'll be fine, since you're with me now." Jeff said.

"Yeah." Melissa said. Jeff kisses her and continues to watch the movie. Their romantic moment was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying coming from the baby monitor. Melissa gets up from Jeff's lap and goes upstairs to check on her daughter. As she entered Spencer's room, Melissa walks over to Taylor's crib to pick her up.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did you have trouble sleeping? It's okay. Shh, shh. Mommy's here. It's okay." Melissa said in a soft, gentle tone until Taylor relaxes. "Good girl."

Right when Melissa puts Taylor in her crib, Jeff enters the room to check on her.

"Hey." Jeff said.

"Hey." Melissa said. Taylor stares at her father and smiles at him.

"Hey, there little one." Jeff said as he stuck the pacifier in Taylor's mouth and kisses her forehead. Taylor falls asleep as Jeff and Melissa step out of her room. Jeff holds Melissa hand, lacing his fingers with hers and walked down the stairs together and began to notice Spencer entering the house after coming home from her date with Toby.

"Hello." Spencer said.

"Hey. The baby is asleep. Keep it down." Melissa whispered.

"Sorry. So, how is she?" Spencer asked.

"She's fine." Jeff said as Spencer grins at him.

"What about you? How's was your night?" Melissa asked.

"Pretty good. Toby and I went to the movies to watch _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. I forgot how hilarious the Black Knight scene was. Toby was laughing throughout the whole movie." Spencer said as she walked up the stairs while Jeff and Melissa walked into the living room.

"Well, we're glad that you had a great time tonight." Jeff said.

"Thanks. I'm just going to get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Spencer said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Spence." Melissa said.

"Goodnight, Mel." Spencer said as she headed upstairs to her room. Melissa sits down on the couch next to Jeff.

"Now that Taylor is asleep and Spencer is upstairs in her room. We have the whole living room to ourselves. So, what would you like to do?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could have a little fun together." Melissa said as she moves her hand down, gently rubbing his crotch through the fabric of his jeans.

"Holy…wow. Mel, what if your parents walk in on us or what if Spencer comes down and see us?" Jeff asked as Melissa climbs on top of him and straddles his lap. Melissa doesn't answer but instead smirks at him, leans in and kisses his lips. Jeff pulls Melissa closer into him, with Melissa throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Jeff sticks his tongue out and licks her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Melissa parts her lips open and let Jeff slip his tongue inside her. Jeff moves his tongue around Melissa's to challenge her to a game of tongue domination. While they continue to kiss, Melissa starts grinding into his lap, back and forth, nice and slow. Jeff could feel himself getting hard as Melissa began to moan into the kiss.

"Mmm, Jeff." Melissa moaned as she continues her grinding. Melissa stops as Jeff slid his hand underneath Melissa's red skirt and began rubbing her through the fabric of her lacy panties. Melissa moans as Jeff continues to pleasure her, the brunette began to rip off Jeff's blue flannel shirt to reveal her husband's toned chest. Melissa ran her fingers up and down Jeff's smooth skin while he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck. His hands fumbling at the buttons of her silk blouse and started unbuttoning and threw her shirt across the room, revealing her sexy black-laced bra.

"God, you're so beautiful." Jeff said while he stares at her bra-covered breasts.

"Thanks." Melissa replied. She loved how gentle Jeff was being to her. His hand reach behind her back and unclasps her bra and let it fall down to the floor. Her creamy breasts spill out right in front of him. Melissa moves her hand down to Jeff's pants to unbuckle his jeans and pulls them down while he pulls off her lacy black panties. Melissa climbs off of his lap, moves down to the floor and kneels in between his legs and takes his 11-inch cock in her mouth. Melissa bobs her head up and down skillfully, making him moan in delight.

"Oh, Mel. Melissa, sweetheart. That's so sexy." Jeff groans. Melissa gazes deeply into Jeff's blue eyes. His hands move down to her C-cup breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples with his fingers and gently cupping her breasts with his hands. Melissa teases Jeff's cock with her tongue while blowing him while cupping his balls with her hand. Not wanting to make him cum right now, Melissa climbs back up and straddles his lap, grabbing his cock and lining it up in front of her dripping wet entrance.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Melissa replied as she slowly eases herself onto his cock. Jeff groans as his Melissa slowly rolls her hips and grips the couch cushion.

"Mmm." Melissa moans. "Oh, God. Baby, you're so big in me."

Jeff smirks at Melissa and leans forward to capture her lips with his while she continues rocking back and forth. Melissa proceeds to move faster and cries out in pleasure while Jeff continues to enjoy feeling how soft, tight and warm her pussy is. Jeff could feel himself on the brink and Melissa's walls were contracting around him. Jeff laces his fingers with Melissa's and gazes deeply into her eyes.

"Jeff, I'm so close." Melissa moans out.

"I'm close too, babe." Jeff said as he reaches his peak. Melissa cries out his name and came all over his cock while Jeff blows his load inside her. After Jeff fills her up with his cum, Melissa breathes heavily and collapses onto him. Jeff looks at her as a she starts to chuckle.

"Wow…." Melissa pants.

"I know." Jeff said.

"You know that Spencer's going to freak out when she find out that we did it on Nana's couch." Melissa said.

"Yeah, definitely." Jeff said as he gives Melissa a kiss on the lips.

 **And that was chapter twenty-nine of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you liked this chapter. Next time, it's a Haleb chapter. It will either be a Haleb chapter where Hanna gives Caleb a strip show while R. Kelly's** _ **Bump N' Grind**_ **is playing called Striptease. A Haleb chapter that takes place during the Christmas episode** _ **How the 'A' Stole Christmas**_ **where Caleb was wearing a Sexy Santa outfit, well boxers, and gives Hanna her Christmas present called** _ **Hanna's Christmas Gift**_ **. A Haleb chapter where it takes place during the season three episode** _ **The Kahn Game**_ **where Hanna and Caleb make love on Caleb's car at an alley for a heated sex session called Find A Way. Or a Haleb chapter where Hanna dresses up as a sexy cowgirl to surprise Caleb called** _ **Caleb's Cowgirl**_ **. Which idea do you want to see in the thirtieth chapter? After Haleb, it's a Hannily chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty. Till next time my fellow readers**


	30. Striptease

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of this steamy story. Now before you read this chapter, I've read a review from a Guest telling me to stop writing the same typical pairings all the time and complaining about it and suggested me to do an Ezra and Hanna chapter. I'm not going to write that because it sounds weird. Also, this is my fanfiction and I make my own decisions, which means I can do whatever the fuck I want with this story. If I can write the same pairings, then I will. Anyway, it's update time. Well, some of you voted for this Haleb idea. You've voted for it, and you're getting it. The idea that you picked is** _ **Striptease**_ **. I hope that you'll enjoy this hot Haleb chapter. By the way, this Haleb chapter takes place during season three. That's when Hanna cut her hair short because I know on season five and season 6A her was short in those two seasons. I don't know, was her hair short on season five? So here it is, chapter thirty of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Striptease**

Hanna Marin wanted to do something outrageous, seductive and sexy. She was feeling a extremely naughty. It was a cool, clear night in Rosewood, the stars were shinning bright and the moonlight was shining through her bedroom window. The blonde was sitting in the living room watching an episode of _Darkwing Duck_ while waiting for her boyfriend Caleb to come over. She was planning on surprising her lover and he was going to be in for a surprise of his life. Hanna couldn't stop thinking about what she's going to do to Caleb, imagining him sitting behind her and touching her in her most intimate places while feeling his lips trailing up and down on her neck. Just thinking about Caleb doing those things to her was making her wet.

As she went upstairs and entered the bedroom, Hanna walks over to her drawer and pulls out a sexy 2-piece lingerie outfit, a red lacy bra and a matching red thong. Hanna begins to walk over to her closet and pulls out a sexy short black leather mini skirt and a red velvet zip front crop top. Hanna lies the clothes on her bed and began to remove her unicorn heart crop tee and her afterhours satin pajama pants and removed her blue and white polka dotted bra and matching panties and put on her red lacy bra and red thong. Hanna then proceeds to put on her black mini skirt and her zip front crop top. She sprayed some raspberry-scented body spritzer on her neck and on her breasts and looked at herself in the mirror. Her ruby red lipstick covers the fullness of her lips. But there was one last thing that Hanna forgot to add to the ensemble, a pair of red five-inch heels. Hanna walks back to her closet and pulls out her heels and put them on her feet.

"Ah, much better. Boy, do I look good." Hanna said as she continues to check herself in the mirror.

"Hanna. Hanna." Caleb called as he entered the house. "Hanna, are you home?"

"Come upstairs. I have a little surprise for you." Hanna said as she dims the lights in her room and lit up her cinnamon-scented candles. Hanna picks up her IPod and scrolled through her playlist of love songs that she plays during their makeout sessions. Caleb walks upstairs and enters the dimly lit room, only to see the blonde curvaceous beauty standing right by her bed. Caleb observes Hanna as he moved towards her, never keeping his eyes off of her, seeing her seductive grin appearing on her face, he could tell that she wanted him.

"I've been waiting for you, Caleb." Hanna said.

"Hanna, wow. You look…wow." Caleb said as Hanna walked him over to her bed and pushed him softly down as he looked at her while he elevated his brows. "Han, what's going on?"

"I'm going to perform a little dance for you, Caleb. Your Hanna-Boo is going to show you her seductive moves." Hanna walks over to her IPod and starts playing the R. Kelly song _Bump N' Grind_. The blonde turned towards him and started moving her sexy body very sensually. Caleb watches in amazement from his girlfriend swaying her hips back and forth. Hanna gently squeezes her voluptuous C-cup breasts for a bit, she then turned around and lifts her skirt up so he could get a full view of her luscious ass. Hanna gazes at Caleb and winks at him as she starts smacking her ass hard.

"Does Caleb love watching his Hanna-Boo smacking her ass?" Hanna asked in a seductive tone. The lovely Marin teen started to take her clothing off one piece at a time, starting with her red velvet front zip crop. With her hand on the zipper, Hanna pulls the zipper down and removes it by letting it drop to the floor. With the top gone, Hanna goes for the mini skirt next and pulled it down to her ankles. Caleb bites his lower lip from seeing Hanna now left in her bra, thong and heels.

"Bra, next. Take off the bra." Caleb said. Hanna reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, sliding it off of her and throwing it to Caleb. Hanna walks over to Caleb and straddles his lap. Hanna stares deeply into Caleb's eyes, seeing pure wanton lust and desire. She wanted him to be inside her right now. Caleb moves his hand up to her face, gently cupping her cheek. His thumb lightly traces her soft, full lips. A soft moan escapes from her mouth. Caleb leans up and kisses Hanna slowly and seductively, taking his time while Hanna is grinding on him nice and slow. Hanna could feel her moistness growing from her treasure chest as she continued to grind on Caleb. Caleb moves his hands behind Hanna and moves them down to her butt and gently squeezes them before lifting her up and switching places with her so he could be on top. Caleb removes Hanna's heels from off of her feet and pulls her panties down to her ankles. Hanna removes Caleb's jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders while kissing him passionately. Caleb begins to pull his black t-shirt off of his body and climbs on top of her, kissing her passionately. Caleb ran his fingers through Hanna's blonde curls and kissed her soft skin, the scent of vanilla and raspberry drove Caleb wild as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and along her shoulder while his hands roam throughout her body. Hanna began to moan softly as she felt Caleb's fingers tweaking her nipples for a minute until they became hard. Caleb stops his actions on her and stares at her nude body. He loved every inch and every curve of her body. She was perfect.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and have your way with me." Hanna said. Caleb leans down and captures the blonde's lips with his for a bit. He then proceeds to kiss down to her breasts and latches his mouth onto one of her hardened peaks while he uses his free hand to play with the other. Hanna curses and threw her head back in pleasure from Caleb's actions. Caleb gently squeezes her breast and softly sucks on her hard nipple and flicks her tongue at it to continue to torture her. Hanna begs Caleb not to stop as she was enjoying this sensation very much, she was starting to cry out his name out loud. Caleb stops working on Hanna's breasts and moved his tongue down her stomach, around her belly button and down to her shaved wet pussy. Before he could feast on her, Caleb licks and nibbles at his girlfriend's inner thigh to tease her for a bit, kissing down to her dripping wet sex. Caleb stuck his tongue out and began to lick Hanna's sweet, moist honey pot, licking up and down on her thin pink pussy lips.

"Mmm….Caleb…mmm." Hanna moaned as Caleb starts flicking the tip of his tongue on her clit. He began to spit on her pussy and starts rubbing her for a bit.

"Does Hanna-Boo love it when I play with her clit?" Caleb whispered huskily while he gazes deeply into her beautiful baby blue eyes. Hanna sensually bit down on her lower lip as she continues to watch her boyfriend pushing his tongue in and out of her pussy while playing with her nipples. Hanna continues to scream out Caleb's name and grips his hair tightly while feeling his tongue move in, out and around her highly sensitive area that would send her into a complete climax.

"CALEB, I'M GONNA CUM SO FUCKING HARD!" Hanna screams out as she cums all over Caleb's tongue. Caleb gives Hanna one last lick before bringing himself back up to her lips to kiss her. Hanna moans into the kiss as she was getting extremely turned on from tasting herself all over Caleb's tongue. Wanting to get Caleb naked, Hanna places her hand on Caleb's smooth, toned chest, slowly moving it down to his belt buckle and unbuckling it while feeling his hands roaming through every curve of her body. Hanna unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off along with his boxers and threw them on the pile of clothing. Hanna bit her lip and reached down to touch Caleb's 9-inch cock, then grasped him with her hand. Caleb moans softly as Hanna slowly stroked his shaft with her gentle touch, enjoying the feel of his cock. She longed to take him in her mouth. Hanna stops stroking and leans down to start licking his shaft. Hanna licks passionately as Caleb lightly strokes her hair. The blonde takes his member in her mouth and bobs her head up and down on his cock. Caleb gently grabs the back of Hanna's head and starts face fucking her, his gaze never leaving hers. Her talented tongue continues to tease his cock until she starts to feel his cock twitching in her mouth.

"Hanna….Hanna…if you keep going, then I am going to bust." Caleb groans. Hanna stops blowing. Hanna pulled away from Caleb and lies down on her back. Caleb positions himself on top of her, his saliva-coated cock lined up in front of Hanna's moist snatch and pushes himself inside her. Hanna groans as Caleb slowly thrusts in and out of her pussy. Caleb smiled in response from hearing Hanna's sensual moans.

"Mmm. Caleb." Hanna moans.

"Your pussy feels so soft, wet and warm for me Hanna-Boo." Caleb said.

"That's right. All for you, baby." Hanna smiles. Caleb kisses her again, their tongues fighting for dominance within each others mouths while he thrusts harder and deeper inside her. His hand wraps around the back of her knee, bringing her knee up to rest against his body, feeling her soft sole of her foot running up and down against his skin. Hanna brought her other leg and wrapped it around Caleb while he continued to fuck her in the missionary position while pinning her tongue against his. The two continued to fuck in the missionary position until they began to fuck in a new sexual position. Caleb wraps his arm around Hanna's back and pulled her from where she laid, positioning her with her straddling his lap while her legs are still wrapped around him. Caleb wraps his arms around Hanna's back and began to slowly rock her back and forth. Their eyes locked and their moans filled Hanna's bedroom. Caleb pulls Hanna's body closer and leans down to kiss the valley between her breasts.

"Oh, fuck. Mmm." Hanna moans as she continues to rock back and forth, enjoying Caleb fucking her slow and romantic like a romantic novel. His free hand moves up to her breast, cupping it gently while their hungry lips found one another once again. Hanna's walls clench tightly around Caleb's cock as she continues to ride him.

"I'm close, Caleb." Hanna moaned.

"I'm close too, Hanna-Boo. Cum for me, baby." Caleb whispered huskily in Hanna's ear. Hanna felt pleasure ripple throughout her body and her legs began to shake from intense pleasure and cums all over Caleb's cock. Caleb moans out Hanna's name and shoots his cum inside her pussy. After they both ride out their orgasm together, Caleb smiles at Hanna and wipes the sweat from off of her forehead and kisses her.

"Thanks for the hot strip show, princess." Caleb said.

"You're welcome. Anything for my man." Hanna said.

"I love you, Hanna." Caleb said.

"I love you too." Hanna said as she smiled sweetly at him and kisses him.

 **And that was chapter thirty of Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love. So, did you like the new Haleb chapter? Was it hot enough for you? Next time, it's a Hannily chapter. After Hannily, it's another Spoby chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Rude Comments) and tune in next time for chapter thirty-one. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	31. I Love You, Hanna Marin

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker here bringing you another hot chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope you're ready for the new chapter because today's new chapter is very erotic. It's another Hannily chapter. Before you read this, this new chapter takes place during season four. That was when Caleb was in Ravenswood and him and Hanna broke up and she started dating this guy Travis. This will have mentions of Tranna and Haleb, but all of this chapter is mainly about Hannily. Anyway, here's chapter thirty-one of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **I Love You, Hanna Marin**

Emily Catherine Fields cannot contain her lust for her best friend Hanna Marin. After her breakup with Paige, Emily has had feelings for Hanna ever since her and Caleb first started. After her and Caleb broke up, Emily was there for Hanna. It's gotten to the point where Emily would check out Hanna. One time, when Emily stayed at Hanna's while her parents were in Texas, Emily caught a glimpse of Hanna in her bra and panties while she was picking out an outfit to wear on her date with Caleb. Emily in nature is shy and reserved and would never in a million years tell her best friend how she feels about her. She didn't know how Hanna would react to this, she was afraid that Hanna would freak out or afraid that Hanna might not feel the same way about her. This was a very special girl that Emily has cared about a lot.

I was a normal Friday evening, and Emily was staying over at Hanna's house. Hanna's mother Ashley was out on a date with pastor Ted, the two went to a fancy French restaurant together. Emily was sitting on the spare bed reading a book by James Patterson while Hanna is getting ready for her date with Travis. The light brown-haired teen pulls out a pair of blue five-inch heels to go with her pink and black lace dress.

"God, she looks beautiful." Emily thought to herself as she watches Hanna standing in front of the mirror checking herself out. Hanna was beautiful like an angel. While staring at the mirror, Hanna began to notice Emily checking her out.

"What?" Hanna asked smiling at her.

"Wha…oh, nothing. I was just noticing how beautiful you look in that dress. Boy, Travis is lucky to be dating you." Emily said.

"I know." Hanna said as she sprayed some lavender-scented perfume on her neck.

"So, where are you two going on your date?" Emily asked.

"Well, first off, we're going to the movies. They're showing this romantic-comedy called _The Lucky Guy_. It's about a clumsy private detective who falls for an oil tycoon's spoiled daughter that he's supposed to protect while trying to bust some jewel thieves. Originally, Travis wanted to see the some action movie called _The Battle for Brooklyn_. He said that movie has some romance in it. But instead, we went for _The Lucky Guy_. And after the movies, we're going to Benny  & Eddie's Pizzeria for dinner." Hanna said as she puts on her pink lemonade-flavored lip gloss on her lips. A depressed look appears on Emily's face, the girl that she's secretly in love with is falling for another man.

"Hey, Em. Are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"I'll be fine. You just go out and have fun with Travis." Emily said trying to hide her feelings from Hanna. Hanna smiles at Emily, hugs her and walks out of the room to meet Travis outside. Emily sighs and lies down on her back looking up at the ceiling just thinking about Hanna. She was hoping to have some girl time with her just so she could get adjusted to telling Hanna how she feels about her or maybe feel confident enough to make a move on her. Tonight was going to be a long night for her.

Hours later, Emily was asleep in bed. Travis pulled up into Hanna's driveway to drop her off at home and kissed her goodnight. After their kiss, Hanna steps out of the car and walked to the front door to let herself in. Not wanting to wake up Emily, Hanna took off her heels and walked upstairs into her room nice and quiet. As she entered the room, she sees Emily asleep. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful her mermaid looks sleeping peacefully. Emily opens her eyes only to see Hanna walking over to the closet.

"Hey, there." Emily said.

"Hey." Hanna whispered.

"How was your date with Travis?" Emily asked.

"It was wonderful. We had a great night. The Lucky Guy was a pretty good movie. I would tell you what happened in the movie but I don't want to spoil it for you." Hanna said. Hearing Hanna say Travis' name was making Emily sick to her stomach. She felt like getting pissy and jealous. "After we finished dinner, he drove me home and gave me a kiss."

"Did you like the kiss?" Emily asked sitting up.

"Well, I did. But, I didn't feel anything between us. Look, I appreciate what he did for me and my mom and I had a great time with him, it's just that I really don't like Travis that much. There's somebody else that I like." Hanna said. A little spark of hope filled Emily's head after hearing Hanna say those exact words. Now, it's her chance to move in and tell her how she feels.

"Emily, could you help me take this dress off? My zipper stuck." Hanna said. Emily climbed out of bed and made her way over to Hanna and began tugging on the zipper. Emily pulls the zipper down slowly while staring at Hanna's reflection in the mirror. Hanna stares back at Emily and smiles at her. The scent of her lavender-scented perfume was driving her wild. Emily pushes the shoulder straps of Hanna's dress off of her shoulders and letting it drop to her ankles. Hanna could feel Emily's hand brushing up against her soft, nubile skin.

"See something that you like?" Hanna asked.

"Absolutely." Emily replied. "Wait, what? I wasn't trying to check you out or anything."

"Don't play games with me, Emily. I know how you feel about me. I'm not an idiot." Hanna said.

"Well, you could be a ditz at some times…" Emily said.

"Em, if you want something, take it. Besides, I feel the same way about you. I've been longing to touch you for so long." Hanna said. Staring into her best friend's beautiful blue eyes, Emily watches as she slowly leans in towards Hanna's face. Her heart is beating faster as she closes her eyes and moved closer, suddenly Emily's lips were pressed against Hanna's. Emily gently cups Hanna's cheek while kissing her slow and lovingly. Hanna's lips felt soft, full, warm and wet, she began to feel Emily licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hanna's hand found the back of Emily's neck as Emily deepens the kiss. The athletic swimmer slips her tongue inside Hanna's mouth and flicks her tongue against Hanna's while moving her hand down to her core, slipping her hand inside her lacy panties. Emily began to rub Hanna's honey pot in a circular motion. Hanna moans softly into the kiss from the feeling of Emily stroking her outer lips. This was something that she wanted for a long time. Emily dominates the light brown-haired teen's mouth as smirk appeared on her face from hearing Hanna's passionate moans. As she continued to play with Hanna's pussy, Emily was starting to feel Hanna getting wet. Emily breaks the kiss as her and Hanna make their way over to Hanna's bed.

"Hanna." Emily said.

"Yes, Em." Hanna said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked.

"Emily, I'm sure. You're the one that I want. I love you." Hanna said as her hand trailed up Emily's blue cropped "23" off-shoulder sweater. The curvaceous girl removes Emily's sweater, tossing it on the floor next to her bed, luckily for Hanna, Emily was not wearing a bra. The two climbed on Hanna's bed and continued to make out for a bit. Emily reaches behind Hanna's bra and unclasped her bra with one hand and let it drop to the floor. Hanna and Emily both stared at their half naked bodies.

"You're so beautiful, Hanna-Boo." Emily said.

"I love it when you call me Hanna-Boo." Hanna smiles as she lies down on her bed. Emily climbs on top of Hanna and straddles her lap, leaning down and kisses her from her lips, down her jaw, neck and to her lovely pair of C-cup breasts. Emily took one of Hanna's breasts in her mouth and starts sucking on her nipple. Hanna groans out in pleasure as Emily licks her tongue over her erect nipple while gently massaging her breast in her hand, pinching and playing with it until they're stiff and erect. Emily stops her actions on Hanna's breasts and starts grinding on her lap.

"Mmm. Emily, you horny girl." Hanna moans out as Emily continues to grind her pussy against hers, feeling herself getting wet and Hanna's wetness leaking onto her white silk panties.

"Oh, fuck…Emily… I….I…" Hanna moans.

"Say it, Hanna." Emily said in a seductive tone.

"I want you." Hanna said. Emily stops grinding on Hanna and proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach and to her soaking wet panties. Hanna lies on her back with two pillows under her upper back as Emily kneels between her luscious smooth legs, pulling her panties down to her ankles with her teeth and began to draw slow circles around her clitoris. Hanna moans softly as Emily rubs her wet flesh in a circular motion while taking her nipple in her mouth once again. Emily slips two fingers inside Hanna and pumping in and out of her wet hole while licking her nipple up and down with her tongue.

"Does that feel good, Hanna?" Emily asked huskily. "Do you like it when I fuck your pussy with my fingers? Mmm, I bet you wondered what it would feel like to caress another girl's body."

"Oh, for fuck sake Emily. Will you quit your teasing and eat me out already?" Hanna asked being impatient. Emily pumps harder and faster while using her thumb to tease her clit.

"Emily Catherine Fields, would you stop your damn teasing!" Hanna yelled. Emily pulls her fingers out of Hanna and stuck them in her mouth to suck her sweet juices off of her fingers. Emily spreads Hanna's legs wide and began to suck on Hanna's core. Emily gazes deeply into Hanna's eyes to watch her pleasurable expressions on her face, her eyes were burning with lust. Emily continues to devour Hanna's pussy by licking and sucking her faster, her tongue moving in circles over her swollen clit.

"Oh, shit. Right there, Emily. Just keep going. I want you to make me cum so fucking hard in your mouth." Hanna moans. Her hand grips her dark brown hair tightly as Emily continues to plunge her tongue in and out of her wet hole. Her hand grips the bed sheets tightly and her pretty toes began to curl in pleasure as Hanna felt herself getting closer and closer to having her orgasm.

"Oh, God. Emily, I'm so close. I'm so close. Mmm, mmm!" Hanna cries out as she closes her eyes tightly and screams out Emily's name. Her hips started shaking and her cum spills out all over Emily's tongue and in her mouth. Hanna lies there on the bed trying to recover from her orgasm, breathing heavily as Emily brought herself up to Hanna's lips and kissed her. Hanna was getting instantly turned on from tasting her own juices all over Emily's lips, she couldn't stop moaning about it.

"You taste pretty good, Hanna-Boo." Emily said.

"I know. Now it's my turn. You know I've been craving for a pink drink." Hanna said.

"You mean a raspberry flirtini. Wait, how did you know about the pink drink? They served it at the lesbian bar." Emily said.

"I…uh…I do not know anything about that." Hanna said trying to hide the fact that she was in a lesbian bar following Paige because she thought she was meeting up with Caleb. Emily places her pretty pussy over Hanna's face. Hanna began to run her tongue up and down Emily pussy lips. Emily moans as she felt Hanna flicking her tongue up and down on her moist wetness and her clit.

"Oh, God. Hanna, you're so good at this, baby." Emily moans as she grips the headboard tightly. The swimmer starts riding Hanna's mouth and tongue. She could not believe that this is actually happening to her, all this time, this is happening so fast it's gotten to the point where she thought she was dreaming. Hanna kept licking and sucking on Emily's clit and repeatedly sticking her tongue inside her. As she went faster, Emily's moans got louder and louder, filling her bedroom.

"Fuck, Han! I'm gonna cum!" Emily screams out as she kept grinding her pussy on Hanna's mouth. After Emily cums, Hanna slows down her pace so she could recover from her orgasm. Emily climbs off of Hanna's face and lies down next to her, kissing her on her lips.

"Mmm, that was fantastic." Emily said.

"Yeah. It was." Hanna said kissing her on the lips. "Round 2?"

"You got it, Hanna-Boo." Emily smirks at Hanna.

 **And that's chapter thirty-one of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed reading that chapter. Next time, it's an Emison chapter. Well, it's an Emison chapter of your choice: An Emison chapter that takes place right before Alison's disappearance. This takes place during the season two episode** _ **The First Secret**_ **, Ben and Emily have their first time together and Emily thinks about Alison while having sex with Ben called** _ **Thinking of You**_ **. An Emison chapter where Ali playfully teases Emily sexually called Alison the Tease. Or an Emison chapter that takes place during a flashback scene from the season one episode** _ **The Perfect Storm**_ **where Emily and Alison are in the locker room and she asks Emily to hook her bra for her. Instead of her cruelly letting Emily know that their kiss meant nothing more to her than practice for "the real thing", Emily and Alison go farther. This chapter is called** _ **The Real Thing**_ **. This is my alternate version of what would've happened in the locker room between them. If you want to see one of these stories in the next chapter, feel free to message me. After Emison, it's another Spoby chapter. Before I go, here's a little trivia about the Hannily chapter, the "pink drink" line was a reference to Hanna and Ashley's conversation about the pink drink from the season three episode** _ **Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno**_ **. Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Reviews and Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	32. Thinking of Her

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker here bringing you another erotic chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Before you read today's new chapter, I was reading over the reviews and somebody asked me if I ever write the requests people message me about or do I just focus on one story at a time. That's an interesting question. You see, sometimes I write the requests people message me about, mostly I just focus on one story at a time. Thanks for asking. Also, I saw someone requested a Caleb/Hanna/Emily threesome chapter. That guest reviewer have read my mind because I've been planning on writing a Caleb/Hanna/Emily threesome chapter. That is all that I have to say. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that it's update time. Well, the votes are in for the Emison chapter and the Emison chapter that you've picked is the first writing prompt for Emison.** _ **Thinking of You**_ **. This chapter takes place right before Alison's disappearance. Also, this takes place during the season two episode** _ **The First Secret**_ **. A bi-curious Emily has her first time with her boyfriend Ben Coogan. During their passionate lovemaking, Emily begins to think about Alison. In this chapter, instead of Ben being a total fucking prick (Excuse my language), Ben is a gentleman to Emily. This will have both Bemily and Emison in it. So here it is, I present to you the Emison chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **,** _ **Thinking of You**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **Thinking of You**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **The First Secret**_

"Hey, Em. Are you feeling okay?" Ben asked noticing his girlfriend looking off at the distance. Emily was feeling a bit confused about her sexuality. She was in love with Ben but she is also secretly in love with Alison. Ever since that day at the library, Emily couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde. Thinking about the feeling of her soft, full pink lips touching hers, the feeling of touching her skin, staring at her nude body while she was changing in the locker room. Just thinking about Alison was turning on Emily a lot. She was attracted to this beautiful blonde angel.

"Emily, sweetie." Ben called snapping Emily out from her daydream.

"Huh? Wha?" Emily asked.

"Are you okay? Looks like you were out of it because you weren't paying attention to the show." Ben said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ben. I've just had a lot on my mind." Emily said.

"Like what?" Ben asked.

"The Halloween party." Emily said.

"Em, if it's about you wanting to go out dressed as an Native American, I'm fine with that. I'm not going to force you to go out as something else. You don't have to go out dressed as a cop." Ben said.

"Ben, it's fine. You can just relax." Emily said as she kisses Ben on the lips. "So, what are you going out as for Halloween?"

"Well, I've been thinking of going out as Stringfellow Hawke." Ben said.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Stringfellow Hawke. The guy from the show _Airwolf._ He was played by Jan-Michael Vincent. The show is from the 1980s." Ben said.

"God, you watch a lot of reruns." Emily playfully hits Ben's arm and giggles.

"Well, you have a handsome boyfriend who has a lot of knowledge about old shows." Ben said. Emily smiles at Ben and stares deeply into his brown eyes. Ben leans in for a kiss and kisses Emily in a slow and tender motion. The kiss lasted for ten seconds until Emily breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, I'm a little nervous." Emily said as she looked down shyly.

"Em, it's okay. If you don't want to take this next step in our relationship, it's fine with me. We can wait till it's the right time. I just don't want to force you into something that you don't want to do." Ben said.

"It's okay. I want to do this." Emily bit her lower lip and closes her eyes.

"You know, this is a pretty big deal." Ben said. Emily opens her eyes and was surprised to see somebody else. That person had long blonde hair instead of short brown hair. His masculine body was replaced by a feminine figure in an orange dress. The girl was revealed to be Alison. At this point, Emily didn't know if that was a dream or not.

"It's okay, Mermaid. It's just me. You don't have to do this you know." Alison said.

"I want to." Emily said. The athletic swimmer closes her eyes and leans in closer towards Alison, crashing her lips on top of hers, in a hot and passionate kiss. Alison slips her tongue inside Emily's mouth and flicks her tongue against hers, dancing together in perfect Harmony. Her hand gliding up and down her back and moving her hand up to Emily's brown hair, fisting her hand into her hair so she can claim the swimmer's mouth. Emily breaks the kiss and opens her eyes, only to see Ben once again. Emily's hand began to fumble with the buttons on Ben's red flannel shirt and unbuttoned it. Ben smiles at Emily as she removes his shirt, revealing his toned chest.

"I've always said that you've got a fantastic body." Emily said.

"Thanks, Em." Ben said. Emily recaptures Ben's lips with hers. Ben slowly moves his hand up Emily's body, sliding his hand underneath her orange t-shirt and starts to gently squeeze her lovely breasts with his hand. Emily moans in delight from Ben playing with her breasts as she continues to think about Alison.

 **(Emily's Imagination)**

Alison grabs the hem of Emily's shirt and pulls it off of her body, revealing her silk black bra. Her hands gliding up and down Emily's back, making her arch into her. Alison throws Emily's shirt to the side and climbs on top of her while placing some kisses down her neck and back up to her lips in a hot and passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together, enjoying the wild cherry flavor in her mouth. Alison pulls away from Emily's mouth and looks into her brown eyes. Emily reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and let it fall to the bed. Alison, who was completely naked, climbs on top of Emily and kisses between her breasts.

 **(Reality)**

Ben's hands move down underneath Emily denim skirt and rubs her through her panties while he takes one of her breasts in his mouth and starts sucking on her nipple. Emily moans from the feeling of Ben swirling his tongue around her erect nipple while he continues to rub the silky fabric of Emily's panties against her core. He could feel her wetness seeping through. Emily whimpers in pleasure. Her eyes still closed from Ben's tender touch while letting her imagination about Alison run wild, thinking about her tongue licking her nipples. But with Ben, Ben was different than the other guys. He wouldn't be so rough with her. This was a special moment between them. Ben repeats his actions on the other breast, taking his time to make sure that she feels good.

 **(Emily's Imagination)**

Alison ran her thumb over Emily's hardened peaks and gently massaged the globes with her hands as Emily moans from her touch. After working on Emily's breasts, Alison leaves a trail of kisses down Emily's smooth skin, licking her way down her body while removing her skirt and soaked panties by giving them a good pull and slide them down her hips and over her feet. Alison pushes her mermaid's legs apart and gives her the most sexiest smile ever.

 **(Reality)**

Ben looks up at Emily before he eats her out as he begins to kiss her inner thigh tenderly, sending shivers up the swimmer's spine, until his tongue touches her clit. Emily moans and threw her head back in pleasure as Ben ran his tongue up and down her drenched wet slit. Emily felt like she was on cloud nine with Ben. As Ben continued to eat her out, Emily continued to think about Ali's tongue slipping in and out of her tight, pink hole while gazing into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Ben…mmm…ohhhh." Emily moaned.

 **(Emily's Imagination)**

"You're so wet for me, mermaid." Ali said as she slips a finger inside Emily's hole, moving it in and out as Emily arches her back in pleasure. Alison added another finger inside Emily's pussy while latching her sweet mouth onto her throbbing clit.

"God, just like that Ali. Mmm, keep fucking my pussy. Yeah, just like that." Emily said. Alison continues to suck on Emily's clit as her fingers move in and out while her free hand moves down to play with herself, getting immensely turned on from hearing Emily's moans filling the bedroom. Alison couldn't get enough of Emily, she tasted so sweet and so addicting. Emily is arched off the bed, moaning louder. Alison began to feel Emily's walls clenching tightly around her fingers, the blonde stops sucking on her sexy mermaid's clit and uses her thumb to tease her until she cums.

"Say my name, Emily. I want you to say my name when I make you cum." Alison said in a seductive pornstar-like tone.

 **(Reality)**

"Do it, Em. I want you to cum for me. Come for me, baby. Come for me." Ben said. Emily grips the bed sheets tightly and cries out Ben's name over and over again as her orgasm rocked her system. Ben smiles as he watches his girlfriend's body shaking from the extreme sensation. Emily lies on the bed trying to recover from her orgasm while Ben removes his jeans and boxer. The handsome gentleman reaches behind the back of his jeans and pulls out a condom. Before he could unwrap it, Emily gently grabs Ben's wrist to stop him.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Ben asked.

"Nothing. I want to do the honors by putting the condom on for you." Emily said. Ben grins at her as Emily grabs the condo, tearing the wrapper open and slid the condom on his 9-inch cock. Emily takes a deep breath while Ben positions himself in front of her dripping wet entrance.

"Are you ready, Emily?" Ben asked.

 **(Emily's Imagination)**

"Are you ready, Emily?" Alison asked while putting on the strap-on dildo and squeezes some K-Y lube on it. Alison spreads Emily's legs open and ran the tip of the rubber cock up and down on her entrance. Emily bites her bottom lip gently and takes a deep breath as Alison pushes the rubber cock inside her tight pink hole. Emily closes her eyes tightly trying to get through the pain as Alison continues to slowly push her way inside her, making her whimper in pain.

"It's alright, Em. Relax. I'll be gentle with you." Alison said. As the pain subsides, Emily began to feel some pleasure as Ali picks up her pace. Alison leans down and captures her lips with Emily's, kissing her passionately while she moans into the kiss.

 **(Reality)**

Ben kept pumping back and forth while he moves his hand up to her breasts to give them a squeeze. Emily moans and threw her head back in pleasure as she continues to enjoy the amazing sensation as she closes her eyes and let her imagination run wild. Just thinking about Alison pushing the strap-on cock inside her tight pussy. Ben pulls out and lies on his back as Emily threw her leg over Ben and straddles his lap. Ben groans as his cock came in contact with Emily's entrance as the swimmer rolls her hips and rocks back and forth. Emily moans and kept her eyes shut while she continues to imagine Alison slamming herself into her hard and deep.

"Oh, God. Emily. I think I'm gonna cum." Ben moans as Emily stayed in her fantasy. She doesn't want this fantasy to end. Pretending Alison fucking her was amazing, only to forget about Ben. Even though the fantasy was playing in her head, it felt like it was real.

"Oh, my God. Alison! I'm gonna cum!" Emily cries out. Ben stops slamming into Emily as Emily opened her eyes, and sees a surprised expression on Ben's face. Suddenly, an idea popped inside Ben's head.

"Ben…" Emily said.

"I bet you love to imagine Alison fucking you. I guess you have your eye on her." Ben said. Emily climbs off of Ben and lies next to Ben. Ben leans in and kisses her neck softly while talking dirty to her.

"Tell me, Em. Do you want to bury your tongue inside Alison's pussy? Do you want to imagine how she tastes on your tongue when she cums?" Ben whispered huskily into Emily's ear as a soft moan escapes from her lips. Emily moves her hand down to her drenched core and starts rubbing herself as she closes her eyes and let her fantasy about Alison take over.

"Mmm." Emily moans.

"That's it, baby. Imagine her playing with your clit. Imagine her mouth latching onto your breasts and sucking on your hard nipples. Imagine her whispering dirty things in your ear. Cum for her, Emily. Cum for her." Ben whispered.

"Ahhh, fuck! ALISON!" Emily screams out loud as she cums all over her hand. Ben smiles as he watches her trying to recover from her intense orgasm.

"Looks like somebody's a little bi-curious. Emily, if you're into Alison, then you should go for it and tell her how you feel." Ben said.

"You're right. I should tell her, Ben." Emily said.

"Unless I get all the dirty details." Ben said as Emily playfully slaps his shoulder.

 **And that was chapter thirty-two of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you like the new chapter. Oh, the show that I mentioned on the chapter is Airwolf. Here's a bit of PLL trivia, did you know that Troian Bellisario's mother Deborah Pratt was on the show** _ **Airwolf**_ **? A show that her father and Pratt's ex-husband Donald P. Bellisario created in 1984, Pratt played the character Marella and she was smoking hot. Pratt also appeared on the show** _ **Quantum Leap**_ **, another show that Troian's father created and the episode that she appeared on was** _ **A Portrait for Troian**_ **which was season two. She played the character Troian. She also played the voice of Ziggy. Troian also appeared on the season two episode** _ **Another Mother**_ **as the adorable little toddler who said "I want my mommy." Next time, it's either a Spoby chapter where Toby has a crazy day at work and Spencer cheers him up called** _ **Toby's Crazy Day**_ **, a Spoby chapter where Spencer gets turned on from watching a shirtless Toby exercising called** _ **Watching Him**_ **, or a Spoby chapter where Toby and Spencer have sex on the washing machine called** _ **Laundry Day**_ **. If you want to ready any of the prompts that I've mentioned, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	33. Laundry Day

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Well, a lot of people have been asking me to write this chapter. It's a Spoby chapter where Spencer and Toby make love on the washing machine called Laundry Day. A friend of mine inspired me to write this chapter. Also, have you ever noticed on the show that Spoby has the steamiest love scenes? Which means that I am going to make this chapter much steamier than the other Spoby chapters. By the way, this chapter takes place during the five-year time jump. In this chapter, Spencer's a lawyer and Toby's a detective in the Rosewood Police Department and he wears plainclothes instead of the police uniform So here it is, chapter thirty-three of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I present to you,** _ **Laundry Day**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **Laundry Day**

It was a regular Sunday morning in Rosewood, and Sunday was laundry day at the Hastings Residence. Spencer was in her room placing some of her dirty clothes in a laundry basket along with Toby's clothes while Toby was still asleep in her bed. Toby wakes up to see his beautiful girlfriend about to carry a heavy laundry basket out of her room.

"You need some help with that, Spence?" Toby asked the young lawyer.

"It's okay, Tobes. I got it all under control." Spencer said as she carries the laundry basket out of her room until she drops it on the with some of her clothes and Toby's clothes. "Oh, shit!"

Toby climbs out of bed and puts on his blue jeans and walks out of Spencer's room to help her out.

"Let me get that for you." Toby said helping Spencer pick up their clothing.

"Thank you, Toby. You don't have to help me, you know. You can just get back to bed and rest. You had a long night last night at work." Spencer said.

"I know. I just want to help you out." Toby said carrying the laundry basket for Spencer.

"You're such a gentleman, Toby." Spencer said as she follows Toby downstairs and into the basement. Toby sits the laundry basket down on the ground and opened the washing machine while Spencer bent over and got to work, sorting some of her clothes and Toby's clothes and tossing them into the machine. Toby grabs the Tide detergent and pours some of it in the washing machine after Spencer turns it on, filling it with water. Making sure that Toby's not looking, Spencer reaches behind her back and unhooks her lacy bra and tosses it in the machine.

"You know that I'm standing right here. No need to be shy, Spence." Toby said as Spencer looked over her shoulder realizing that he saw her removing her bra.

"You were watching me. Toby! You know it's too early for that. Plus, I am doing the laundry" Spencer said.

"Well I have to admit, that was pretty sexy." Toby said. "Got anything else to add in the washer?"

"What else do you want me to add in the washer?" Spencer asked.

"Let's see. You're only wearing my police academy shirt and a pair of panties. You just like showing your sexy slender legs around me. Besides, my t-shirt was large enough that it covers your ass and your upper thighs." Toby said in a husky tone as he slides his hand up Spencer's leg and gently cups her firm ass. "I'm beginning to think that you like to do your laundry dressed like that.

"What do you think?" Spencer lifts her brows up. Toby leans into Spencer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "You know I have this kinky fantasy about making love on the washing machine."

"Looks like somebody's got a kinky side." Toby said. "You're so fucking sexy, Spencer Jill Hastings."

Toby leans in and presses his lips against Spencer's and kisses her passionately. Toby ran his fingers through Spencer's long brown hair while the other hand slipped underneath her, spreading her legs wider as he slips his hand inside her panties. Spencer moans softly into the kiss from the feeling of Toby's fingers toying her bundle of nerves. Spencer started to unbuckle Toby's jeans and yanked them down to his ankles. Spencer arched her back against the washing machine, her hands gripping the edge and her labored breathing filled the basement as Toby continued to rub her wetness and spreads her lips open and slid a finger inside her, pumping in and out of her nice and slow.

"Mmm, fuck." Spencer moaned cutely.

"God, I love it when you curse. Say it again for me, Spencer. I want to hear you say it." Toby said as he continues to pump his finger in and out of her dripping wet sex.

"Fuck, Toby." Spencer curses in that seductive cute tone of hers. Toby recaptures Spencer's lips with his and adds another finger inside her and pumps furiously, feeling her juices coating his fingers. Spencer's legs trembled as Toby continued toying her pussy, gently pinching her clit inbetween his fingers. Toby pulls his fingers out of Spencer's honey pot and stuck his fingers in her mouth so she could taste herself. After sucking her sweet nectar off of her fingers, Spencer attaches her mouth onto Toby's and kisses him passionately and with pure intensity as she ran her hands up his abdomen, feeling his tongue sliding inside her mouth. Toby pulls away and lifts the t-shirt off of Spencer's body, her pink nipples were erect as he slid his fingers against them. Toby leans down and latches his mouth onto one of Spencer's creamy breasts while using his free hand to play with the other. Spencer moans in delight as Toby flicks his tongue against her hardened nub, twisting and licking it with his tongue while his fingers gently pinch the other nipple.

"Fuck, Toby. I can't wait any longer, I want you to fuck me right now!" Spencer said in an impatient tone. Toby grips Spencer's luscious ass while she fumbles with the button of his pants, tugging it down along with his boxers. His 10-inch cock sprung out in front of her. Toby lifts Spencer onto the washer and pressed her down against the machine. Spencer shivers in delight from the feeling of the cold metal hitting her back. Her ass hangs off the edge of the washing machine as Toby grabs on of her legs, throwing it over his shoulder and grips her hips as she begins to feel the tip of his cock bumping against her entrance.

"God, you're so fucking sexy, Spence." Toby said.

"Just fuck me already, Tobes!" Spencer commanded. Toby pushes his into Spencer's soaking wet pussy, making her cry out in pleasure. Toby groans as he enjoys the feeling of going in and out of Spencer's velvety soft pussy.

"Harder." Spencer moans.

Toby thrusts harder and deeper inside Spencer.

"Faster, Toby. Go faster, babe." Spencer said in a pornstar-like seductive tone. Toby continues to thrust harder, faster and deeper inside Spencer's pink hole. Her thrusts matching his, Spencer continues moaning in extreme pleasure as she dug her fingers into his back as they continued their frenzied actions. Pure ecstasy raced throughout Spencer's body, making her toes curl in pleasure. Toby stops fucking Spencer and pulls her down to the washing machine, turning her around and bending her over so her lovely ass is sticking out. With the washing machine turned on to a high-speed setting and Spencer's vagina in closer contact with the washing machine vibrating against her. Toby enters Spencer from behind and starts thrusting into her harder and faster while she's standing.

"Yes! Fuck, Toby! Just like that, Tobes! Keep fucking my pussy!" Spencer screams out. Toby began to grin from hearing his girlfriend talking dirty to him while he takes control. To make things intimate, Toby leans on top of Spencer and kisses her neck, then back to her lips. Her inner walls clench tightly around his cock and his cock began to twitch inside her, Spencer and Toby were close to having their intense orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum Spence." Toby groans.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me." Spencer said seductively as she clutched the washing machine and cums all over Toby's cock. After Spencer cums, Toby came and filled her pussy with his hot cum. Toby pulls out as Spencer slid down to the floor, recovering from her intense orgasm.

"We should do laundry more often." Toby said.

"Yeah. We should." Spencer smiles and kisses Toby on the lips.

 **And that was chapter thirty-three of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that steamy Spoby chapter. Next time, it's a Haleb chapter of your choice. A Haleb chapter that takes place during the season one episode** _ **A Person of Interest**_ **where Hanna loses her virginity to Caleb called** _ **Glitter In the Air**_ **. A Haleb chapter where Hanna and Caleb have phone sex called** _ **Call Me**_ **. Takes place during the** _ **Ravenswood**_ **episode** _ **Scared to Death**_ **. Or a Haleb chapter where Hanna wants to try out some new sexual positions with Caleb called** _ **Trying Something New**_ **. After Haleb, it's a threesome chapter of your choice. Two threesome chapters are sequel chapters to two chapters that I've written and one is a threesome chapter that I've thought about writing. An Emily/Paige/Hanna chapter where Emily and Paige get Hanna to join them on their fun, sequel to** _ **A Private Swim**_ **. A Spencer/Toby/Hanna chapter where Hanna joins Spencer and Toby on their fun, sequel chapter to** _ **You Like to Watch**_ **. And third is a Hanna/Caleb/Emily threesome chapter where Emily watches Hanna and Caleb in the tub and she joins them. If you want to read about one of the Haleb ideas in the next chapter, feel free to message me. Also, which threesome idea would you like to read about after Haleb? Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	34. Call Me

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Well, you've been waiting for another Haleb chapter and I am going to give you the Haleb chapter that you've asked for. And what's the Haleb idea that I'm going to use for today's chapter? I am going to use the Haleb phone sex idea. This chapter takes place during the** _ **Ravenswood**_ **episode** _ **Scared to Death**_ **. I hope that you like this new chapter. So here it is, chapter thirty-four of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **Call Me**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **Scared to Death**_

"Hey." Caleb says to his girlfriend Hanna Marin through the phone.

"How can you be so close yet so far away?" Hanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"I mean, we talk, but you don't really say anything." Hanna said.

"Um, there's not much to say. Miranda's uncle's a jerk, and I'm trying to help her get out of Ravenswood." Caleb said.

"Are you bringing her home with you?" Hanna asked.

"I don't think so." Caleb said through the phone.

"Well, I can't seem happy about it." Hanna said as she sits down on her bed. "I mean she's nice and everything but…"

"Hanna, I love you." Caleb said as he sits down on his bed. Hanna smiles after hearing Caleb say those three little words to her.

"Now you don't seem so far away." Hanna said. A few hours later, Hanna was lying on her bed still talking to Caleb talking about everything and what's going on in Rosewood and stuff. "You know, I was gonna surprise you, but I know you…"

"Hate surprises." Caleb said.

"I made a reservation this weekend for Ravenswood Inn." Hanna said.

"For who?" Caleb asked.

"For me and you. You know, I thought that if things are so complicated with Miranda that you can't come see me, then I'll just come to you." Hanna said.

"That's a long drive for a meal." Caleb said.

"I'm not going for the food, Caleb. I'm coming to see you." Hanna said.

"Hey, you know what? I have a better idea. Why don't you make a rez at the Apple Rose Grill?" Caleb asked.

"Really?" Hanna asked.

"I'm coming home." Caleb said.

"You promise?" Hanna asked.

"I promise." Caleb said.

"Well, do you wanna bail on the restaurant and just eat take-out and cuddle?" Hanna asked.

"Like teddy bears?" Caleb asked as he lies down the bed and hears Hanna's cute giggle on the other end of the phone. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing. You saying "teddy bears". It just makes me laugh. Say it again." Hanna smiles.

"No, that's not gonna happen." Caleb said smiling.

"Come on, just one more time." Hanna begs.

"No." Caleb said.

"I promise that I won't laugh." Hanna said.

"Teddy bears." Caleb said as Hanna starts laughing cutely. Then, an idea pops into Caleb's head. "Are you alone or is your mother in the house with you?"

"Mom is out on a date with Ted and I'm alone in the house with no one to cuddle with me. Why? What are you thinking about?" Hanna asked.

"I'm thinking of doing something naughty. Maybe like, phone sex." Caleb said.

"Caleb!" Hanna said in a surprised tone. "Couldn't you wait 'til you come home to see me?"

"I know. I wanted to try something kinky. Plus, the thought of hearing those cute moans of yours sound hot. I just want to hear you moan." Caleb said.

"I bet you do." Hanna said.

"Are you naked right now?" Caleb asked.

"No. I'm not naked." Hanna said.

"What are you wearing?" Caleb asked.

"I'm wearing a cute little doggie sweater and tight black jeans." Hanna said.

"Sounds sexy." Caleb said. "When you think about me, do you touch yourself?"

A soft moan escapes from Hanna's mouth as she feels her body heating up. She was lost in the thought of Caleb pinning her against the wall, kissing her passionately, feeling his tongue slipping inside her mouth dancing with her tongue. Gripping her curvaceous ass and lifting her up. Hanna start to gently squeeze her breasts through her sweater. The brunette slips her hand underneath her sweater to gently pinch her breasts. Caleb could hear her soft moans right now.

"Are you touching yourself right now?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. Mmm. My nipples are so hard for you, Caleb." Hanna moans. Caleb felt himself getting hard from Hanna's actions as he begins to unbuckle his pants and starts stroking himself. Hanna, on the other line, stops playing with her breasts and moves her right hand down, pushing her hand underneath the waistband of her panties and starts rubbing her wet core.

"God, I can't wait till you get home. I want to feel your tongue inside my pussy and feel your hand squeezing my juicy breasts of mine. Are you hard, baby? Did you start jacking off for me?" Hanna pants.

"Yeah. I'm rock hard for you, princess." Caleb replied.

"Mmm, when you get home I am going to give you the best blowjob in the world. I would suck your hard cock, then lick your balls passionately and suck on them." Hanna pants as she continues to rub her sensitive clit.

"God, Han. You're such a naughty girl. I miss feeling your tight, wet, warm and soft pussy wrapped around my cock while I'm fucking you. I miss hearing you scream out my name while I screw you hard till you beg me to stop." Caleb groans as he continues stroking himself. "Are you wet for me, Han?"

"Yeah." Hanna moans in a seductive tone while pumping two fingers into her core and gasping out Caleb's name.

"I bet you couldn't stop thinking about me." Caleb strokes harder and faster.

"You know it's always you that I think about, Caleb. I always think about straddling your face and riding your tongue while you play with my tight, little ass. Slipping your finger inside while our eyes locked. Mmm…Caleb…mmm. Oh, God…fuck, I wish you were here right now. I wish you were here touching me and fucking me hard." Hanna moans as she pumps harder.

"I wish I was there too. I love watching you cum for me baby." Caleb groans.

"Oh, fuck. Caleb, you want to cum with me right now? You want to cum for me? You want to blow your huge load for me?" Hanna could feel her orgasm closing in.

"Yeah. Let's do it, Han. Let's cum together. I am about to cum right now. Oh, fuck! Hanna!" Caleb groans loud.

"CALEB!" Hanna screams out loud as she cums all over her fingers Hearing Hanna's name sent Caleb over the edge as he blows his creamy white load all over his hand. Right after Caleb cums, Hanna and Caleb were both silent for a minutes while trying to recover from their intense orgasm.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Hanna said panting heavily."

"I know." Caleb said smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hanna said. "I'll see you when you get home."

"I know. I'll see you when I get home and we'll have take-out and cuddle like teddy bears." Caleb said as Hanna began to giggle again.

"I love it when you say "teddy bears". Sounds so cute." Hanna said smiling.

"Goodnight, Hanna." Caleb said.

"Goodnight, Caleb." Hanna said as she hung up.

 **And that was chapter thirty-four of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Next time it's a threesome chapter. It will either be the sequel chapter to** _ **A Private Swim**_ **with Emily, Paige and Hanna called** _ **Join Us**_ **. A sequel chapter to** _ **You Like to Watch**_ **with Spencer, Toby and Hanna called** _ **A's Game**_ **. A Hanna, Caleb and Emily threesome chapter where Emily watches Hanna and Caleb having sex in the tub called** _ **A Threesome to Remember**_ **. Or a Spencer, Aria and Alison called** _ **Fun In a Hot Tub**_ **. After one of the threesome chapters, it's another Sparia chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	35. A's Game

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another erotic chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Well, the votes are in for the new threesome chapter and it was a tie between the Hanna/Caleb/Emily threesome, the Spencer/Aria/Alison threesome chapter and the Spencer/Toby/Hanna threesome chapter and it was a tough choice to pick which one to write. So, I've decided to write the Spencer/Toby/Hanna threesome. I hope that you like this chapter because this chapter is going to be really steamy. So here it is, chapter thirty-five of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **, the sequel chapter to** _ **You Like to Watch**_ **, I bring you** _ **A's Game**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **A's Game**

"A did what?" Spencer asked Hanna with a horrified look on her face. She could not believe what Hanna has told her.

"A sent me a video of you and Toby having sex. There was a camera hidden in your room." Hanna said.

"I do not believe it." Spencer said.

"Do you want me to show you the video? Because I can show it to you." Hanna said.

"No!" Spencer yelled.

"Fine." Hanna said.

"Han." Spencer said.

"Yes." Hanna said.

"You didn't by any chance watch the video of me and Toby having sex, did you?" Spencer asked. Hanna didn't say anything about what she saw and what she was doing while watching the video. She didn't want Spencer to think that she was some kind of voyeuristic pervert.

"Hanna?" Hanna still ignores her. "Hanna Marin, did you watch the video?"

"N…n…n…no. No, I did not watch the video." Hanna stuttered.

"Hanna, I can tell when you're lying." Spencer said.

"I'm telling you the truth. I did not watch the video of you and Toby having sex." Hanna lied.

"Don't make me slap you." Spencer said.

"What is it that you want to know? I didn't even watch the damn thing! Even if I did, I wouldn't be extremely turned on from watching you two." Hanna said.

"You what?!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Nothing." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"You watched it, didn't you?" Spencer asked the blonde teen.

"No, I didn't." Hanna said. Spencer marches over to Hanna and grabs her by the hair, making Hanna scream in pain.

"Spencer! Let of my hair, you bitch! I didn't even watch the fucking video!" Hanna screams as Spencer pulls harder on her hair. Toby runs upstairs and enters Spencer's room, only to see Spencer pulling on Hanna's hair.

"What the fuck?! Spencer!" Toby exclaims.

"Toby, help!" Hanna cries. Toby runs over to Hanna and Spencer to break the two apart. Toby grabs Spencer, pulling her away from Hanna.

"Spencer, what the hell is going on? Why are you attacking Hanna?" Toby asked.

"Because she saw something that she shouldn't have seen." Spencer pointed at Hanna as Hanna rolls her eyes at her.

"What did she see?" Toby asked.

"A couple of days ago, A sent an email to Hanna. It was a video that says You Like to Watch. In that video, it was you and I having sex. A had a hidden camera in the room and I don't know where." Spencer said.

"And you watched?!" Toby exclaimed.

"No, I did not watch." Hanna said.

"Hanna, you're not a good liar. Just admit that you watched the video and got aroused from watching us." Toby said.

"Alright, fine." Hanna sighs. "I watched the video. And I kinda got aroused from watching you two and I enjoyed it. It made me wish that I would join you two in a threesome."

"Hanna, my God. I don't believe it. I did not know that you could be so….." Spencer was interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating on her nightstand. Hanna felt her phone vibrating in her pocket as she pulled it out to see who it was that sent her a text. Hanna's eyes widened in shock from what she saw on her phone. Spencer, being curious to what Hanna saw, walks over to the nightstand and picks up her phone to see who it was.

"Oh, my God." Spencer said.

"What is it?" Toby asked.

"It's a message from A." Hanna said.

"What did it say?" Toby asked.

"Hanna-Boo loved to watch Spoby. Now it's time for her to join them." Spencer said as she reads the text.

"A wants Hanna to have a threesome with us?" Toby asked.

"Yes." Spencer said.

"That's crazy! A can't make us do that. A's not in charge here, we can't play A's game." Toby said.

"If we don't, then…" Hanna said.

"Then what?" Toby asked.

"Then A will send the little sex tape of us to everybody in this town. We have to do what A says." Spencer said.

"I'm not letting anyone see that little sex of you two. I'm going to be playing A's sick game." Hanna said. The blonde grabs the cute brunette by her waist, pulls her in and crashes her lips on top of hers. Toby watches in shock from seeing Hanna passionately kissing his girlfriend. Spencer closes her eyes and kisses Hanna back, this time the kiss was more heated and passionate. Toby tries to look away, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the hot action between Hanna and Spencer. Hanna and Spencer lie on the bed and beckoned Toby to come over and join them. Toby moves over to the bed and began to kiss Spencer for a bit while Hanna removes her blue and yellow military style jacket and kissing her neck.

"Now, you kiss Hanna." Spencer said as a seductive tone. Toby moves over to Hanna and starts kissing her. Spencer watches and slips her hand underneath her bird print pleated skirt to play with herself while Toby and Hanna make out passionately. His tongue slips inside the blonde's mouth and fiercely challenged her to a game of domination. Hanna moans into the kiss as Toby pins his tongue against hers while fondling her juicy tits. Hanna breaks away from the kiss and starts kissing Spencer.

"I bet you fantasized about me playing with your clit." Hanna said in a seductive tone while Spencer continues to rub herself through the silky fabric of her panties. "Mmm, that's so fucking hot, Spence. Just watching you play with your pussy while I'm kissing you."

Hanna begins to unbutton Spencer's silk white blouse and pulled her skirt down to her ankles and threw them across Spencer's bedroom, leaving Spencer in her lime green floral bra and matching panties.

"God, you look so sexy." Toby said as Spencer pulls off his black t-shirt. Toby tugs on the hem of Hanna's palm tree sweater and removes it off of her body, only to reveal her bare breasts. Spencer leans up to take one of Hanna's breasts in her mouth and began to suck on her nipple. Spencer began to feel something hard against her hand; she realized that Toby's cock was growing in his dark blue boxers. Hanna began to notice Toby's massive erection as she took her hand and started stroking his cock.

"Oh, yeah. God, Hanna." Toby moaned. Hanna continues to moan from the feeling of Spencer's tongue swirling against her nipple. Spencer gazes into Hanna's blue orbs and smiles at her. Spencer stops sucking on Hanna's erect nipple and kneels down, licking the tip of Toby's cock while Hanna strokes him some more. Spencer unhooks her bra and threw it across the room. Toby lies down on the bed while Spencer watches Hanna stroking him some more while he plays with her creamy breasts.

"Suck on her tits, Tobes." Hanna said. Spencer pulled Toby's face into her tits and he started sucking on them. Spencer moans softly as Hanna watches. She felt like sucking on Spencer's tits too. Hanna began to remove her skinny floral jeans. Toby grabs Hanna's red lacy thong and pulled them down. She was completely naked in front of Toby and Spencer. Spencer began to straddle Toby's face as Toby pushed the thin fabric to the side and began licking her dripping wet slit.

"Oh, God." Spencer moaned softly. Hanna leans down and grabbed Toby's cock, rubbing the mushroom-head tip against her soft pink lips and took it in her mouth, bobbing up and down. While she continued to blow Toby, Hanna began to watch Toby's oral assault on Spencer. His tongue plunging in and out of her dripping wet pussy was a hot sight for Hanna. Hanna began to notice some of Toby's pre-cum leaking out the tip of his cock and began to lick it off to savor how he tastes. Spencer climbs off of Toby's face and moved down in between his legs as her and Hanna took turns sucking his cock.

"Yeah. Oh, fuck. That is so hot." Toby moaned as Spencer and Hanna make out with his cockhead trapped between their lips.

"Lie on the bed, Spencer." Hanna said. Spencer lies down on her bed while Hanna straddles her pretty face and Toby lining up in front of her entrance. Toby proceeds to guide himself into Spencer, going inside her slowly so she could feel every inch of him inside her. Spencer licks Hanna's highly sensitive bundle of nerves, enjoying the way she tasted. She tasted like pure sweetness.

"Spence." Hanna moaned. Spencer moved her hands up to Hanna's breasts and played with them for a bit. Toby pounded Spencer harder and faster and Hanna rode her tongue while her luscious tits were being played with. Hanna watches Toby's cock going in and out of Spencer's pussy like a speeding bullet, she began to rub Spencer's clit while her tongue was still inside her. Spencer kept moaning into Hanna's pussy while Toby continues to fuck her. Hanna climbs off of Spencer's face as Toby pulls out of Spencer and lies down on the bed with Spencer straddling his lap and Hanna sitting on his face. Spencer sunk herself down on Toby's cock and Toby began to lick Hanna's pussy and ass at the same time while grinding on his face.

"Mmm, Toby." Spencer moaned as she started riding him.

"That's it, Spencer. Ride his cock while you watch him eat me. God, I want us both to cum together." Hanna whispered in a seductive tone. The sex-crazy blonde leans forward and kissed Spencer as be began to cum all over Toby's tongue. Spencer kept kissing Hanna while she was fucking Toby.

"Yeah. Fuck him, Spencer. Make him cum, baby. Make him cum." Hanna said in a seductive tone.

"Come on, Tobes. Cum for me. Fill my pussy with your hot cum. I want to feel it inside me." Spencer moans as she starts bouncing up and down on his cock. Hanna continues to grind on Toby's face. Spencer began to feel Toby's cock twitching inside her and her walls clench tightly around his cock. Hanna and Spencer both came hard at the same time as Toby came inside Spencer, his hot cum hitting her walls as he continued to thrust inside her. Spencer slips Toby's cock out of her as she lied beside him to catch her breath while Hanna takes his softening cock in her mouth to suck his cum and Spencer's cum off and making "mmmmm" sounds as she did. Hanna moved over to Spencer and kisses her passionately. Her lips were covered with his cum and her sweet pussy juice.

"How's that for playing A's game?" Hanna asked.

 **And that was chapter thirty-five of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. I'm sorry about the long wait, I've been very busy with two of my** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **stories. One is a Rucas pregnancy story called** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and the other is a story that takes place during and after the episode** _ **Girl Meets Texas Part 3**_ **called** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Next it's either a Sparia chapter or a Spemily chapter. After one of those two pairings, it's an Ezria chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-six. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	36. Showering With Emily

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Okay, how many lesbian chapters have you read in this story? About twelve chapters. LOL. This time, it's now thirteen chapters because this one is a Spemily chapter where Spencer watches Emily in the shower and joins her in some erotic fun. So, I bring you another Spemily chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **Showering With Emily**

It was a quiet night at the Hastings' residence as Spencer enters the house after coming home from her date with Toby. Feeling a bit exhausted from tonight, Spencer decides to take a nice hot shower and go to bed. As she headed upstairs to the bathroom, Spencer began to hear the sound of water running in the bathroom and decided to check it out. She noticed that the bathroom door was unlocked, opening up a bit to see who it was and praying to God that it wasn't her mother or Melissa in there. But it wasn't them, it was her best friend Emily, stepping into the shower and rubbing the water all over her sexy, nubile body and getting her hair wet.

"Oh, my God." Spencer said silently as she watches Emily rubbing shampoo in her hair, getting it all nice and soapy, running her soapy hands through her long dark brown hair and moving them down to her luscious tits. Spencer quietly enters the bathroom and continues to watch Emily sliding her hands up and down her athletic body. Spencer observed every curve of her body. Even though her and Toby are dating, she had a fantasy about having her first lesbian experience with a girl. She wanted to join Emily in the shower so badly. Spencer began to her black flats from off of her feet, then her white short overalls and baseball tee, leaving her in her cute baby blue silk bra and matching panties. After removing the last two articles of clothing from off of her body, Spencer silently opens the shower curtain to the shower and steps in to join Emily. The attractive swimmer turns around and notices Spencer standing right in front of her.

"Spencer, what are you doing in here?" A startled Emily asked glancing at Spencer's completely nude body.

"I just want to join you, Em." Spencer said as she moves closer towards Emily and reaches her hand up to one of her breasts and rubs her nipple.

"Spencer, what's going on?" Emily softly groans as Spencer continues to rub her hard peak with her thumb and repeats her actions on the other.

"I'm just curious, Emily. I'm curious to know what it's like to kiss a girl. What it's like to touch a girl and what it's like to pleasure a girl." Spencer said in a seductive tone.

A grin appears on Emily's face as she moves in closer towards Spencer. Emily raises her hand up and gently cups Spencer's breasts. Spencer closes her eyes and moans softly as she begins to enjoy Emily's touch, finding her touch very arousing. The brunette leans in closer to Spencer's face and crashes her lips onto hers, kissing her softly then passionately. Emily probes Spencer's mouth with her tongue, slipping it inside her mouth and touching her tongue to try to pin it against hers. Emily continues to gently pinch Spencer's rock hard nipples for a few minutes as Spencer begins to gasp out in pleasure.

"Em…." Spencer moans.

Emily slips her hand down to Spencer's shaved pussy, tracing her soft, pink pussy lips with her finger before sliding it inside and rubs her clit in small circles. Spencer bites her lips and moans in pleasure from Emily's touch as she spreads her legs open for her to have access. The swimmer continues to massage Spencer's clit and sucks on her nipples for a bit.

"You like that, Spence? You like it when I play with your pussy?" Emily asked in a seductive, porn-like tone. Spencer could only nod her head in response and continues to moan in delight as Emily fingers her pussy. Spencer leans back against the shower wall and grips the showerhead tightly, bucking her hips against Emily's fingers.

"Oh, my God. Emily! I'm gonna….mmm! Emily, make me cum!" Spencer screams loud.

"Do it, Spence. Cum all over my fingers. I want to feel your whole body shake. That's it. Cum for me. Cum for me." Emily said and kisses Spencer passionately while she moans into the kiss while her body shakes hard. After Spencer recovers from her intense orgasm, Emily removes her fingers out of her dripping wet hole and stuck her fingers in her mouth to taste her sweet juices.

"You taste good, Spence. I want to give you more." Emily said.

"More?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Emily said as she steps out of the shower and towel dry herself off. Spencer grins at Emily as the athletic swimmer gives her a seductive look and leads her to Spencer's bedroom. Spencer quickly dries herself off and follows Emily, getting excited about what's going to happen next.

"Lie on the bed, Spencer." Emily said as Spencer lies down on her bed. Emily straddles the cute brunette's lap and kisses her for a bit, then leads a trail of kisses down her collarbone and to her perfect breasts. Emily continues to kiss down Spencer's body and spreads her legs wide open and gets down inbetween. Emily sticks her tongue out and licks around Spencer's slit to tease her for a bit, making Spencer whine. Emily then proceeds to slowly lick Spencer's opening.

"Mmm, Emily." Spencer moans. Emily slides her tongue around Spencer's pussy. Spencer could not believe how good this feels and moans throughout the whole sensation.

"Stick your tongue inside me, Emily. Tongue-fuck my wet hot pussy." Spencer said sexily. Emily uses her fingers to spread Spencer's delicate flower open and plunges her tongue in and out of her. Emily pushes her tongue in and out of her pussy faster and squeezes her breasts at the same time as Spencer's body starts to shake more, signaling Emily that she is closing in on her orgasm.

"I'm cumming, Emily!" Spencer cries out loud and grips the bed sheets tightly as her juices spill out all over Emily's tongue. After cumming all over Emily's tongue, Emily straddles Spencer's face as Spencer began to lick her clit.

"Mmm. That's it, Spence. Right there. Play with your clit. Play with your pussy." Emily moans. Spencer slides her tongue inside Emily's pussy while rubbing her still dripping pussy. Emily began to ride her best friend's tongue and play with her breasts and moaning out her name while Spencer pushes two fingers in and out of her sopping wet cunt harder and faster like a piston.

"Oh, God. Spencer! That feels pretty good. Shove that fucking tongue inside my pussy. Mmm, I want you to make me cum on pretty face. Make me cum all over your pretty face." Emily moans as she continues to ride Spencer's tongue. Spencer sucks, licks and nibbles on Emily's clit and gently bit down on her sensitive bundle of flesh, sending her over the edge.

"SPENCER! AHHHH! YEAH, YEAH! BABY, I'M GONNA CUM SO FUCKING HARD!" Emily screams as she cums real hard all over Spencer's tongue and face while Spencer makes herself cum all over her fingers. Emily's cum spills all over Spencer's tongue so she could get every last drop of her cum in her mouth. Emily climbs off of Spencer's face and kisses her while they rest for a little.

"How's that for your first experience?" Emily asked.

"Pretty good. I love it." Spencer said as she kisses Emily.

 **And that was chapter thirty-six of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. So, what did you think of it? Next time, it's another Ezria chapter. This time, it's Ezria sex on the washing machine. And after Ezria, it's an Emison lesbian massage chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	37. Together Again

**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Now before you read the new chapter, let me apologize for the long wait for the new Ezria chapter. I had a little writer's block trying to write the Ezria washing machine chapter. Also, I have been busy working on other stories and after watching the season finale of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **, I've decided to change the Ezria chapter from the washing machine sex chapter to Ezria rekindling their love for one another after learning that their book would be a hit. I'm back, ha! I have been inspired to write this chapter based on this steamy Ezria scene. This chapter will contain some mind-blowing sex between Aria and Ezra. And I know that you've all been waiting for some more sexy Ezria chapters, aside from Haleb, Spoby and Emison. So here it is, the long-awaited Ezria chapter for** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **Together Again**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **Hush… Hush, Sweet Liars**_

"Knock, knock." Aria sighs as she enters Ezra's apartment, closing the door behind her while looking for Ezra. "Ezra?"

Aria walks over to the counter to sit the bag of muffins and two cups of coffee on the counter while Ezra comes walking down the stairs talking on the phone with Jillian.

"Oh, yes, Jillian. Actually, Aria just walked in. Um, would you like to chat with her too?" Ezra asked as Aria turned to him. "Oh, no. That's fine. I totally understand. Yes, I will pass along the message. Okay."

"That is so Jillian. I know that she can't tell bad news to their face. Which mean she loved your chapters and she hated mine. 'Course. I-I should've know she would never give me a fair shot." Aria said disappointed about the news that Jillian did not like her chapters.

"No, Aria, she just stepped into a meeting." Ezra said.

"Do you know how many times I've told that exact lie for her?" Aria asked while pulling out the blueberry muffins from out of the bag and laid them on the counter.

"Aria, she loved the entire book." Ezra said trying to tell Aria the good news about the book.

"No, seriously, who died and appointed her the expert on literature? Let's remember this is the same woman who published This Snail's Life. It's like the worst book….what did you say?" Aria asked.

"She loved my chapters and yours." Ezra said.

"Jillian actually said love not like? 'Cause she never uses love, she thinks it's a highly overused word." Aria said.

"Jillian's pushing the up the release date to Christmas. She's talking a-a book tour, TV rights, a prequel." Ezra said.

"You're being 100 percent serious right now?" Aria asked.

"Aria, they're gonna market the hell out of this book. It's gonna be huge." Ezra said smiling.

"Oh, my God, we did it. Ezra, we really did it." Aria said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we did." Ezra said as Aria chuckled and grabs him by both sides of his face with her hands and kissed him for three seconds. Aria pulled back after the kiss and looked at Ezra. Ezra bit his lower lip while he continued to look at Aria. She was more beautiful than ever since they first met. The fire was still burning for the both of them. Ezra grabbed Aria by her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, but this kiss was more intense than the last one. Aria kissed Ezra back and wrapped her arms around his neck while he lifts her up on the kitchen counter, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ezra moves his lips over to Aria's neck and began kissing her special spot, making Aria moan softly from him sucking, licking and nibbling at her soft flesh. After kissing Aria's neck for a bit, Ezra continued to kiss the brown ombre-haired woman passionately. Aria began to feel Ezra licking her bottom lip just begging for access. Aria parts her soft lips for a bit as Ezra slips his tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around her tongue and challenging her to a heated game of domination while he carries her upstairs to his room.

He wanted Aria, badly. It has been too long since he wanted to be with her, wanting to kiss every inch of her body, wanting to taste her sweet pussy that was just aching to be licked, wanting to be deep inside her, fucking her hard until she screams out his name. As they arrived in Ezra's bedroom, Ezra threw Aria down on the bed and kicks his shoes off of his feet along with his black socks before lifting his grey long-sleeved shirt to reveal his muscular chest and toned abs, flexing a bit to make Aria blush a bit.

"You like what you see?" Ezra teased a bit while he continued to flex in front of Aria. As he climbed on top of the petite woman, Ezra began to slowly strip Aria out of her clothes, unbuttoning her pink floral crop top and threw it across the bedroom. Then, he moved onto her Free People denim petal shorts while she's kicking off her pink heels from off of her feet. Now, Aria was left in only her sexy red lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties.

"You look so beautiful, Aria." Ezra said as he glides his hand up and down on Aria's leg. Ezra proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down Aria's body, kissing in between her breasts while gently squeezing them for a bit as Aria moaned from his touch. Ezra stops kissing and fondling Aria's breasts as he gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes. All that Ezra could see was pure lust and desire in Aria's eyes. She needed him inside her. Aria continues to look into Ezra's eyes while she rubs her hand across his abs.

"I miss touching you, Ezra." Aria said softly.

"I know, Aria." Ezra said moving his hand to the front of her bra and undoing it, revealing her perfect C-cup breasts that spilled out right in front of him. Ezra leaned down and took Aria's right nipple in his mouth and starts sucking on her breast.

"Ohhh." Aria moaned from the feeling of Ezra swirling his tongue around her light brown nipple while he plays with the other with his free hand, making her throw her head back and moan loud. Ezra grinned and continued to swirl his tongue around Aria's erect nub for a few minutes before repeating his actions on the other breast. Ezra began to tease Aria's left nipple with his tongue while moving his hand down her body and slipping it inside her red panties, sticking his finger inside her wet silkiness which caused her to continue to moan loud. Ezra pulls his finger out of Aria's wet hole and began to massage her sensitive clit for a bit while worshipping her tits. She was enjoying what Ezra was doing to her when he paid extra attention to her breasts while playing with her clitoris. Ezra stops worshipping Aria's breasts and began to kiss down her body, using his tongue to leave a trail of his saliva down her stomach until he reaches the waistband of her red lacy panties.

"Let me taste you, Aria." Ezra said huskily as he fingered the waistband of Aria's panties and pulled them down to her ankles, revealing her pretty pussy with a tiny patch of hair. Right before Ezra could kneel down in between her legs, Aria stops him.

"Ezra, wait. I want you to lie on your back." Aria said. Ezra lies down on his back as he watched Aria straddling his face, placing her knees at his ears while she's holding onto the headboard for support. With her pussy hovering his face, Ezra rises his head up and began licking the length of Aria's pussy. Aria released a cute moan when Ezra worked his tongue on her clit, circling around it and licking up and down while he reached up and held onto her butt while she's riding his tongue. Aria threw her head back and continued to moan passionately while she uses her fingers to rub the top of her vulva. Ezra felt his cock twitching as he continued to hear this wonderful melody of sounds coming from Aria. She was so sexy and wet all over. Ezra held his tongue firm as Aria gyrates her hips, pressing her clitoris against it. This overwhelming sensation sent Aria over the edge.

"Oh, fuck! Mmm! Ezra! Oh, God! I'm gonna cum!" Aria cried as she continued to ride his tongue. Ezra began to taste some liquid leaking out of Aria's vagina, which he happily licked up all of her juices. Aria climbs off of Ezra's face and shares another kiss with him, tasting herself a bit on his lips and tongue, turning her on immensely as she moans into the kiss. Wanting to slide something else other than his tongue inside Aria, Ezra starts undoing his jeans while Aria got underneath the covers. Aria watched as Ezra pulls his jeans down along with his boxers, revealing his nine-inch cock. Ezra climbed into bed as Aria opened her legs wide for him, feeling his cock sliding inside her as their lips connected. Aria felt Ezra's nose touching hers as she gazed deeply into his blue eyes and leaned up to kiss him again. The duo both moaned into the passionate kiss as Ezra thrusts harder and deeper inside her tight, dripping wet pussy.

"Mmm, God." Aria moaned as Ezra continued to fuck her in the missionary position nice and slow for a few moments before switching to a new position. With Aria now on top of Ezra, she starts easing herself down to Ezra's rock hard cock and starts riding him while kissing him passionately. Ezra ran his hands up and down Aria's back until he ends up gripping her butt. Aria tucks her hair behind her ear while looking down at Ezra and smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him once more while riding him.

"You're so tight and wet for me, Aria." Ezra moaned. Aria arched her back as she continued to ride Ezra hard and fast while Ezra's eye are getting drawn to the sight of Aria's breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him.

"Mmm, go deeper Ezra." Aria moaned.

Ezra gripped Aria's butt tightly as he began to thrust into her hard and fast, pounding her pussy like a jackhammer. "That's it, baby. Make me cum."

"Come on, Aria. I want you to come with me. I want to make your pussy cum so fucking hard. That's it, baby. Come on. Cum with me." Ezra growled. "Mmm, you want to cum all over my cock?"

Then that was the end of Aria. Dirty talking. The only thing that could spice up their sex and the only thing that would really set her off. Her inner vaginal walls clenched around his cock, her back began to arch and her toes start to curl as Aria felt her orgasm coming.

"Oh fuck….Ezra….!" Aria cried out loud.

"ARIA!" Ezra shouted as he gave Aria one last thrust, shooting his load deep inside her womb. After filling her insides with his hot cum, Ezra pulls out of Aria and lied down next to her with the covers draped around their nude and sweaty bodies. Aria wraps her arm around Ezra and cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest while looking up at him while catching her breath.

"I've missed this. And I missed you too." Aria said as Ezra kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know. I've missed this too, Aria. I love you." Ezra said.

"And I love you too." Aria said.

 **And that was chapter thirty-seven of** _ **Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_ **. Was it as good for you as it was for me? After a long hiatus from writing this story, your boy is back in action. I have other stories to work on but I'll make sure to update this story. Next time, it's an Emison lesbian massage chapter where Emily is the masseuse and Allison is the sexy blonde client. Oh, yeah. More hot Emison action for you guys. Then after Emison, I am gonna write one pairing that I've never thought about writing because to be honest with you I don't ship them because I'm a Haleb shipper all the way. I will be writing….a Spaleb chapter! Don't forget to review this story. Please no rude comments, keep the rude comments to yourselves and please be nice and no flames. If you have any ideas for some one-shots based on prompts, feel free to share them with me and I'll put it in the story. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
